Romano en el Pasado
by SomeSimpleStories
Summary: Romano fue a casa de Inglaterra con una sola idea en la cabeza: ver a España de joven. Lo que no se esperaba es que tendría que ser enviado hasta la edad media para poder cumplir su deseo. España, Romano y demás personajes. Disfruten! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**Por culpa de España**

El cielo tronaba y la tormenta se iba haciendo cada vez más grande. Por suerte aún no había empezado a llover, pero poco faltaba.

Romano se quedó parado delante del enorme portón negro de hierro, sin saber que hacer. Empezó ha preguntarse en qué estaría pensando para decidir ir para allá. La idea le había estado rondando por la cabeza todo el mes y por fin se había decidido, pero ahora se echaba para atrás. Miró de reojo la placa dorada que había sido colocada al lado de la puerta: "Mr. England", ponía.

Se quedó pensando qué narices hacia el representante del Sur de Italia en lo más recóndito de Inglaterra, y la respuesta era muy fácil: por culpa de España.

España era un país no muy alto, con el pelo corto, marrón y ensortijado, la piel morena y los ojos verde oliva, en los últimos siglos no había cambiado ni lo más mínimo.

España le había tenido como su sirviente toda su infancia, hasta que por fin pudo independizarse de él e irse con su hermano pequeño Italia del Norte. Pero ni aún independizándose pudo librarse del profundo afecto que España le tenía. Cuándo Romano era pequeño le decía "¡Ay! ¡Qué pequeño eres Roma!" y ahora que ya ha crecido le dice "¡Ay! ¡Qué pequeño eras Roma!

A Romano, por supuesto que le molestaba que España le tratara como si aún fuera un niño, pero la razón por la que había decidido acudir a Inglaterra no tenía que ver con eso. Lo que le llamaba la atención a Romano era el propio España, por que siempre le recordaba cosas de cuando él era pequeño, pero en cambio, Romano no sabía nada de su infancia. Había estado viviendo con él durante siglos y nunca se le había ocurrido preguntar a nadie sobre la infancia de España.

Y por eso se encontraba delante de la casa de Inglaterra, por culpa de España.

Se oyó resonar un trueno y empezó a llover fuertemente, con un estremecimiento, Romano se apresuró a llamar a la puerta de

Inglaterra.


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Qué hacer?

**¿Qué hacer?**

- No.

Romano estaba sentado muy tenso en un sofá antiguo, había podido entrar en casa de Inglaterra y se había salvado de la tormenta, pero no sabía qué era peor, estar afuera con la lluvia y los rayos o dentro con el tenebroso Inglaterra.

- ¿P-por qué no? -se atrevió a preguntar. Se encontraban en la sala de estar, que parecía trasladarte un siglo atrás con sus decorados victorianos. En frente suya estaba sentado cómodamente Inglaterra, y entre los dos había una mesa baja con dos tazas de té que Romano no se había atrevido a tocar.

- Porque no, ya está.

Respondió Inglaterra, seriamente. Era un hombre joven, comparado con la cantidad de siglos (y milenios) que había vivido, al igual que España y muchos otros países, no llegaba a aparentar los 30 años. Era rubio pálido, tenía unos ojos verdes oscuro muy serios, y unas cejas muy pobladas que era lo que más le caracterizaba.

Romano estaba aterrado, Inglaterra siempre les había dado miedo a él y a su hermano Italia, decía que podía hacer magia y además siempre andaba hablando solo con "seres" que, según él, podía ver.

- N-no me puedo marchar así por que así. - Se quejó Romano, pero en seguida se arrepintió por que Inglaterra empezó a molestarse.

- Mira, lo que me pides no se puede hacer así por que así, además, no me das ninguna razón de peso.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿No quieres saber cómo era España de pequeño?

Romano reconocía que su petición de transformar a España en niño era de lo más extraña, pero en su opinión, transformarlo en pequeño no le haría daño a nadie y además se echaría unas risas.

- Yo ya vi a España de pequeño. -Zanjó Inglaterra.

Mierda, su táctica no había funcionado, pero aún tenía otro as en la manga.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿O será más bien que no puedes?

- ¡Claro qué puedo!

- Ya, claro, tú me estas engañando.

- Lo que pasa es que no hay ningún motivo para hacerlo.

- Claro, claro. Seguro que todo eso que dices de que eres un gran mago es una trola.

- ¡Te juro por mi Reina que es verdad!

- Entonces ¿qué?, ¿le tienes afecto a España?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Odio a ese amante de los tomates!

- ¿Quién va ha creer a un _gentleman _que en su juventud fue un pirata?

Inglaterra se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, le apuntó con el dedo índice y le dijo enfadado:

-¡Tú lo has querido Romano! ¡Te voy a enviar al pasado!

Romano tragó saliva, sorprendido:  
-A-al ¿P-pasado? -Preguntó.

Inglaterra se volvió a sentar en el sofá, cruzado de brazos y mirándole con superioridad.

-Exacto, ¿De qué sirve convertir ha España en pequeño si lo que quieres ver es cómo era?, te enviaré al pasado para que veas en que circunstancias vivía, ¡y de paso reconocerás el gran mago que soy! -Terminó con carisma.

Romano se quedó helado, ahora recordaba bien por que le daba tanto miedo Inglaterra, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido hacerle enfadar?, hasta su atolondrado hermano Italia habría sabido guardarse las palabras.

- P-pero, no puedo viajar al pasado...

- ¿Tienes miedo? -le pregunto Inglaterra con una sonrisa en la cara.

Romano gruñó, ese idiota de Inglaterra estaba usando su misma estrategia.

- ¡C-claro qué no! ¿¡Cómo voy a tener miedo de un v-viajecito al pasado!? Mándame cuando quieras. -Dijo intentando que no se notase lo nervioso que estaba.

- OK, pues irás ahora mismo.

Romano tragó saliva:

- ¿A-ahora? ¿No tienes nada que hacer o bichos raros con los que conversar...?

Inglaterra pareció molestarse por el comentario de Romano, pero cuando habló, su voz sonó tranquila:

- Sí, ahora mismo. Además, con esta tormenta no podrás salir de aquí fácilmente. -Dijo, señalando a la ventana desde dónde podía verse la fuerte lluvia que estaba cayendo.- Así que, sígueme.

Romano siguió a Inglaterra por la casa hasta un enorme portón de madera que tenía pinta de ser muy antiguo, sacó una llave aún más vieja que tenía en el bolsillo y la abrió: Daba a unas enormes escaleras de piedra que bajaban bajo tierra. Estuvieron un rato andando cuesta abajo, Romano se tapaba la nariz, ya que según iban bajando el olor a humedad iba subiendo, además apenas se veía por donde pisaban ya que las escaleras estaban iluminadas con unas pequeñas antorchas que estaban muy separadas las unas de la otras, y entre lo poco que veía Romano y lo nervioso que estaba, no daba una con los escalones.

Por fin acabaron las escaleras, habían llegado a un pasillo igual de oscuro. El olor a moho era insoportable.

Se pararon en una puerta de madera desgastada por el uso, Inglaterra cogió otra llave que tenía pinta de pesada y la metió en una enorme cerradura, la puerta se abrió con un ligero chirrido.

La habitación en la que entraron no tenía ni puertas ni ventanas, y daba una fuerte sensación de claustrofobia. Inglaterra se acercó a un enorme armario de dos puertas de donde sacó una larga caperuza negra y un libro muy antiguo con unas runas escritas en la portada. Después se acercó a unos candelabros y encendió las velas para mejorar la visibilidad de la sala.

Romano estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, la habitación y las ropas que llevaba Inglaterra le daban muy mal rollo, miró al suelo para que Inglaterra no viera lo nervioso que estaba, y entonces vio un enorme pentáculo con un montón de símbolos raros y palabras en latín que Romano no podía leer bien. Se pasó la mano por la frente, estaba sudando, aunque en esa sala hacía un frío mortal.

Inglaterra se movió sin hacer ruido hacia el lado derecho del pentáculo, la extraña sonrisa que ponía más la larga túnica negra que vestía estaban consiguiendo aterrar a Romano. Inglaterra le miró.

- ¿Aún quieres viajar al pasado o ya te ha entrado miedo?

Romano no contestó enseguida, aparte de que no sabía que contestar, quería tranquilizarse un poco para poder hablar lo mas firme posible:

- ...e-empezemos cuando quieras... - Dijo.

Inglaterra le índico que se alejara un poco más del pentáculo, y una vez ya estuvo lo bastante lejos cogió el pesado libro de las runas con una sola mano y lo abrió, mientras que estiraba el otro brazo en dirección al pentáculo con la palma abierta. Empezó a recitar en voz alta:

- _O ducens ad alia ostia portae..._

El libro de Inglaterra empezó a flotar solo en el aire.

- ... _interdum placerat ariolorum..._

El pentáculo empezó a brillar cada vez más fuerte.

- _… me meritis vocavi te._

Inglaterra acabó de recitar su corto discurso y sonrió, el pentáculo empezó a brillar con más fuerza aún.

Romano no paraba de mirar la estrella como si fuera a saltar a comerle, empezó a ver un extraño humo negro que se iba generando en el centro de esta. Inglaterra seguía con la palma abierta, y su libro no había dejado de flotar aún.

El humo negro empezó a condensarse por el suelo hasta cubrir la luz del pentáculo en su totalidad, de pronto empezó a rotar al sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj a una velocidad increíble. Romano se pegó a la pared, con miedo de caerse a ese torbellino.

-¡Tienes qué saltar! -Le gritó Inglaterra.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Le pareció que Inglaterra estaba bromeando, pero por fin lo entendió: Se había pasado al insultarle y ahora este quería matarlo tirándolo a ese tornado.

Miró a Inglaterra intentando pedirle ayuda, el torbellino se estaba haciendo más grande y pronto alcanzaría los pies de Romano. Pero se sorprendió al ver que Inglaterra le sonreía, como si supiera que no había peligro alguno. Romano se quedó pensando, el torbellino se iba acercando, miró Inglaterra, luego al tornado y otra vez a Inglaterra. Decidió que confiaría en esa sonrisa.

Saltó con fuerza hacia el centro del torbellino. De repente, Inglaterra, los candelabros y la casa desaparecieron y todo empezó a dar vueltas.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

**Bueno, esta es mi primera historia, que más decir... ¡Os juro por mi reina que me esfuerzo! xD**

**Espero que les vaya gustando (y que la gente lo lea xD), intentaré subir nuevos capítulos cuánto antes. Sí os va gustando, lo odiáis o tenéis alguna duda decírmelo, no tengo ningún problema. Da?**

**ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3: Llegada al pasado

**Nota de Autor: Aquí vas el nuevo capítulo que lo disfrutéis, porque cada vez son más laaaaaaaaaaaaaaargos xD**

* * *

**Llegada al pasado**

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Romano aterrizó sobre un duro suelo de piedra, el viaje había sido corto, pero se sentía fatal y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se examinó a sí mismo para comprobar si estaba entero.

- Roma, Roma, Roma... -se dijo mientras tanto.- Tantos años metido en las mafias y ahora vas y confías en una sonrisa...

Romano terminó de contarse los dedos de la mano, por suerte estaba entero y no tenía ningún daño, menos mal que antes de darse contra el suelo había aterrizado en algo blando...

- ¡¿D-de dónde has salido?!

Romano se sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba solo, se dio la vuelta para saber a quien pertenecía esa voz.

Se quedó helado.

La voz era de un niño de unos doce años, tenía el pelo corto, marrón y ensortijado, la piel morena y los ojos verde oliva, que le miraban sorprendido. Estaba tirado en el suelo como si alguien lo hubiera empujado (seguramente había aterrizado encima de él), y agarraba con fuerza un pequeño cofre y un lazo rojo. Tenía una espada enorme colgada del cinto.

- T-tú eres... -Empezó a hablar Romano. Pero unos gritos que se acercaban le interrumpieron. El chico giró la cabeza en la dirección de los gritos, nervioso. Romano miró a su alrededor: había ido a parar al pasillo de lo que parecía un palacio musulmán, con un montón de decorados y escritos árabes.

El niño agarró aún más fuerte el cofre.

- Mierda, ya vienen... - susurró, se giró hacia Romano y le tendió la mano.- No pareces uno de ellos, vamos, rápido.

Romano no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero los gritos estaban cada vez más cerca y no sonaban muy amistosos. Decidió coger la mano del chico que tanto se parecía a España.

El niño le agarró muy fuerte y se echó a correr sin soltarle. Romano gruñó, aún estaba demasiado mareado para echarse a correr, pero al parecer al chico le daba igual y tenía bastante fuerza, así que no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que seguirlo por detrás.

Llegaron al final de un enorme pasillo, antes de torcer a la izquierda Romano miró cuanto tenían recorrido, justo en ese momento los portadores de aquellos gritos aparecieron al otro lado del pasillo que acababan de recorrer. Romano ahogó un gritó, había por lo menos 10 hombres que le duplicaban de tamaño, además todos estaban armados hasta los dientes con hachas y espadas.

Romano tragó saliva y corrió más rápido. Si había algo que supieran hacer su hermano Italia y él era huir del enemigo.

Aún así dejó que el chico fuera delante por que él no tenía ni idea de como salir de allí.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error, ese niño parecía seguro de sí mismo, pero la verdad es que no tenía ni la menor idea de como salir de allí, ya qué ese pasillo no tenía salida y se dirigían directos hacia una ventana. Romano aceleró para acercarse más al chico, este no dejaba de agarrarle el brazo.

- ¡¿Se puede saber dónde vamos?!

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa, parecía que le situación de ser perseguido por unos hombres como armarios le divertía:

- ¡Agárrate fuerte!

Romano no tuvo tiempo para quejarse, habían llegado a la ventana.

El chico saltó por la ventana arrastrando a Romano con sigo, justó en el momento en el que sus perseguidores musulmanes torcían a la izquierda, al verles caer Romano oyó algo que a él le sonaron como insultos. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, habían saltado desde un tercer piso.

Por suerte iban a aterrizar en una lona de tela, vio como el chico que había saltado un poco antes que él rebotaba en la lona, pero el no tuvo la misma suerte, debía de pesar el doble que él niño y la lona solo consiguió frenar un poco su caída antes de rajarse y hacer que Romano viera las estrellas al darse contra el suelo. Lo único que hacía últimamente era caerse.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para descansar, aunque esta vez también se había dado en la cabeza y veía borroso, pudo distinguir al chico acercándose a él, le seguía algo...

- Hey, ¿Estas bien? Sangras un poco de la cabeza... -le dijo el chico.

Por fin se le enfocó la vista, en ese momento ese "algo" que llevaba el chico con sigo le pegó un lametazo en la frente.

- Que coño... -miró hacia donde le habían lamido.- ¡¿De dónde has sacado ese caballo?!

Delante suya había un enorme caballo color café que parecía reírse de la cara que ponía Romano. El chico le dio unas palmadas en el cuello mientras sonría:

- Le acabo de adoptar, se llama Mediterráneo. -Dijo entre risas, sujetaba el cofre y el lazo rojo con el otro brazo.- Venga, sube, rápido, pronto saldrán por esa enorme puerta y si para entonces no estamos fuera del pueblo nos habrán cazado. -Dijo.

Romano se sentía de todo menos bien, pero hizo un esfuerzo enorme y se subió al caballo.

El niño se sentó delante suya, le dio dos palmadas al caballo y gritó "¡Arre!", el caballo empezó a cabalgar a una velocidad increíble y Romano se agarró fuertemente al chico para tratar de no caerse (otra vez).

Por suerte el caballo era muy rápido y pronto se adentraron en un frondoso bosque, dejando atrás el pequeño pueblo Musulmán.

Solo cuando habían cumplido quince minutos de viaje, el chico dejó que "Mediterráneo" relajara la marcha. Aún así Romano no dejó de aferrarse con fuerza al niño, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

El joven debió de notar lo mal que se sentía Romano por que le preguntó:

- Hey, ¿te gustaría hacer una paradita?

- ...sí,... por favor... -le respondió Romano.

Dirigió a Mediterráneo un poco más al fondo en el bosque hasta un pequeño claro con una charca de agua.

En cuanto el caballo paró, Romano se bajó y vomitó hasta la primera papilla.

- Lo siento, no sabía que te sentara tan mal montar a caballo. -Le dijo el chico.

- no es eso,... he tenido... un día... ajetreado... -Dijo Romano, maldiciendo a Inglaterra en secreto. El niño se había tirado en la hierba mientras se comía una manzana. Romano se quedó anonadado, ¿Es qué ese chico no se quedaba nunca sin recursos?

El niño le lanzó otra manzana de su bolsillo. Romano la cogió al vuelo.

- Gracias... España... -le dijo Romano. El chico le miró interrogante mientras le metía a Mediterráneo una de sus manzanas en la boca.

- ¿España? Me has debido de confundir con algún amigo tuyo. - Dijo mientras apartaba unos mechones de pelo de la cara, después le miró, sonrió y le dijo.- Yo, soy ¡Al-Andalus! -Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Romano le miró extrañado:

- ¿Al-Andalus?

- Bueno, en realidad mi nombre es Reino de Asturias, de Navarra y unos cuantos más; pero me gusta más el nombre que me ponen los musulmanes: Al-Andalus, es corto y eficaz. -Terminó.

Romano se le quedó mirando un rato, pensando sí un país podía tener más de un nombre en la vida, pero luego pensó que sí todos los países tenían un nombre humano al que referirse (su nombre humano es Lovino), ¿Por qué no iban a cambiar su nombre original de cuando en cuando?

Al-Andalus también estaba pensando en algo, después miró a Romano como si estuviera sopesando una idea que le pasaba por la cabeza. Después, rápido como una bala, desenvainó su espada y saltó sobre Romano, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Al-Andalus se sentó encima suya y le apuntó con el filo de la espada al cuello. Romano tragó saliva, asustado.

- Tú eres un país ¿verdad? -Le preguntó muy serio.

- S-sí . -dijo sudando al sentir el frio filo de la espada cerca de su cuello.- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Al-Andalus le sonrió, pero su cara combinada con la espada con la que le apuntaba, conseguían hacer que Romano se asustara más.

- Muy fácil, caímos desde un tercer piso y tú fuiste de cabeza al suelo, te vi. Pero luego te levantaste como si nada con un simple raspón en la cabeza que ya te ha dejado de sangrar. Cualquier persona no habría sido capaz de volver a levantarse.

Romano pensó en la teoría de Al-Andalus, tenía sentido. Los países, aunque tuvieran forma humana, tenían esa cualidad de no morir tan fácilmente, es más, duraban tanto tiempo como el país al que representaban sin envejecer lo más mínimo.

Pero ahora Romano no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, un país armado con una espada sí que podía matarlo fácilmente.

-T-tiene sentido. -Constató, se moría de vergüenza por que un niño pequeño le hubiera dejado fuera de combate.

- Lo sé, -Respondió Al-Andalus.- Ahora dime, ¿Qué hacías en el mismo palacio que yo?

- No pensé que te lo hubieras pedido antes.

- Responde. -le dijo, mientras apretaba un poco más el filo al cuello de Romano. Para ser un niño, no se andaba con bromitas. Romano pensó qué podía responder. Desde luego no podía decirle que había venido del futuro gracias a un terrorífico mago inglés solo para ver a su antiguo jefe España de pequeño. No, tenía que pensarse una buena respuesta:

- B-bueno... estaba escapando, como tú. -no era de lo mejorcito, pero le servía.

- Pero si caíste de la nada.

- Es que... escapaba de otra manera.

Al-Andalus le miró, pensativo otra vez.

- ¿Eres un mago cómo el Reino Anglosajón?

Romano se quedó callado, Inglaterra en esos tiempos debía de llamarse así. Bien. -pensó.- Al menos tenemos un idiota en común.

- Sí, más o menos como ese inútil. -por fin respondió sinceramente.

- Y por último... ¿Cómo te llamas?

Romano se lo pensó, no sabía sí sería bueno responder con su verdadero nombre. Miró a Al-Andalus a los ojos, estaba demasiado serio para ser un niño, pero claro, seguramente ese chico tenía más de quinientos años, algo que tampoco era muy común. Lo más seguro es que si Romano intentara mentirle, se daría cuenta al instante.

- Me llamo Romano.

Al-Andalus le miró un rato a los ojos, pero Romano le sostuvo la mirada. Después sonrío y se incorporó, dejó soltar un suspiro de alivio.

- Uffff... odio hacerme el duro, da mucho esfuerzo. -Después soltó una carcajada.

Romano lo miró incrédulo, ¿todo era teatro?, había caído en la trampa como un idiota.

- ¿No me ibas a acuchillar?

Al-Andalus le miró sonriente.

- Pues claro que sí. -Romano tragó saliva, Al-Andalus soltó una carcajada al ver su cara.- Claro que no, no soy un sádico. Pero si hubieras hecho algún movimiento peligroso no me habría frenado.

Romano se quedó callado, menos mal que no había intentado escapar.

Al-Andalus sacó una cuerda de alguno de sus bolsillos. Romano se quedó pasmado. Lo único que llevaba puesto el chico era una chaqueta de piel, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones que acababan cubiertos por las rodillas por unas vendas que le llegaban a cubrirle el pie (a excepción de el talón y los dedos), ni siquiera llevaba zapatos. Aún con todo y con eso, el chico ya había sacado tres manzanas y una cuerda.

Al-Andalus se acercó a él con la cuerda en la mano.

- Es solo por seguridad, pero ¿me puedes enseñar las muñecas?

Romano iba a negarse, pero se dio cuenta de que aún no había envainado la espada y él estaba desarmado. Se las enseñó mirando el arma con recelo.

Al-Andalus se las ató con la cuerda, no demasiado fuerte por que si no Romano se caería del caballo nada más subir (además, Romano ya no soportaría caerse otra vez).

El viaje duró toda la tarde, sin descansos. No hablaron nada en todo el trayecto, siempre hacia el norte.

Romano tampoco sentía la necesidad de decir nada, le bastaba con mirar el paisaje.

Cuando llegó a España por primera vez, como sirviente, ya habían empezado a construirse la primeras ciudades, pero ahora no había ciudades, sólo pequeños pueblos en la lejanía construidos bajo la sombra de poderosos castillos, seguramente ahora gobernados por musulmanes, como en el palacio en él que había "aterrizado".

Además, Romano oyó decir una vez que en el pasado una ardilla podía viajar de una punta a otra de España sin bajarse de los árboles, y tenía razón. Casi todo lo que podía ver estaba cubierto por enormes bosques, hacía mucho que no veía tantos juntos, y menos en España, que estaba caracterizado por sus mesetas áridas.

Al-Andalus guiaba al caballo por lo más profundo del bosque, seguramente para que nadie les descubriera. Debía de saberse el camino de memoria, porque cuándo ya se estaba poniendo el sol, llegaron a su destino.

* * *

**Y otra nota de autor: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya veis que el pobre Romano lo único que hace es caerse, pobrecillo...**

**Y bueno, intento subir caps lo antes posible, por suerte gran parte de esta historia la tengo ya escrita, pero intento escribir más porque subo más de los que hago XD**

**Muchas gracias a esos comentarios, me hace muchísima ilusión que os guste esta historia, y lo mires como lo mires motiva :)**

**Sí os gusta, lo odiais o tenéis dudas etc. me lo decís, no me importa Da? XD**

**Ciao~**

**^J^**


	4. Chapter 4: Sentencia de muerte

**Sentencia de muerte**

La única razón por la que Romano supo que habían llegado a su destino fue por que por fin salían del bosque.

Habían llegado a un pequeño poblado, qué, como todos, había sido construido en los alrededores de un castillo.

Al llegar, la gente que pasaba se quedaba alucinada al ver a Mediterráneo, que tenía unos dos metros de altura. También notó que la gente saludaba a Al-Andalus y que le miraban raro, pero fingió que no lo notaba.

Se dirigían directamente a la cuesta que daba al castillo, Romano se lo quedó mirando. Era una fortaleza enorme de piedra con sus características torres repletas de almenas. El caballo se paró delante de un profundo foso y Romano miró hacia arriba. En las almenas había unos guardias que les apuntaban con sus arcos, preparados para dejar como un queso a quien quisiera colarse.

Un puente levadizo de madera calló cubriendo el espacio entre tierra firme y el castillo. Los tres (Romano, Al-Andalus y el caballo) entraron al trote dentro de la fortaleza.

El interior del edificio era hueco (como en todos los castillos), pero lo bastante grande para albergar un establo con sitio para diez caballos y otros puestos para otros usos.

Al-Andalus dejó a Mediterráneo en el establo, parecía chulearse delante de los otros caballos, más pequeños qué él.

El chico le acarició la crin en gesto de despedida y llevó a Romano al interior del edificio principal (llamada Torre del Homenaje) cogiéndole de la "cuerda-esposas", unos soldados les siguieron a modo de guarda-espaldas. Ni que Romano estuviera en condiciones de hacer nada: mareado, atado y desarmado.

Entraron en la torre principal: un edificio enorme, con alfombras y las paredes cubiertas de tapices.

Solo llegar apareció una comitiva de lo que parecía gente importante: Un hombre con ropas de telas ricas rodeado de sirvientes. Al llegar a unos metros de distancia el hombre le hizo una reverencia a Al-Andalus, y este le respondió con otra igual. Romano se quedó parado mirando a los dos agachándose, hasta que notó que el chico le tiraba de sus esposas para que hiciera lo mismo. Romano se inclinó, hacia siglos que no hacía un saludo de esos.

El hombre se incorporó, parecía enfadado.

- Al-Andalus, ¿Dónde has estado? -le dijo serio.

El chico miró al suelo unos instantes, después miró al hombre a la cara, sonriente:

- Pues, he ido a conseguir esto. -Dijo, mientras le enseñaba el cofre que no había soltado en todo el día. Romano vio como se guardaba, discretamente, el lazo rojo en la manga de la camisa.

El hombre de la ropas ricas mandó que un sirviente se acercara a coger el cofre, luego volvió a hablar, esta ves parecía más contento.

- ¿Se lo has robado a los musulmanes? ¿Asta qué pueblo has llegado esta vez?

Al-Andalus sonrió, estaba disfrutando del momento.

- No se lo he robado, ellos nos lo quitaron primero. Yo solo he tenido que volver a por lo que es mío. -Dijo sonriendo.- pero tengo que reconocer que lo habían escondido muy bien, he tenido que ir más al sur de lo acostumbrado. -Terminó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- No vuelvas a irte sin permiso. -le dijo el hombre.- Y... deja de ir por ahí descalzo. -le pidió señalando a sus pies mientras soltaba un suspiro.

- No lo volveré a hacer. -Dijo Al-Andalus con un falso tono de inocencia.

A Romano le estaba haciendo gracia la situación, aunque no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero ahora Al-Andalus se había girado para mirarle a él.

- Además, mira lo que he traído. -Dijo, indicando con la cabeza a Romano. El hombre le miró, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que había alguien más en la sala. Romano se puso nervioso.

- Es un país o un reino, no estoy seguro... -Dijo Al-Andalus.

- ¿Y no puedes matarlo? -Cortó el hombre con tono de superioridad.

Romano se sobresaltó, era la tercera vez que corría peligro de muerte en el día, si seguía así, no viviría para contarlo. Tenía que hacer algo.

- Hey, hey, no hace falta mat-. -Romano se calló, cuatro guardias le apuntaban con la espada al cuello.

Al-Andalus les mandó que bajaran las armas con un gesto de la mano, por suerte, le hicieron caso.

- No creo que sea necesario matarlo... - Empezó.

- ¿Y si esta aliado con el Imperio Árabe?

- No creo que sea el caso...

- Ahora mismo pueden estar preparando sus ejércitos mientras hablamos.

- No...

- Y si es un señuelo...

- ¡Cállate, este chico a vivido cuatro veces lo que tú nunca vivirás! -Interrumpió Romano, muy enfadado.

Los dos se callaron, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. El hombre suspiró, después miró a Al-Andalus con gesto serio.

- Eres un país demasiado blando, por tu culpa estamos en esta situación.

Ese último comentario parecía haberle dolido al país, porque cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los puños. Romano también se habría enfadado si le hubieran dicho esas cosas, la diferencia está en que él ya le habría dado un puñetazo al primero que lo hubiera insinuado, y no tomárselo como lo había hecho Al-Andalus, que por fin abrió los ojos y miró fijamente al hombre de las ropas ricas.

- Ya que soy el único país de aquí, y él único que tiene capacidad de hacerle algo... no le voy a matar... por lo menos hasta que no sepamos con quien va. -Sentenció.

Romano se relajó, por lo menos, no le matarían... por ahora. El hombre pareció enfadado.

- ¿Eres consciente de lo peligroso qué puede llegar a ser?

Al-Andalus lo miró.

- Por supuesto, por eso... -se giró hacia Romano.- estará pegado a mí las veinticuatro horas del día, ya que él es el único que puede hacerme daño y yo soy él único que puede hacerle algo a él.

Al-Andalus había dejado muy clara su postura, y lo mejor de todo es que ese hombre no podía negarse a lo que decía. Romano sonrió para sí mismo, ahora tenía que pasarse el día entero pegado a un mocoso, pero por lo menos no lo habían sentenciado a muerte.

El hombre se giró enfurruñado y echó a andar, antes de desaparecer por una esquina le dijo a Al-Andalus:

- Le dejo a tu cargo, cualquier cosa que pase no tiene nada que ver con migo.

Al-Andalus no respondió. El hombre giró la esquina y desapareció. La comitiva de sirvientes se deshizo y Romano y el chico se quedaron solos en la entrada.

Al-Andalus guió a Romano unos pisos más arriba de la torre principal, asta que llegaron a una habitación. Una vez dentro desató la cuerda de las muñecas de Romano.

Romano se masajeó, las muñecas se le habían quedado agarrotadas, y miró a su alrededor. La habitación era bastante amplia, tenía unas estrechas ventanas sin cristales. Había un armario enorme en una de las paredes, al lado de la ventana había un escritorio y una silla, con material para escribir. No había ningún objeto personal a la vista en toda la habitación: ni cuadros, ni baúles, ni cartas...

- ¿Vives aquí? -Preguntó Romano.

- Solo temporalmente, mi casa está más al norte, estoy aquí por asuntos políticos. -le respondió Al-Andalus. Se había tumbado en una enorme cama que había en el centro de la habitación con un gran dosel rojo. Parecía cansado.

- Y ese inútil... ¿Quién era? -Preguntó Romano.

- Se llama Lesmes, es un noble que ha venido conmigo y no es un inútil. -Recalcó.- Lo que pasa es que se preocupa por el bien estar de los reinos.

- ¿A sí?, pues no parecíais llevaros muy bien.

- Ya, bueno... regañetas como esas hay asta en las mejores familias.

Romano decidió no hablar más de ese hombre, no le ponía de muy buen humor.

- ¿Lo decías en serio? -Preguntó.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo de estar con migo a todas horas.

- No es que yo esté contigo, tú estas conmigo. -Aclaró.- Además, era la única forma de que yo no te matara.

- Aaaaaah... Pues gracias por... no matarme. -Dijo Romano, sintiéndose extraño ante la situación.- Cambiando de tema, ¿qué es ese trozo de tela rojo?

Al-Andalus lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué trozo de tela?

- Pues, el que te escondiste en la manga.

- Oh, ¿Lo viste? -Dijo, mientras lo sacaba a la luz: era largo, con dos centímetros de ancho y de un color rojo fuerte que brillaba al darle el sol. Estaba muy bien cuidado.- Esto no se lo podía dar a Lesmes, es un regalo. -Dijo, mientras estiraba el hilo delante de sus ojos.- Los musulmanes se lo llevaron con el tesoro sin querer, si no fuera por él, no habría ido tan al sur.

Al-Andalus se quedó mirando el hilo y jugueteando con él.

Romano no sabía que tenía de interesante un trozo de tela, así que no sabía que hacer. Entonces se dio cuenta, había visto ese hilo antes. España lo llevó una larga temporada como lazo para recogerse el pelo, que se había dejado largo en sus tiempos de conquista. Romano nunca pensó que fuera algo importante, en esos tiempo era norma recogerse el pelo con lazos, pero parece que la historia del lazito se remontaba a cuando él aún no había llegado. Decidió preguntar:

- ¿Qué tiene de especial ese lazo?

Al-Andalus (que seguía tirado en su cama), le miró y le acercó el lazo para que lo viera más de cerca.

- Es un regalo, de mi abuelo.

- ¿De tú abuelo...? -Romano se cayó, aprovechó que Al-Andalus le estaba enseñando el lazo para cogerlo y verlo más de cerca:

estaba muy bien cuidado, pero era muy antiguo y estaba un poco desgastado en las puntas, aún así se notaba que era de buena calidad.

Ese lazo se lo había dado el abuelo de Al-Andalus, osea, su propio abuelo: El Gran Imperio Romano.

Romano ya sabía que él y España eran algo así como primos lejanos (Aunque su hermano Italia le sigue llamando hermano mayor), pero no se imaginaba que ese lacito que tanto había durado (y que aún veía rondar por casa de España) fuera un regalo de su gran abuelo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Es mío!

Al-Andalus saltó encima de Romano y le arrebató el lazo de las manos.

- ¡P-pero es un regalo de El Gran Imperio Romano! -le dijo a Al-Andalus, tartamudeando de emoción.

- Oh, ¿Lo conoces?

- Mejor de lo que piensas.

Al-Andalus sonrió.

- Le echo de menos, todo iba bien con El Imperio Romano... ¿Hey, sabes qué tienes la mitad de su nombre?

- Ya, bueno... es que yo también vengo del sur... pero no soy tan poderoso.

Al-Andalus se rió, luego volvió a tirarse en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo, pensando.

Romano se sentó en el frío suelo de piedra, había sido un día duro (uno no suele viajar en el tiempo), habían pasado muchas cosas seguidas y había tenido que recodar a su abuelo. Le odiaba por haber desaparecido así, por las buenas. Por su culpa los otros países empezaron a atacarles y su hermano y él fueron separados durante siglos. Lo único bueno que tubo es que conoció a España.

- Me caes bien Romano. -susurró Al-Andalus.

Romano se giró, el país ya se se había dormido, en ese estado parecía un niño de unos doce años y no un país con cinco siglos.

Romano miró a su alrededor Mierda. Me toca dormir en el suelo. -pensó. Miró por la ventana: era noche cerrada. Se dirigió hacia una enorme alfombra que había en el centro de la habitación y se tumbó usando su chaqueta como almohada. Estaba muy cansado y tenía que estar preparado para lo que le fuera a pasar.

Bostezó y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: Y este es España de pequeño, lo quería hacer un poco más serio al España de siempre, porque creo que este se hablando con la llegada de Romano a su casa (El jefe España y ChibiRomano~). Ya veis que el pobre italiano no gana para sustos.** **Tú puedes Lovi!**

**He puesto al Gran Imperio Romano como abuelo de Al-Andalus. Como Francia, Italia y España estuvieron todos bajo su control (jaja países latinos, como molamos! xD) no me parecía rara la idea.**

**Y bueno, este es el nuevo cap, es un poco más cortó que el anterior y he tenido que hacer muchas correcciones, no me aclaraba nada xD**

**Respuestas a reviews~:**

**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma: **Tienes razón, estuve planteándome que Inglaterra metiera la pata (ese es nuestro Iggy! xD), pero lo cierto es que aún sigo pensando como va a traerle de vuelta el inglés xD.

**SakuUchiha7:**También me encanta esa forma de ser de España. La verdad es que los musulmanes se aprovecharon mucho y tenían unas tácticas de guerra increíbles O.O . Pero gracias a ellos se progresó un montón en prácticamente todas las ciencias.

**Erzebeth K: **Yo misma he tenido que repasar un montón de los libros de historia xD. ¡¿Quién diría que con Hetalia aprendería tanto?!

**Ciao~ a todos, ya sabéis: si os ha gustado, lo odiáis, tenéis alguno duda, estáis de acuerdo en que España era monísimo de pequeño o cualquier otra cosa me lo decís. Da?**

**Ciao~**


	5. Chapter 5: Rutina

**Rutina**

Romano se despertó. Tardó un poco en situarse, pero por fin recordó que había acabado durmiendo en el suelo de la habitación de Al-Andalus.

Se incorporó, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Hacía años (mejor dicho, siglos) que no dormía en el suelo. No entendía como el amigo de su hermano, Japón, pudiera aguantarlo.

Se masajeó los hombros mientras miraba a su alrededor: Al-Andalus seguía dormido en la cama, ni si quiera se había movido desde la noche anterior y aún tenía en la mano el lazo de su abuelo.

Se acercó a la cama y le miró (dormía como un bebé).

- Osea que este es España... - se murmuró para sí mismo, en bajito.- desde luego era más listo de pequeño. -Dijo aguantándose la risa.

España siempre había sido un país amistoso que intentaba siempre animar a los demás. Pero no sabía leer la atmósfera y siempre conseguía dejar en ridículo a Romano, además era muy vago a la hora de hacer sus responsabilidades, aunque ha estado trabajando duro todo su vida.

Miró a su alrededor, cotilleó un poco por aquí y por allá, pero no había nada interesante ni personal con lo que entretenerse, además, Al-Andalus le había dicho que estaba temporalmente ahí, así que era evidente que no encontraría nada.

Se sentó en el suelo: se aburría. Seguramente no podría salir de esa habitación sin que Al-Andalus le acompañara, y si ese era España, estaba seguro de que no saldría de allí hasta la tarde.

Volvió a poner su chaqueta ha modo de almohada y posó la cabeza sobre ella.

-¡Au! - Gritó (lo más bajo que pudo), se había dado en la cabeza con algo duro de su chaqueta. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el objeto con el que se había golpeado: el móvil.

Romano sonrió, por fin podría entretenerse con algo.

Era un móvil táctil, última generación, que Japón le había regalado por su cumple años, ese sí que era un buen tipo.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Romano se giró: Al-Andalus se había levantado de su profundo sueño, parecía que él sí había dormido bien.

Romano miró su móvil y se lo mostró a Al-Andalus.

- ¿Esto? -Preguntó agitándolo.

Al-Andalus se frotó los ojos.

- Sí eso, ¿qué es?

- Pues es... un láser biónico. -Dijo, con una sonrisa pícara: por fin compensaría tanto tiempo de aburrimiento.

- ¿Un la-qué?

- Un láser biónico.

- ¿Y qué es un láser?

Romano suspiró, fingiendo que le decepcionaba.

- ¿Que qué es? Un láser es como un rayo de luz muy potente, este puede destruir cualquier ser vivo, ¿no tenéis aquí?

- Eeeeh... no. ¿Has dicho cualquier ser vivo?

- Exacto, incluso a ti y a mi, son muy potentes.

Al-Andalus lo miró asustado y tragó saliva.

- Y-y ¿cómo funciona?

Romano sonrió, era su oportunidad:

-Pues mira: primero apuntas a un objetivo. -dijo apuntando a Al-Andalus.- Y luego solo tienes que pulsar en este botoncito de aquí...

Al-Andalus saltó de la cama asustado a la vez que Romano pulsaba el botón de desbloqueó de la pantalla táctil. El móvil se iluminó y apareció un dibujo de una pila que tenía escrito dentro "_Low__Battery_". Parpadeó dos veces y se apagó.

Al-Andalus asomó la cabeza desde detrás de la cama: no había pasado nada.

- ¡Maldita batería! ¡Siempre me fallas!

Romano soltó unos cuantos insultos en italiano: ya no podría jugar a todos los juegos que se había descargado.

- ¿Q-qué ha pasado? - preguntó Al-Andalus, qué seguía escondido detrás de la cama.

- ¡Pues qué me he quedado sin batería! ¡Ya no podré jugar a nada!

- ¿Entonces no era un láser bio-no-se-qué?

Romano le miró, había olvidado qué era una broma, se rió:

- ¡Pues claro qué no! ¿Te lo has creído? En el fondo eres tan niño como los que andan por la calle.

Al-Andalus le tiró una almohada, enfurruñado.

Después se ató el lazo en la muñeca, para no perderlo, y se cogió una chaqueta limpia del armario.

Salieron de la habitación. Romano tenía curiosidad de saber lo que iban ha hacer hoy. Bajaron por la torre principal, tubo tiempo de ver por la ventana. El sol no estaba demasiado alto, debían de ser las 10:00, pero ya había bastante barullo abajo: los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro con platos, ropa, comida...

Era la tercera vez que se chocaba con un sirviente en el corto camino desde las escaleras al comedor.

A Romano le rugía el estómago con fuerza, desde que había viajado al pasado solo había comido una manzana (y no había llegado a terminársela) y se moría de hambre.

Entró en el comedor lleno de ilusión, pero lo único con lo que se encontró fue con el Lesmes ese que tan mal le caía.

Lesmes le miró con cara de odio hasta que entró Al-Andalus por detrás de Romano (le había adelantado).

- Hey, la próxima vez me esperas. -Se quejó a Romano, luego miró a Lesmes.- Buenos días Lesmes, ¿has dormido bien?, porque yo sí, y como ves, no me ha asesinado nadie. -Dijo sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba en una silla.

- Tú mismo si quieres seguir así. -Le respondió Lesmes secamente, mientras se terminaba el desayuno (un trozo de pan con aceite).- Come rápido, la próxima vez que tardes tanto en bajar voy yo mismo a sacarte de la cama. -Y se fue por uno de las puertas.

Cuando ya no se oían sus pasos, Al-Andalus comentó:

- Bah, en todo los años que llevo con él no se ha atrevido a despertarme nunca. Hey, siéntate, estarás muerto de hambre.

Romano se sentó, tenía razón. Un sirviente le trajo unos trozos de pan caliente con aceite. Romano miró a su alrededor: No había tomates.

Romano había aprendido de España a venerar el tomate como La Comida por Excelencia, y siempre tomaba uno en todas las comidas del día, por muy tarde o pronto que fuera. Claro, que el tomate no llegó a España asta que Colón no descubriera América (otro buen tipo, ese Colón). Romano había caído en el momento en que la tierra aún era plana, la época equivocada.

Después de desayunar les esperó una larga jornada: por la mañana, Al-Andalus ensayaba esgrima con un instructor, luego se pasaba un rato con Mediterráneo encargándose de sus necesidades, después le tocaba hacer ronda por todo el castillo para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, más tarde un profesor le enseñaba cálculo, geografía (aunque era un país, no se sabía todo el globo) y a leer y escribir latín (que debía haber empezado hace poco, por que no se le daba muy bien).

Con todo ese trabajo daba la hora de comer, y los dos estaban muertos de hambre. Romano volvió a sentir la falta de tomates, pero lo soportó como pudo, de todas maneras la comida de la península no era tan mala, o al menos no tan mala como la de Inglaterra.

Después de la comida los dos se echaron una siesta (parecía ser que esa costumbre era de tiempos muy remotos). A penas habían dormido dos horas, relativamente poco en opinión de Romano, les despertaron unos sirvientes, por que Al-Andalus tenía que hablar de asuntos importantes con otros nobles (como Lesmes).

Esta vez, Romano no podía ir con Al-Andalus por que tenían miedo de que fuera un espía de los musulmanes, y el asunto parecía ser demasiado importante.

La reunión duró todo lo que quedaba de tarde. Durante todo ese tiempo, Romano no tenía otra cosa que hacer que contar las piedras de la pared o las baldosas del suelo. Como el móvil le había fallado, las horas se le hacían eternas.

Cuando por fin salió Al-Andalus de la habitación, ya era de noche y Romano estaba ya a punto de darse cabezazos contra la pared de puro aburrimiento.

Al-Andalus salió con un suspiro, y se giró a Romano que se había sentado en el suelo.

- Uffffff... odio discutir de cosas importantes... ha sido un día largo.- Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

- Ni que lo digas, me iba a morir de aburrimiento. -le respondió Romano.

Al-Andalus se rió y jugueteó un rato con el lazo de su muñeca.

Ya se había hecho de noche, así que no les quedó otra que irse a dormir, además, estaban agotados.

Los días siguientes a este pasaron lentamente y siempre hacían lo mismo: las clases eran las mismas, la comida era la misma, hasta las regañetas de Lesmes eran las mismas.

Romano no entendía como había sobrevivido a esa monotonía los últimos días, y entendía menos aún como la había aguantado España todos esos siglos.

Lo único bueno era que se iba ganando la confianza de Al-Andalus poquito a poco.

Pero seis o cinco días más tarde (Romano no llevaba muy bien la cuenta), se rompió esa estresante tranquilidad.

La mañana había empezado como siempre: esgrima, Mediterráneo, Latín... y después de comer, tocó las largas conversaciones que tenían lugar durante toda la tarde en esa misteriosa sala en la que Romano no podía entrar.

Romano se sentó en el suelo mientras Al-Andalus entraba a la sala. Había intentado escuchar por la puerta o pegando la oreja en las paredes, para saber que era el tema que les absorbía durante toda la tarde. Pero era imposible, ya les gustaría a los arquitectos de su país construir habitaciones tan bien insonorizadas.

Pero ese día fue diferente, porque solo habían pasado unas horas cuando de repente oyó a alguien dando voces en el interior de la sala.

Romano se levantó y pegó la oreja a la puerta. Reconocía la voz que estaba gritando: era Al-Andalus. Intentó escuchar más profundamente, pero no llegaba a entender de qué se estaba quejando el pequeño país.

Oyó como alguien se acercaba a grandes zancadas a la puerta, apenas sí tuvo tiempo de apartarse y volver al lugar donde se encontraba.

Tan pronto como se hubo sentado en el suelo, la puerta se abrió fuertemente y Al-Andalus apareció detrás de ella, tremendamente enfadado. Miró a Romano:

- ¿Has oído algo?

Romano sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, no entendía por qué Al-Andalus estaba tan enfadado.

El niño siguió andando con largas zancadas (tanto como sus pequeños pies podían) hasta su habitación. Romano le seguía.

Tenía ganas de saber que había pasado, pero seguramente no le iban a responder. En el fondo, se alegraba de no tener que pasar toda la tarde sentado en ese suelo tan frío, maldiciendo a su móvil (hacía tiempo que había terminado de contar las piedras de las paredes y el techo: 1200 en total).

Una vez hubieron llegado a la habitación, Al-Andalus cogió su espada y se la colgó en las caderas con un cinturón, después se puso encima una enorme caperuza marrón oscuro para ocultarla.

Romano no entendía nada.

- ¿Q-qué está pasando?

Al-Andalus se giró, seguía enfadado:

- ¡Necesito salir de este castillo de locos! -después se moderó un poco.- Vamos a salir a tomar el aire, tanto tiempo aquí dentro me esta estresando.

Romano no dijo nada, él también quería salir de esa fortaleza.

Fueron escaleras abajo y salieron de la torre principal. Nadie les intentó detener, pero los guardias les miraban un poco desconcertados.

Llegaron a la entrada de la fortaleza, en cuanto les vio, unos de los guardias subió el rastrillo (algo así como una puerta de hierro que servía como defensa extra durante los ataques al castillo) y bajó el puente levadizo que les conectaba con el resto de la aldea.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

**Y este ha sido todo el cuarto capítulo (el primer cap cuenta como prólogo xD). Me da pena el pobre Romano, durmiendo en el suelo, pero tendrá que soportarlo una temporada xD. Ya veis lo práctico que pueden ser los móviles de tecnología japonesa, estoy segura de que si se lo hubiera pedido, Japón le hubiera insertado un láser biónico de verdad. Si alguna vez viajáis al pasado, recomiendo esa broma xDD.**

**Por cierto, el número de piedras de la pared no es del todo exacto, piedra más piedra menos.**

**Y muchas gracias a toda la gente que soporta mi historia y que luego va y dice cosas buenas, de verdad, me anima muchísimo~! Ve~!**

**Ah, apenas llevo cinco días con fanfiction, así que soy nueva y cada día descubro algo nuevo xD. Bueno, he visto que algunos usuarios tiene un ficha técnica dónde ponen lo que les de la gana (aparece cuando pulsas en el nombre de usuario), pues estoy segura que la mía pone poco más que mi nacionalidad, así que si alguien me puede explicar dónde puedo añadir información, que me lo diga please~! si no es una molestia claro ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias (de nuevo), ya sabéis: si te gusta, lo odias, tienes algunas dudas, ideas... o quieres un láser biónico como yo, me lo decís, ningún problema. Da?**

**Ciao~**


	6. Chapter 6: Carteristas

**Nota de Autor: Atención, este capítulo va para laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargoooooooooooo~ que lo disfruten! ;)**

* * *

**Carteristas**

Salieron del castillo. Romano respiró profundamente el aire fresco y rural del campo, qué era lo mejor del mundo comparado con el aire húmedo y cerrado del castillo.

Al-Andalus también pareció tranquilizarse un poco con el aire fresco.

El pueblo estaba tranquilo y la gente estaba terminando ya sus labores diarias, los que ya habían terminado de trabajar iban a mirar los productos que los pocos mercaderes mostraban al público. Algunos incluso se decidían a comprar algo a través del "trueque".

Avanzaron colina abajo, habían decidido traerse a Mediterráneo, aunque no iban montados en él. Como la primera vez: la gente seguía parándose para mirar al asombroso caballo, que también estaba emocionado de salir al campo.

Mientras Romano miraba detenidamente uno de los puestos de joyas junto Al-Andalus, un hombre se chocó contra él. Romano casi se cae, el hombre murmuró un lo siento mientras subía la calle con prisa.

-¡Hey!

Al-Andalus agarró al hombre de la chaqueta antes de que estuviera demasiado lejos como para alcanzarle. El hombre parecía apurado:

- ¿Qué pasa?

Al-Andalus le miró a los ojos, Romano observaba un poco alejado lo que ocurría.

- Devuélvelo.

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Lo que le has robado! -Dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Romano.

El hombre le miró con cara de no entender lo que estaba pasando, se rasco la cabeza.

- Oye mocoso, no se que habrás visto tú, pero yo no he robado nada.

Al-Andalus le miró enfadado (aún no se le había pasado el cabreo). Después, apartó ligeramente su chaqueta, lo bastante como para que el hombre pudiera ver la espada que le colgaba y lo suficiente para que nadie más lo viera.

El hombre pareció ponerse nervioso.

- Robar esta mal, ¿no crees?

El hombre se metió lentamente la mano en su chaquetón y sacó una cartera marrón, sin quitarle el ojo a la reluciente espada.

Al-Andalus sonrió y cogió la cartera que le tendían, después le dio la mano al ladrón.

- ¿Lo ves cómo no era tan difícil?

El hombre carraspeó mientras se giraba y subía calle arriba sin contestar a la pregunta.

Romano se palpo la chaqueta para verificar lo que ya sabía: esa, era su cartera.

Al-Andalus miró el objeto con curiosidad, después de observarlo un rato decidió abrirla.

- ¡Hey, qué es mía! -Se quejó Romano, nervioso.

Al-Andalus abrió la cartera (había tardado un rato por qué la "cremallera" era demasiado misteriosa para él), sacaba y metía todo lo que veía en su interior y lo observaba muy interesado.

Sacó una tarjeta de crédito, la miró curioso y la volvió a meter, lo mismo hizo con todas las tarjetas. Hasta que llegó al carnet de identidad.

Lo observó detenidamente, hasta que vio la foto de Romano. Miro a Romano, luego a la foto, luego a Romano, luego a la foto... así unas cuantas veces.

- ¿Este eres tú? -le dijo emocionado.

Romano, que había desistido de quitarle la cartera, asintió.

- ¡Wa! ¿cómo se pueden hacer cuadros tan pequeños? ¡Sí hasta parecen reales!

Romano se rió, Al-Andalus se lo hubiera pasado pipa si hubiera pillado a su móvil encendido. El chico señaló los datos que decían el nombre humano y nacionalidad de Romano.

- ¿Qué narices pone aquí?

- Nada que te interese. Además está en otro idioma - Dijo, quitándole el carnet.

Al-Andalus siguió cotilleando su cartera. Encontró otra foto un poco grande, del tamaño de una tarjeta.

- ¿Y estos quienes son?

Romano miró la foto y se sonrojó:

- Bueno... ese soy yo y mi hermano...

Al-Andalus se sorprendió:

- ¡Ala! ¿Tienes un hermano?, pues sois clavados. -Dijo mientras observaba más detenidamente la foto.

En ella aparecían los dos: Romano e Italia. Romano era un joven que aparentaba unos dieciocho años, tenía el pelo liso, marrón oscuro, con el flequillo de lado y desde este le salía un enorme rulo. Tenía los ojos color dorado, y miraba a la cámara algo molesto. Su hermano Italia era igual que él, pero tenía el flequillo abierto por la mitad y el rulo mirando para el otro lado. Abrazaba a Romano mientras sonreía alegre a la cámara.

La foto la había sacado Japón con su cámara el día de su cumpleaños. Japón, Alemania y España habían celebrado una gran fiesta sorpresa. Le habían conseguido convencer para sacarle una foto con su hermano, aunque a Romano no le gustaba salir en las fotos (y menos con Italia), no había podido negarse a la petición.

Había guardado la foto en su cartera para que nadie la viera, y la tenía como algo personal.

- Venga, deja de mirarla, que la vas a desgastar. -Dijo, quitándole la foto de las manos.

- Vuestros pintores son buenísimo, ni si quiera se notan los trazados. -Dijo emocionado.

- Ya, bueno, hay mucha gente capaz de hacer esas fo... pinturas en mi país.

Al-Andalus le miró sin creérselo, luego prosiguió con la investigación de la cartera: llegó al bolsillo de las monedas.

- ¡Wa! ¿Son monedas de oro? -preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta mordió una. La escupió al instante.

- ¡Bah! ¡Ni si quiera son de calidad! -dijo mientras la tiraba al suelo desinteresadamente.

Romano recogió la moneda un poco enfadado. Iba a quejarse justo cuando vio a Al-Andalus: Había cogido el billete de cincuenta euros.

- ¡No esper-!

Demasiado tarde, Al-Andalus había partido el billete por la mitad.

- Este papel de colorines es malísimo.

- Pero, ¿sabes lo que vale eso?

Al-Andalus le miró sin entender muy bien que era lo que le fastidiaba:

- No, ¿qué era?

- Se llama billete, y te lo has cargado. Sirve para comprar. -Gruñó Romano. Genial, por poco me roba un carterista medieval, y ahora que todo ha pasado va un niño y se carga mi mejor billete. -pensó

Al-Andalus se rió, como si le hubieran contado un chiste muy bueno.

- ¿Para comprar? En tu país estáis locos, con ese papelito no conseguirías ni una zanahoria.

Sacó sonriente de su caperuza una bolsa de cuero. La agitó y se oyó el tintineo de unas monedas.

- Con esto sí que se puede comprar.

- ¿De dónde has sacado tanto dinero...? - Romano sabía que no se había traído nada del castillo, aparte de ha Mediterráneo. Entonces recordó el carterista de hace unos minutos.- ¡Le has robado a un ladrón!

Al-Andalus se puso el dedo índice entre los labios.

- Ssssssssshhhh... -susurró.- eso no se puede gritar así por que así.

- Pero si dijiste que robar estaba mal.

Al-Andalus se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

- Eso se improvisa en el momento. -Dijo.- Además, quién le roba a un ladrón tiene mil años de perdón, y a mi me viene bien todo ese tiempo.

Romano se fue a quejar, pero ya no sabía que decir, total, ese hombre casi le deja sin dinero, así que se lo merecía.

- ¡Al-Andalus!

Romano y el nombrado (más el caballo), se giraron al lugar de donde venía esa voz. Calle abajo se acercaba un niño pequeño, de unos siete años, que venía corriendo hacia ellos.

Al verle, a Al-Andalus se le iluminó la cara:

- ¡Froilán! - gritó alegre mientras le daba un abrazo al niño.

Romano observó a los dos chicos mientras estos se contaban algunas cosas: Froilán era un chico un poco más bajito que Al-Andalus, tenía también la piel morena y el pelo de un marrón tan oscuro como el de sus ojos, era un poco más bajito que el país, y estaba extremadamente delgado en comparación con él.

- ¡Hacia mucho que no bajabas al pueblo! -le dijo Froilán emocionado.

- Ya, es que nos estamos volviendo locos ahí dentro, ya no aguantaba más. -Dijo Al-Andalus, mientras señalaba al castillo.- ¿Ya has terminado de ayudar a tu padre?

- Sí, pero estamos teniendo una mala cosecha, apenas llueve. - Le respondió el niño algo desanimado.

Al-Andalus le sonrió mientras sacaba el saquito sobre el que estaban discutiendo hace apenas unos minutos Romano y él.

- Con esto podéis comprar lo queráis. -Dijo.- Pero voy ha compartilo también con el resto.

- ¡Vale! -dijo el niño emocionado.- Vamos a buscar a los demás.

Pero antes de irse a ningún lado, Froilán se giró hacia Romano, que había estado a parte durante toda la conversación:

- ¿Y este quién es?

Al-Andalus les presentó:

- Romano, Froilán; Froilán, Romano.

Los dos se saludaron con la mano.

- ¿Y qué es? -Preguntó el niño.

- Pues... oficialmente es mi esclavo personal, pero a mi me cae bien. -y le dijo más bajito.- y tiene un montón de cosas raras en el bolsillo.

El chico se rió y decidió llevarles ya con el resto (más niños), con la condición de que pudiera ir subido al caballo. Parecía que ha Mediterráneo le caía bien Froilán, no como ha Romano, que parecía que siempre se estuviese riendo de él.

Andaron hasta un pequeño descampado entre los campos de cultivo, pegado a las casas. Desde ahí se podía ver perfectamente toda la meseta, con el sol ya casi poniéndose, y también tenían una fabulosas vistas del castillo.

En el descampado había un montón de niños jugando con palos, animales o peleándose entre ellos. Al ver a Al-Andalus y al caballo (Romano no es que les interesase mucho) todos se acercaron emocionados ha saludarlos y a acariciar a Mediterráneo, que se lo pasaba genial siendo el centro de atención.

Al-andalus les dio a cada niño dos monedas de oro (al parecer, con eso podrían vivir bien dos semanas) y les presentó a Romano. Que ya se estaba enfadando de que todos le ignoraran.

Todos parecían sentir curiosidad por sus extrañas ropas y su acento. Además, Al-Andalus le pidió que sacara la cartera, con la que todos fliparon (sobretodo con la cremallera), les tuvo que enseñar las tarjetas y las "pinturas" de él y su hermano. Aunque decidió guardarse el dinero, no fuera a arruinarse.

Después los niños se pusieron a jugar con un balón de piel que seguramente habían hecho ellos, el juego se parecía un poco al fútbol, porque no podían usar nada más que las piernas, pero en este caso, el equipo que más aguantara con el balón ganaba.

Al-Andalus se apuntó en seguida a jugar en el equipo de Froilán y su equipo ganó la primera ronda. Después, Al-Andalus le pidió a Romano (que se había quedado sentado en una piedra), que se uniera la juego. Como se aburría, decidió apuntarse a la partida.

Romano se unió al equipo contrario de Al-Andalus y empezaron a luchar por el balón. Al-Andalus tenía mucha práctica y su equipo era muy bueno. Pero Romano había jugado al fútbol la mitad de su vida, y sabía hacer piruetas y pases que nadie había visto nunca, además, su equipo no se chupaba el dedo (bueno algunos sí, pero niños pequeño había en los dos equipos).

Estuvieron jugando bastante tiempo, hacía mucho que Romano no jugaba al balón, y hacía más tiempo aún que no se dirigía a un niño.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, los dos equipos habían acabado empatados en un 2-2 cuando el sol ya estaba poniéndose.

Decidieron desempatar ahí mismo, aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol.

El partido empezó con fuerza, Romano y Al-Andalus ya se lo estaban tomando como algo personal, no iban a dejarse vencer fácilmente.

Estuvieron un rato manteniendo la tensión entre ambos equipos, hasta que un pase demasiado fuerte del equipo de Romano mandó el balón entre un pequeño grupo de casas.

Froilán fue a buscar el balón y mientras el resto de los equipos se dieron un tiempo muerto para relajarse y descansar.

Al-Andalus se acercó a Romano:

- Hey, no juegas nada mal.

- Claro que no. - Respondió con superioridad.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste esos movimientos tan difíciles?

- Ya ves, es que mi país es el mejor con las pelota. -Mintió.

Se quedaron un rato descansando, hasta que Al-Andalus se levantó un poco tenso.

- Oye, ¿No está tardando mucho Froilán?

Romano miró a su alrededor: la cabeza del niño no asomaba por ningún sitio. Parecía que algunos chicos más también habían notado la falta del niño.

Al-Andalus se levantó acariciando ligeramente el pomo de su espada, se había quitado la caperuza para jugar más cómodo, pero no había querido separarse de su arma.

- ¡¿Froilán?! -Gritó Al-Andalus hacia las casas. Nada.- ¡Hey! Ya puedes aparecer.

De nuevo nada contestó, los demás niños también se habían callado para escuchar mejor, pero el mocoso no aparecía por ninguna parte. Romano también empezó a preocuparse.

Al-Andalus avanzó hacia las casas agarrando su espada para desenvainarla en cuanto se diera la ocasión. Indicó a los demás chico que se quedaran atrás, pero Romano decidió seguirlo. Total, no podía separarse de él.

Se acercaron al hueco que había entre las pequeñas casas de madera por el que el balón se había metido, el sol se iba poniendo y cada vez se veía menos. Llegaron a las casas.

- ¡Al-An...!

Una mano le tapo la boca a Froilán, que se había quedado quieto, mirando con ojos llorosos a su amigo.

Un hombre que no podían ver bien había cogido a Froilán y le sujetaba con fuerza para que no se moviera.

Al-Andalus desenvainó la espada.

- Yo que tú soltaría esa arma...

El hombre le había hablado, parecía sonreír con cada palabra. Movió un poco la mano que tenía bajo el cuello del muchacho. Romano y Al-Andalus pudieron ver el fino reluz plateado de un cuchillo pegado al cuello de Froilán, que soltó una lágrima. Al-Andalus lanzó la espada lejos, impotente.

- ¡Suéltalo! ¡No te ha hecho nada! -Gritó Al-Andalus, pero sin moverse del sitio.

El hombre sonrío.

- Robar está mal ¿verdad qué sí?

Romano reconoció la fría voz del hombre: era el carterista que se había intentado quedar con todo su dinero.

- Tú... -Dijo Al-Andalus.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Quiero de vuelta todo mi dinero, o sí no... -Se pasó el dedo índice como sí fuera una cuchilla por el cuello, destapándole la boca a Froilán, que estaba más pálido que el mármol.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo devolverte el dinero.

Romano miró al pequeño país, sabía que ninguno de los niños del descampado había gastado aún sus monedas, y que devolverían el dinero sin rechistar en esa situación. Pero Al-Andalus hablaba en serio.

- ¿Te lo has gastado tan pronto?

- Lo he invertido en algo más importante que en lo que te lo ibas ha gastar tú. Seguramente ni siquiera es tuyo.

El hombre se rió secamente:

- Entonces... -Dijo mientras presionaba un poco el cuchillo en el cuello del chico, Froilán aguantó la respiración.

- ¡No! ¡Para! -gritó Al-Andalus.- ¡Hagamos un trato!

El hombre se paró, parecía que le interesaba la idea.

- ¿Un trato?

- Sí. -Respondió Al-Andalus con decisión.- El niño por mí.

Froilán y Romano le miraron alarmados.

- Froilán no te ha hecho nada, y yo sí ¿verdad?

El hombre se lo pensó sin dejar soltar el cuchillo, los segundos se hacían eternos. Finalmente respondió:

- Vale, soltaré al niño, pero ven tú primero. Y no te pares.

Al-Andalus empezó a andar, y cuándo estuvo lo bastante cerca, el hombre soltó a Froilán, que salió corriendo mirando con desesperación al país, que no se había parado, e hiendo directamente a abrazar a Romano mientras se echaba a llorar por la tensión.

Al-Andalus llegó al lado del hombre, que sonrió con satisfacción:

- Bien, ahora la pagarás. -Dijo.

El hombre se abalanzó contra Al-Andalus y le atravesó con el cuchillo el estómago. Romano le había tapado la cara ha Froilán previendo lo que pasaría. Observaba la situación a distancia, pero lo suficientemente cerca para verlo todo.

El hombre sonrió mortíferamente:

- Nadie sobrevive si se atreve a robarme dinero, me da igual sí eres un niño.

- A mí también me da igual sí eres un adulto.

- ¡¿Qué!?

Al-Andalus le pegó un puñetazo en la cara al ladrón. Por como había sonado, seguro que le había roto la nariz.

El hombre se había caído al suelo por la sorpresa y miraba a Al-Andalus con miedo mientras se taba la nariz. Al-Andalus le observaba ignorando su herida.

- Ahora vete de aquí si no quieres que yo te mate, y será mejor que no vuelvas.

El hombre no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo del callejón, fundiéndose con la oscuridad que poco a poco iba apareciendo. Seguramente no dormiría bien esa noche.

En cuanto el hombre desapareció Al-Andalus se apoyó pesadamente en la pared de una de las casas. Romano y Froilán fueron corriendo hacia el país. El niño abrazó Al-Andalus.

- ¡Al-Andalus! ¿Estás bien?, ese hombre no tenía ni idea de lo magnífico que eres.

Al-Andalus le revolvió el pelo a su pequeño amigo mientras que se agarraba con fuerza al brazo de Romano.

- Tú sí que eres magnífico Froilán, te has comportado como un valiente. -Dijo mientras se palpaba la herida.- Me parece que tengo que volver al castillo. -Su voz estaba un poco afónica.

Froilán fue corriendo a contarles lo ocurrido a los demás niños. Mientras, Romano aprovechó para subir a Al-Andalus a Mediterráneo, que soltó un relincho.

- Idiota...

- No puedo hacer nada por ello. - Dijo Al-Andalus agarrándose como podía al caballo.

Romano se despidió rápidamente de los chicos y se subió al caballo, por que Al-Andalus tenía toda la pinta de acabar en el suelo si no le ayudaba.

Avanzaron a buen trote al castillo. Cuando por fin bajaron del animal, Al-Andalus apenas podía moverse. Movía el solo los pies, pero se apoyaba todo el peso en Romano.

En cuanto las puertas del castillo se cerraron a sus espaldas, Al-Andalus se soltó de él y calló al suelo para no levantarse.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: Este a sido el capítulo, creo que el más largo de mi vida xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya veis, la cremalleras son algo misterioso y en la actualidad no las prestamos la atención que deberían. Por un mundo con más cremalleras!**

**No aconsejo que se lleve dinero actual al pasado, la gente no lo aprecia y acabaría usando los billetes de posavasos. Así que mejor los dejáis en vuestras casitas hasta que volváis, a salvo xD Eso sí, las fotos molan xDD**

**No voy a poder actualizar el fic hasta el lunes TT, pero ya veis que este capítulo ha sido largo, así que espero que os cunda.**

**Tranquilos, Al-Andalus está bien ;)**

**Respuestas a Reviews~:**

**SakuUchiha7: **Sería genial que Romano tuviera cobertura en la edad media, entonces la tecnología japonesa sería el nova más xD

**rin06rimichi: **Me algro que te guste! La verdad es que todo el mundo se pregunta porqué Arthur ha fallado, pues bueno... yo tampoco lo sé xD. Lo cierto es que al pobre le tenemos en muy poca estima. En algo debía acertar no? xDDD

Lo siento, pero este noble me lo inventé enterito (excepto el nombre, que lo saqué de internet), ya me habría gustado que existiera, aunque sea algo agrío, tiene su corazoncito... XD

**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma: **Yo en esa época me aburriría muchísimo: sin internet, ni tomates... T.T

Muchas gracias por la ayuda, ya me di cuenta que profile significa perfil (me manejo genial con el inglés, pero no me acordaba de esa palabra xD), pensé que iba a ser más chungo, y me estaba comiendo el coco xD

No sé si te referías a ponerlo al final de este cap o al de la historia en sí, pero bueno...

**Make pasta no War!**

**(Cualquier pregunta, duda, te gusta o no y tooooodo eso me lo decís Da?) xDD**

**ciao~**


	7. Chapter 7: Un día largo

**Nota de Autor: Hola! Por fin actualizo el fic, he tardado un poco más de lo acostumbrado pero aquí estoy de nuevo (aplausos)**

**Bueno, la mayoría de los capítulos de está historia ya están escritos, pero me los reléo para añadir cosas y todo ese rollo. Así que voy a dar un aviso: Recordáis que os dije que el cap anterior era el más larco que he hecho? Pues bien, retiro lo dicho porque este es prácticamente el doble xD**

**ÁNIMO!**

* * *

**Un día largo**

Romano caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro del pasillo que daba a la habitación de Al-Andalus.

En cuanto el país se había derrumbado en medio de la entrada habían ido a socorrerlo unos sirvientes que enseguida llamaron al curandero. Habían decidido subirle a su habitación y atenderlo ahí.

Romano seguía caminando de un lado para otro, sin saber muy bien que hacer: no podía separase de Al-Andalus, pero le habían echado de la habitación. Lo única opción era esperar en la puerta.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba tan nervioso, sabía que la vida del niño no corría ningún peligro, ya que estaba claro que esa persona era un hombre normal y corriente. Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo estúpido que había sido Al-Andalus al dejarse atacar así.

De repente Lesmes apareció por las escaleras, iba aun paso rápido y estaba muy enfadado. Acorraló a Romano contra la pared:

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

Romano también se enfadó:

- ¿Cómo que qué le he hecho?

- Se que has sido tú, no me engañaras.

- Mira, si hubiera sido yo, el chico ya estaría muerto.

- Me da igual lo que digas, tú has echo algo.

Romano le empujó para separarse de él, no le gustaba nada que le echasen la culpa:

- Mira, ese idiota se puso delante de un ladrón psicópata como si nada, y ahora lo está pagando. -Dijo.- ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que es el que está mas cuerdo de todo este maldito castillo.

Romano se echó a andar dejando solo a Lesmes, no iba a salir del castillo, pero no soportaba ni respirar el mismo aire que ese pijo.

Estuvo dando vueltas por los pasillos, pensando en lo que había pasado, desde luego, iba a hablar con Al-Andalus sobre el tema.

Después empezó a pensar en su viaje al pasado, sí estaba bien enseñarle a Al-Andalus todas esas cosas del futuro, si afectaría a su presente.

- Oh mierda, -se dijo a sí mismo.- Ni si quiera se cómo volver.

El inútil de Inglaterra no le había dicho como ni cuándo volvería. A lo mejor no le pensaba enviar de vuelta y simplemente le había engañado para que se tirase por ese agujero. Se llevó las manos a la cara, le dolía la cabeza de pensar en esas cosas. Además, sí se le ocurría dejar a Romano ahí tirado entonces sería él quien lo pagaría, porque España aprovecharía la oportunidad para partirle la cara.

Llevaba ya una hora rondado por el castillo, y decidió volver ya a la habitación y descubrir que había sido de Al-Andalus.

El pasillo que daba a la habitación estaba desierto, no había ningún sirviente montando barullo por ahí, y lo mejor de todo... no estaba Lesmes.

Romano se relajó al no sentir la presencia de ese noble creído, se quedó escuchando, por si oía algún ruido, pero con lo bien insonorizado que estaba todo el castillo, podrían estar haciendo un concurso de trompetas en la habitación de al lado y Romano no lo habría notado.

Suspiró y se metió en la habitación.

El cuarto estaba en silencio, alguien había encendido unas velas, por que ya era noche cerrada. Para sorpresa de Romano, el curandero seguía en la habitación, estaba guardando las vendas en un macuto que llevaba con sigo.

Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, pero aparentaba ochenta (en esos tiempos llegar a los cincuenta ya era todo un record). Era calvo y tenía una gran barriga. Se sorprendió al verle entrar.

- Tú debes ser Romano.

El país asintió un poco nervioso.

- Tengo un mensaje de Al-Andalus. -Dijo.- te da las gracias por llevarle hasta al castillo, y te da permiso para salir del castillo cuando quieras, pero con guardias.

Romano asintió sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Lo de los guardias lo añadió Lesmes al enterarse. -Dijo el curandero un poco divertido.

A Romano le molestó oír el nombre, ese noble aparecía en todas partes, seguramente también había estado en la habitación.

Se acercó a la cama: Al-Andalus estaba dormido tranquilamente, le habían quitado la camisa y lucía un montó de vendas en todo el estómago.

El curandero le miró:

- Tiene suerte de ser un reino, por que sí no, no lo habría contado. La herida es profunda y la ha causado algo afilado. No nos ha dicho como ha sido.

Romano sabía que el curandero quería una respuesta, pero prefería no contarle nada, por que seguramente ni se lo creería.

- Simplemente, le gusta meterse en problemas.

- Hm, lo suponía, -Dijo el curandero, sabiendo que no conseguiría otra respuesta.- bueno, siendo él, lo único que necesita es dormir, y mucho. No se le dará de alta hasta que se despierte él solo.

El curandero cerró su macuto con una cuerda y salió de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de Romano.

Romano se quedó solo en el cuarto.

- Muy bien Bella Durmiente, -dijo más bien para sí mismo.- ya has oído al médico, te toca dormir y a mí aburrirme.

Al-Andalus ni siquiera se movió, solo se oía su profunda respiración. Seguro que ni aunque quisiera podría despertarlo de ese sueño tan profundo.

Se quedó mirando la cara de dormido de Al-Andalus, le habían dicho que la gente cuando duerme parece más joven, él nunca se había visto a sí mismo dormido, pero sí a su hermano, que se supone que era igual que él, así que podía imaginárselo.

Pues si Al-Andalus aparentaba unos doce años, dormido parecía tener siete. Habría matado por poder sacarle una foto con su móvil.

Se quedó un rato pensando. No tenía ganas de dormir, y menos en el suelo de piedra, aún no se había acostumbrado.

Al final se rindió y se durmió, no tenía sentido quedarse ahí tumbado sin nada más que hacer que mirar a Al-Andalus. Se durmió deseando que el chico se levantara al día siguiente.

Se despertó por la mañana. Todo estaba en silencio.

Se incorporó en el suelo frotándose la espalda, como esperaba: le dolía horrores.

La vela que alguien había encendido la noche anterior se había consumido, y ahora soltaba un hilito de humo.

Miró a la cama: Al-Andalus seguía ahí dormido, no había movido ni un músculo desde la noche anterior. Otra vez, Romano sintió la tentación de sacarle una foto.

Se asomó a la estrecha ventana y vio que el sol ya había salido completamente, debían de ser las once. El curandero debió de avisar de que nadie se atreviera a molestar al pequeño país.

Romano se puso la chaqueta: no tenía la menor intención de quedarse el día entero metido en una habitación.

- Adiós Bella Durmiente, que tengas buenos sueños, que yo me largo. -Se despidió.

Salió de la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido al cerrar la puerta. A primera vista todo parecía tranquilo, pero al bajar las escaleras al piso de abajo se metió en un mar de murmullos.

Unido al barullo que cada mañana se montaba, se sumaron todos los susurross y conversaciones sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Además, la presencia de Romano solo consiguió alterar más a los sirvientes, e irritarle a él.

Lesmes se manifestó de repente (como siempre, el pijo estaba en todas partes). Consiguió que todos los sirvientes se callaran con solo aparecer por el pasillo. Por un momento, Romano pensó en irse con él para no tener que soportar los murmullos. Pero el noble le dedicó una mirada que habría asustado al propio Rusia (lo cual, en toda la historia del mundo, había sido imposible). Romano se aguantó las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo y le devolvió la mirada: él también sabía poner mirada asesina.

Después, Lesmes desapareció del pasillo igual que como había venido: como un fantasma.

Romano se relajó y miró a su alrededor: Todos los sirvientes se habían quedado parados mirando la batalla de miraditas y ahora observaban a Romano con una mezcla entre miedo y emoción. De repente, todos volvieron en sí y siguieron con sus labores diarias, pero sin cesar los cotilleos.

Después de desayunar una triste tostada sin tomate, Romano, sintiéndose observado a cada minuto, sopesó la idea de tirarse desde la torre más alta o salir un rato del castillo. Finalmente se decidió por esta última, porque la primera idea incluía la felicidad de Lesmes, y no tenía ganas de hacerle pasar un buen día.

Salió del castillo sin que nadie le dijera nada. Tenía suerte de que Al-Andalus le hubiera dado permiso de salir libremente del fuerte, seguramente sabía que si dejaba a Lesmes y a Romano solos en el castillo, habría un baño de sangre. Decidió no llevarse a Mediterráneo, era consciente de que ese caballo era más listo que él, y que acabaría traicionándolo. De todas maneras decidió despedirse de él de parte parte de Al-Andalus (el caballo pareció agradecérselo, pero seguía burlándose de él).

En cuanto dio un paso fuera del castillo, dos guardias bien fornidos le cubrieron a cada uno de sus lados, sin soltar palabra. Al parecer ya nadie quería hablar con Romano, y eso a él le enfadaba.

Se quedó mirando fijamente a los guardias mientras bajaban pueblo abajo, primero a uno y luego al otro.

El primero era el más alto y probablemente el mayor de los dos. Miraba al frente, sin mover ni un músculo de su cara seria. A Romano le recordó a uno de esos soldados ingleses que vestían como los muñecos plomo (más bien los muñecos de plomo vestían como ellos, pero a Romano eso le daba igual) y por más cosas que les hicieras no hacían ni la menor expresión.

El segundo guardia era más bajito y joven, desvió la mirada a un lado en cuanto Romano se giró hacia él, parecía algo nervioso. Romano sonrió, su técnica de intimidar con la mirada estaba funcionando.

Volvió a mirar al frente mientras seguían andando por el pueblo, en cuanto notó que él soldado más joven se había relajado, cogió impulso y saltó hacia él.

- ¡BUUUUUU!

El soldado dio un saltó para atrás intentando no caerse mientras soltaba un gritito como el de una chica. Romano se empezó a reír como nunca mientras se sujetaba la tripa. El otro guardia, del susto, había desenvainado la espada. Pero eso, más que asustar a Romano, le hizo reír con más fuerza.

- ¿Y vosotros sois la guardia real? ¡Hasta el caballo lo haría mejor!

Se pasó toda la mañana chinchando a los guardias, el joven siempre caía en sus trampas y el otro ya no se molestaba ni en mirar. Al final Romano acabó hablando con ellos (más bien solo, porque ellos nunca decían nada) de las tonterías que hacía su hermano, de como se hacía una buena pasta y sobre cremalleras.

A la hora de comer, Romano compró un buena barra de pan con una moneda de oro que le había cogido prestada a Al-Andalus (alegando que el chico se la había dejado de presupuesto).

Les ofreció un poco de pan a los guardias, pero ninguno lo aceptó, seguramente el joven creía que había alguna trampa. Estuvo un rato comentando lo buena que estaba la comida de su país y como la echaba de menos y hablando sobre sus pinturas mágicas y lo bien que las podía hacer él.

Más tarde, fueron a la explanada donde el día anterior había estado jugando con la pelota, pero no había ni un solo niño. Miró al sol: debían de ser las cuatro de la tarde. A esa hora estarían descansando o retomando el trabajo de por la mañana. Desde ahí ya podía ver un montón de campos de cosecha y a gente ya ocupada en ellos. Romano recordó cuando era pequeño y vivía en casa de España. Siempre le estaba obligando a trabajar en la cosecha de tomates de sol a sol. España también trabajaba con él en el huertoa y le había enseñado a cuidar de los tomates como si fueran un tesoro. Por culpa de España a él también se le había pegado la fiebre del tomate y tenía amplias cosechas de ellos.

Se sentó en una piedra baja mientras recordaba viejos tiempos (muy, muy, viejos tiempos) de cuando estaba en España y de como habían cambiado las cosas. Los guardias se quedaron de pie, cada uno a un lado, como siempre.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, la tarde había pasado y pronto se pondría el sol. Unas nubes oscuras se acercaban desde las montañas. Romano se había quedado tan ensimismado que apenas se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo (además, como era un país, los días se le pasaban más rápido). Los guardias no se habían movido del sitio. Seguro que echan de menos mi voz. -pensó Romano aguantándose la risa.

- ¡Romano!

Un niño se le echó encima tirándolo al suelo, suerte que estaba sentado. Romano intentó desprenderse del abrazo: nunca le habían gustado.

El niño resultó ser Froilán, venía tan emocionado como siempre: dando abrazos. Los guardias aprovecharon para echarse unas risas y cobrar su venganza.

- ¡Froilán! -Dijo, mientras echaba una mirada asesina a los guardias.- De... ¿de dónde has salido?

El niño sonrió y se sentó al lado de Romano.

- Pues acabo de terminar la jornada, ha sido un día duro. Espero que llueva. -suspiró, señalando las nubes que se acercaban lentamente como enormes gigantes negros.- Y ¿cómo se encuentra Al-Andalus?

Romano se giró, se le había olvidado que el niño también había estado presente la otra noche.

- Pues... lo sabré cuando se despierte. A ese mocoso le han dejado dormir todo lo que quiera y ya lleva un día entero. Seguro que se está riendo de nosotros.

Froilán se rió, mientras observaba el atardecer al lado de Romano, pero no sentado como él lo hacía, sino andando de un lado a otro entreteniéndose hasta con las hormigas. Como veía que Romano no decía nada, decidió empezar él la conversación:

- Sabes, pillamos al ladrón, por que era un ladrón ¿verdad?

Romano se giró, Froilán sonrió con emoción por la atención que le prestaba.

- Estuvimos buscándole la misma tarde del accidente, antes de que anocheciera, y lo encontramos en seguida intentando robar un caballo.

- ¿Un caballo?

Froilán soltó una risita:

- Es que el pobre se había aterrado y quería escapar del pueblo cuánto antes, pero no veas la cara que puso cuando le encontramos, pensé que se moría allí mismo. -soltó una carcajada.- los mayores le dieron una paliza.

- ¿Los mayores? -Romano seguía sin enterarse bien de todo.

- Que te crees, ¿qué nos dejaban ir a los niños? Yo les dije que aguantaría la respiración hasta que me dejaran ir con ellos, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que iba en serio me dejaron, hasta las mujeres fueron a por él.

Romano se quedó anonadado, ya le gustaría que su equipo de fútbol tuviera tanta unión como ese pueblo para hacer las cosas.

- Y que pasó.

- Pues nada, que le pegaron una paliza, lo que suele pasar, pero en mi opinión las madres se pasaron con los rastrillos... -Romano le echó una mirada de susto.- que no hombre, ¿cómo iban a traer rastrillos?, son demasiado caros, así que trajeron palas...

Romano tragó saliva. Nota para el futuro: no te metas con nadie del pueblo.

Después de dar otras tres vueltas al descampado y una vez que las hormigas se hubieron cansado de él, Froilán por fin se sentó al lado de Romano.

- ¿Sabes? Así fue como conocí a Al-Andalus.

Romano le miró sorprendido:

- ¿Te lanzaste a darle un abrazo y le empezaste a hablar de las hazañas de tu pueblo?

- No, claro que no fue así. - Le dijo Froilán riéndose, como vio que había captado la atención de Romano, empezó.- Fue el pasado invierno, cuando llegaron todos los nobles...

El noble del castillo nos había avisado con anterioridad de que gente importante vendría dentro de poco y que tendríamos que dar lo mejor de nosotros, eso según mi padre significaba trabajar el doble ¡en pleno invierno! Se notaba que nuestro noble no había cogido una hoz en su vida. Pero claro, como él es el que manda nosotros tuvimos que trabajar duro por la misma recompensa.

Unas semanas después, llegó esa gente tan importante, nos obligaron a asistir a todo el pueblo, lo cual no es difícil porque no llegamos a ser más de cincuenta. Ya habían venido figuras importantes antes, a discutir problemas de territorio, pero esta vez fue diferente: Eran como seis o siete nobles con sus pajes y todos vestidos con ropas ricas y joyas, todos parecían ser muy fuertes y lucían unas espadas largas y relucientes: Con un simple anillo de esos nobles una familia podría sobrevivir por su cuenta un año entero.

Claro está que nosotros nos quedamos con la boca abierta, pero nos quedamos más alucinados cuando vimos a un niño incorporado en ese desfile de titanes, no por el hecho de ser un niño (que también impresionaba), sino por que comparado con los demás nobles, que iban vestidos con sus ricas telas y sostenían sus brillantes escudos y espadas, el chico no enseñaba ningún lujo, es más, ni siquiera iba calzado (con el frío que hacía). Eso sí, tenía una espada enorme que no se ni como podía sujetarla.

Por supuesto que todos los niños nos pusimos del lado del chico y no parábamos de vitorearle, ni si quieras los padres nos mandaron callar, estaban igual de impresionados. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Al-Andalus.

Durante los días siguientes no paramos de jugar a que éramos caballeros y de preguntarnos quién era ese niño.

Unos días después empezaron a caer unas fuertes nevadas, lo cual no fue muy bueno porque la cosecha se echó a perder, pero ahora teníamos más tiempo libre y salía a jugar con los demás niños a batallas de nieve en este descampado.

Un día llegué aquí el primero, después de hacer las pocas tareas que me mandaron mis padres, y me encontré al chico del desfile. Lo reconocí porque aún con la nieve y el frío iba descalzo.

Me quedé de piedra al verlo, además, aún de lejos podía ver claramente la espada. Me acerqué lentamente hacia el niño, que estaba sentado en la misma piedra que tú. En todo el tiempo que tardé en acercarme no movió ni un músculo, tengo que reconocer que yo se andar muy silenciosamente, pero con la nieve, las hojas secas y mis nervios no es que fuera el rey del espionaje.

Me puse delante de él: no se movía, estaba algo pálido y tenía los ojos cerrados. Por un momento me asusté y creí que estaba muerto. Pero me di cuenta de que respiraba profundamente: estaba dormido.

Me quedé sentado un rato en la nieve observándole y preguntándome como es que no se le habían puesto los pies morados de frío (a mi nunca me ha pasado, pero mi padre me ha dicho que puede ocurrir en los días como este). Claro que el chico estaba durmiendo y, como es normal, la gente, por muy quieta que sea, se mueve un poco en sueños. Fue muy gracioso ver como Al-Andalus se iba balanceando para delante y para atrás cada vez más fuertemente hasta que se cayo de morros contra la nieve. Pegándolo un susto a él y a mí. A mi me hizo gracia, pero mis padres me han enseñado a no reírme de alguien que tenga una espada, por muy difícil que sea. Así que me aguanté todo lo que pude, pero el chico no lo resistió y empezó a reírse de sí mismo.

Yo me sentía un tanto extraño porque nunca había estado cerca de alguien tan importante, pero el empezó a hablar conmigo preguntándome mi nombre y cosas como esas, sin ni siquiera preocuparse de sus pies, que se habían quedado enterrados en la nieve.

Así fue como me hice amigo de él (más bien él se hizo amigo de mí) hasta el día de hoy.

Froilán acabó sus historia cogiendo aire. Romano le había estado escuchando, pero desde la parte de la caída no había parado de reírse, así que tuvo que esperar a que a este le volviera el oxígeno.

- ¿Y tú cómo conociste a Al-Andalus?

A Romano le pilló la pregunta por sorpresa y se lo tuvo que pensar un rato: no iba a contarle que había viajado en el tiempo gracias a un inglés psicópata.

- Digamos... que me tiró desde un edificio.

- Guau, eso debió de doler.

- Ya, pero por lo menos me salvé de ser atrapado por los musulmanes.

- ¡Te perseguían los musulmanes!

Como parecía que Froilán no iba a parar de preguntarle cosas, Romano optó por contarle como conoció a Al-Andalus y como acabó como "esclavo".

- … y el caballo me odia. -Concluyó Romano.

- ¡Tu vida es una aventura! Como me gustaría ser como tú.

- Puf, ni te imaginas por lo que he tenido que pasar. -Dijo Romano, recordando el mal trago en casa de Inglaterra.

Estuvieron otro rato charlando, los guardias de Lesmes no dijeron nada, pero escuchaban atentamente desde que Froilán contó su historia. A Romano le preocupaba que luego fueran a decírselo todo a su amo, así que intentó esquivar cualquier tema que les pudiera importar.

Al final las nubes negras les obligaron a separarse: entre que estaba anocheciendo y el temporal que se iba a montar, ya casi no se veía nada. Romano le dio las gracias a quien sea que construyera el sistema eléctrico en las ciudades.

Se despidió de Froilán antes de que empezara a llover, pero eso no fue suficiente para escapar del chaparrón. A medio camino hacia el castillo empezó la tormenta. Y no, no era una tormenta cualquiera, Romano estaba seguro que estaba expresamente hecha para fastidiarle. Empezó a llover con fuerza y el agua lo encharcaba todo, oyó como los guardias soltaban unos cuantos tacos. Romano se cubrió con la chaqueta, pero estaba seguro de que sus zapatos (que ya estaban bastante maltratados) no llegarían a contarlo.

Corrieron todo lo que el barro les dejaba hacia el castillo, una vez dentro, los guardias no lo dudaron un instante a la hora de desaparecer, seguramente para sus propios cuartos.

Romano se quedó solo en la entrada. Miró a su alrededor: no había ni un alma. Se estremeció, sin nadie armando barullo, ese castillo daba escalofríos.

Se frotó el estómago, tenía un hambre atroz. Lo único que había comido desde el desayuno era una barra de pan y ahora se moría de hambre. Desafortunadamente, seguro que las cocinas estaban cerradas. Romano sabía cocinar y tenía talento, pero ya se había acostumbrados a los modernos aparatos de cocina y no tenía ni idea de con qué se cocinaba en España (aparte de con tomates, pero eso no era el siglo indicado). Desde que había viajado en el tiempo había adelgazado un montón. Lo primero que haría al volver a casa sería comerse un buen plato de pasta con salsa de tomate y queso. Sí, sonaba perfecto.

Romano se quedó un rato pensando que hacer, y como se sentía frío, húmedo y obviamente incómodo, decidió que lo mejor sería volver a la habitación y olvidarse de la comida hasta la mañana siguiente.

Subió las escaleras silenciosamente, realmente daba pavor andar a solas por el edificio y cualquier sonido que hacía retumbaba siniestramente. Había probado a acelerar la marcha, pero eso solo conseguía que hiciera más ruido y que se asustara más. Maldijo haber llegado tan tarde al castillo. Eso sí, seguro que a esas horas no se encontraba con el pijo de Lesmes. Sonrió ante esa idea, que le dio ánimos para seguir adelante.

Por fin se encontró delante de la puerta de la habitación. La abrió lentamente, no porque no quisiera despertar a Al-Andalus, sino porque ya había comprobado que cualquier ruido se volvía algo horrible con tanto silencio.

Miró a su alrededor mientras entraba en el cuarto: nada había cambiado. Alguien había dejado unas vendas y algunos utensilios médico encima del escritorio y notó que también le habían cambiado las vendas al pequeño país. Seguramente fue el curandero.

Se acercó a Al-Andalus, que dormía plácidamente ajeno a la tormenta que se desataba fuera, Froilán estaba en lo cierto: no se movía lo más mínimo.

- Te juro que ahora mismo te sacaría una foto, sí el móvil no hubiera muerto, mocoso durmiente. -Dijo, otra vez, para sí mismo. Se quedó un rato mirando al país, envidiando lo bien que dormía comparado con él. Después se alejó y se puso a exprimir su chaqueta que ya más bien parecía una esponja de toda el agua que había absorbido. Segunda nota para el futuro: La próxima vez que viajes en el tiempo traete un chubasquero.

Estaba en plena tarea de secado cuando una voz infantil interrumpió su trabajo.

- Esto... ¿qué es un móvil?

Romano se giró asustado, primero porque acaba de oír algo que no fueran sus pensamientos en un castillo terrorífico; y segundo, por que el que hablaba era Al-Andalus.

- Heeeey, ¿me vas responder? -le dijo Al-Andalus desde la cama con una sonrisa sarcástica al ver la cara de Romano.

- ¿T-te has despertado?

- No, me estás viendo en sueños. -Le respondió burlonamente Al-Andalus.

Romano se acercó a él lentamente y acercó la mano a su rostro como si quisiera comprobar sí era real o no. Pero de repente, con un gesto rápido le dio una bofetada que consiguió que Al-Andalus viera las estrellas.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¿¡Pero qué narices te pasa!? -Le gritó Al-Andalus mientras se masajeaba la mejilla con gesto dolorido.

- Y esto te pasa por ser un idiota. -le aclaró Romano sin poder contener una sonrisa de satisfacción.- Me has dejado solo con ese pijo y sus guardias un día entero.

Al-Andalus hizo un intento para incorporarse, seguramente para devolverle el golpe, pero cuando ya estaba a medio camino de conseguirlo, hizo un gesto de dolor y se palpó las vendas mientras se volvía a tumbar. Aún no estaba del todo recuperado.

- Maldita sea... ni siquiera puedo devolvértela... -Dijo con tono de resignación desde su cama.

- Pues lo que decía, por idiota. -Recalcó Romano, consiguiendo enfadar más al otro país.- Y dime, ¿cuánto lleva La Bella Durmiente despierta?

Al-Andalus enarcó una ceja:

- ¿Bella Durmiente? ¿Quién es esa?

Romano se cubrió la cara con la mano, con gesto de decepción.

- Nos es nadie... ¿que cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

- Ah ¿yo? -Dijo señalándose un poco confuso.- Pues desde media tarde, el curandero me dijo que mis heridas progresan adecuadamente y que sí me quedo en cama hoy, mañana podré salir del castillo.-Dijo con un tono de emoción ante esto último.

Romano se sentó en el suelo mientras extendía al máximo su chaqueta, con la esperanza de que se secara rápido. Después se tumbó de la manera más cómoda posible (pero si no la había encontrado en la última semana ya no lo conseguiría) y miró al techo.

- He hablado con Froilán.

Al-Andalus se emocionó al oír el nombre del chico.

- ¿¡Ah sí!? Sabía que era buena idea dejarte salir del castillo. -Dijo con más emoción sí era posible.- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

Romano le contó toda la historia del carterista medieval y sobre los guardias de Lesmes, que le habían estado siguiendo todo el día, algo que a Al-Andalus no le sorprendía lo más mínimo.

- Claro, por eso has venido tan mojado...

- ¿Es qué no has mirado por la ventana? Llueve a mares. -Dijo como si fuera obvio.

- Lo siento, estaba recuperándome de mis heridas, gracias por preocuparte. -Le respondió Al-Andalus, mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

Romano se tumbó dándole la espalda al chico. Estaba enfadado con el país por haberse dejado herir tan fácilmente, aunque no fuera a morir por grave que fuera la herida, tampoco era para dejarse abandonar así. Aparte de que el mal tiempo también le ponía de un humor de perros.

- Hey, no me digas que te vas a dormir. Llevo todo el día en cama, sin salir. -Se quejó Al-Andalus.

- Será mejor que te duermas si mañana quieres ver el sol.

Respondió Romano, con un tono bastante molesto. Al-Andalus debió de pensárselo, y al parecer estuvo de acuerdo, porque se acomodó en la cama y susurró un buenas noches. Romano no tenía sueño, era imposible tenerlo en un suelo de piedra frío y con el sonido de una fuerte tormenta, que más bien parecía un mar embravecido, de fondo. Poco a poco, y después de estar contando ovejitas un buen rato, a Romano se le fueron cerrando los ojos, hasta que por fin quedó dormido.

Romano abrió los ojos. Un fuerte trueno hizo temblar el castillo.

Se sentía mareado, aún era de noche y podía oír la fuerte tormenta que se estaba desatando fuera. Se frotó los ojos, estaba seguro que hacía solo unas horas que se había dormido. Otro rayo cruzó el cielo, seguido inmediatamente por un trueno que retumbó por todas las paredes del castillo: tenían la tormenta encima.

A Romano no le hacía ninguna gracia despertarse en medio de una tormenta, por la noche, dentro de un castillo que en esos momentos se le antojaba terrorífico. Pero no había sido el trueno el que le había sacado de su sueño.

Romano se incorporó un poco para observar mejor (todo lo que le dejaban la luz de los rayos) la habitación. En seguida dirigió su mirada hacia la cama que tenía al lado: Había un enorme bulto entre las sabanas. Romano se acercó un poco mientras otro rayo y su seguido trueno iluminaban el lugar: El bulto se estremeció.

- No puede ser... -Dijo Romano para sí mismo, en un susurro prácticamente inaudible con la tormenta.- ¿Al-Andalus?

El bulto de sabanas no dijo nada. Romano no se lo podía creer, aquel país que se había enfrentado a un carterista con una espada ahora le daba miedo unas simple tormenta. Se quedó un rato disfrutando del miedo que tenía su amigo, en venganza por haberse quedado inconsciente tanto tiempo.

Nunca había visto a España asustarse en todo el tiempo que trabajó como sirviente para él, es más, en todo ese tiempo ni siquiera le había visto llorar, ni cuando se independizó si quiera.

Se quedó un rato pensando en esos tiempos (algo que ha los países les ocurría a menudo por que de eso precisamente no les faltaba), hasta que otro trueno y su rayo correspondiente le sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

Miró otra vez al montón de mantas, parecía que el pequeño país no se había dado cuenta de que se había despertado y seguía ahí enterrado.

Romano se lo pensó, por muy bien que se lo estuviera pasando por la escenita no podía dejar al chico en esas condiciones. España nunca se lo habría hecho a él, además, sí Al-Andalus descansaba mal hoy, corría el peligro de que decidiera dormir otra día entero, y eso sería una catástrofe para Romano.

Decidió que lo mejor sería saber (aunque ya se lo imaginaba) que es lo que le ocurría al chico, así que se acercó lo más silenciosamente que pudo a Al-Andalus, lo cual no fue muy difícil porque la fuerte lluvia que caía afuera ya lo insonorizaba todo y conseguía que Romano no se oyera ni a sí mismo.

En cuanto se sentó en la cama algo hizo que Al-Andalus se encendiese y saltara como un resorte hacia Romano y de paso pegarle un puñetazo en la cara.

Romano pegó un grito mientras se frotaba la nariz, sorprendido por el golpe. Después sonó otro trueno y Al-Andalus se volvió a asustar, agarrándose como una lapa al país al que acababa de agredir. Romano se revolvió intentando liberarse, pero no había manera de quitarse al pequeño de encima. Sabía que no podría soltarse hasta que este lo quisiera, porque cuando España le abrazaba así (normalmente como muestra de cariño, no por miedo a un trueno) solo había dos formas de separarse de él:

**1.** Que le diera hambre y se soltase para ir a por algunos tomates.

**2.** Que se quedara dormido y aflojara la presión y Romano pudiera escapar.

Por lo que Romano sabía, no había ningún tomate cerca en un siglo a la redonda y no tenía pinta de que Al-Andalus fuera a dormirse por las buenas. Solo le quedaba una única y difícil estrategia que ha Romano no es precisamente que se le diera bien: Hablar.

Intentó separarse otra vez del país, pero el chico tenía fuerza y Romano no quería empeorarle las heridas ahora que estaba a punto de curarse, así que no había manera de salir. Solo le quedaba esa última opción.

- Al-Andalus... ¿Me sueltas? -Intentó ha hablar lo más suave que tuvo.

- Siento haberte dado un puñetazo...

- Ya, vale, gracias, pero ¿me sueltas?

- No.

Romano tragó saliva, su lado mafioso estaba saliendo a la luz.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque no. -le respondió el chico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Romano ya se estaba enfadando, parecía igual de cabezota que el España que conocía, había que buscar otra forma.

- Eeeeeeeh... ¿sabes? A mi también me daban miedo las tormentas de pequeño. -Dijo sonrojándose un poco: era cierto. Pero la dignidad valía menos que la libertad.

Al-Andalus levantó la cabeza para mirarle, lo estaba consiguiendo.

- ¿Me estás llamando pequeño?

No, no lo estaba consiguiendo.

- No, no, que va... solo estaba hablando de cuándo yo era pequeño... -Dijo, mientras se maldecía para sus adentros.- A mi me daban miedo las tormentas, como esta, pero mi jefe siempre me tranquilizaba y me ayudaba, y eso que yo le daba muchos problemas... -Dijo mientras recordaba la vez que le tiró todas las estanterías de la biblioteca al suelo y España tuvo que recogerlo todo él solo.

- ¿En serio? -Le preguntó Al-Andalus mirándole a los ojos ( o por lo meno intentándolo, porque ver no se veía mucho).

- Sí, yo le causaba muchos problemas.

- No, sí en serio tenías miedo a las tormentas.

Romano asintió y justo otro rayo cruzo el cielo, pegándole un susto hasta a él, que se había olvidado de la tormenta. Al-Andalus se volvió a pegar a él. Mierda, al final toda la conversación no había servido para nada.

Pero el pequeño país parecía asustado de verdad, y a Romano solo se le ocurría ya una manera de tranquilizarle:

- Fuosososososo...

Se tapó la boca así mismo, ¿en serio había dicho una cosa tan estúpida?

Pero Al-Andalus pareció tranquilizarse por que le miró otra vez pero con cara de no entender.

- ¿Fuosososososo?

- Sí, fuososososo -Dijo, aún no entendía por qué había dicho eso.- Es un hechizo para dar ánimos, me lo hacía mi jefe cuando me disgustaba...

- Fuososososo~ -Susurró Al-Andalus para sí mismo, sonrió, parecía que le gustase la idea.

Romano sonrió para sus adentros, ahora podría soltarse. Pero justo cuando ya tenía esperanza sonó otra vez otro trueno, esta vez demasiado fuerte y demasiado cerca para ignorarlo. Al-Andalus volvió a agarrarse a él como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

Romano se maldició, estaba seguro de que esa tormenta estaba ahí solo para fastidiarle. Inglaterra debía de haberle echado un mal de ojo justo antes de que se fuera.

Estuvo un rato repitiendo el "conjuro" (en realidad Romano no se creía que fuera mágico), hasta que Al-Andalus se relajó lo suficiente.

- Al-Andalus, ¿me sueltas? -le preguntó Romano, feliz porque podría salir de ahí.

Pero Al-Andalus no respondía.

- ¿Al-Andalus?

Nada.

- Eh, ¿estás despierto?

Y otra vez, nada. Romano no se lo podía creer: se había dormido.

Sí, desde luego la mala suerte estaba contra él.

Intentó zafarse y escapar ahora que Al-Andalus estaba dormido. Pero el país se resistía incluso en sueños.

Romano se rindió.

Por lo menos dormiría en una cama.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: Sí, por fin Romano ha dormido en una cama, no sé si habéis dormido alguno vez en los suelos de un castillo (yo, personalmente, aún no he tenido la ocasión xD), pero este en verdad es un momento muy importante, porque Romano casi pierde la espalda estos días. El pobre sufre mucho, y yo no le mejoro las cosas que se diga...**

**Bueno, espero que os estéis apuntando todas las cosas que hay que hacer antes de ir al pasado. Por favor, tomar nota, porque en el futuroa lo mejor sirve para algo...**

**Froilán es un buen chico, le he puesto un carácter más español que el propio España, y me gusta cómo ha quedado. Eso sí, yo no me metería con su madre xD**

**Además, como no mencionar a los dos soldados que vigilaron a Romano, desde luego se merecen un aplauso por soportar al italiano tanto tiempo. Mientras releía el cap, me di cuenta de qué el mayor de los dos se parece bastante a Alemania... no sé si es que veo cosas, pero bueno...**

**Y aquí está mi versión de como España aprendió el fuososo que todos conocemos. La verdad es que es un círculo vicioso por que Romano lo aprendió de España que a su vez lo aprendió de Romano... solo de pensarlo me da vueltas la cabeza!**

**Espero que os halla gustado este capítulo y voy a dar un aviso, ya que hay mucha gente que me lo pregunta: NO, IGGY NO HA FALLADO EN SU HECHIZO, es algo inverosímil y casi imposible de entender, pero Inglaterra a acertado. No me apetecía matarlo a manos de España e Italia, aún no ha llegado su hora xD**

**Y hasta aquí las explicaciones-mis comentarios~!**

**Respuestas a Reviews (me hacéis dar saltos de alegría):**

**rin06rimichi: **No lo pude evitar, por alguna razón pensé que a este españa le pegaba robar (a un ladrón, digo). Total, luego fue un conquistador no? xD

Eso de la magia... se lo dejamos a Noru...

**kuromi: **Lo bueno de está magnífica serie (aparte de que me hace llorar de risa cada vez que hablamos en sociales del mundo xD) es que aprende tanto el que la escribe como el que la lee. himaruyaz es un héroe *¬*

**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma: **Gracias por tu sugerencia! la verdad es que si Romano viajara a distintas épocas daría mucho que inventar, pero para el final que tengo planeado necesito que se quedé ahí, donde está. xD

La verdad es que la idea de Iggy de mandar a Romano a distintas épocas le queda genial, pero Romano támpoco es que se haya metido mucho con él (no como Francia claro xD) y creo que con todo lo que está ocurriendo (y ocurrirá) ya es bastánte castigo xD

Aún así, muchas gracias por compartir tus ideas!

**Gracias a todos esos reviews de gente que apoya esta historia y que me anima a que siga adelante, de verdad, sabéis hacer sonreír mejor que nadie!**

**Make pasta no War! ;)**

**Ya sabéis, cualquier duda, te gusta, no te gusta, idea, crítica... te encantan los soldaditos de plomo... lo que sea, me lo decís Da?**

**Ciao~**


	8. Chapter 8: Nuevo invitado

**Nuevo invitado**

Romano se despertó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía como nuevo: no le dolía la espalda, ni el cuello, ni la cabeza. Hacía mucho que soñaba con ese momento.

Miró a su alrededor, ahí estaba la razón por la que sentía también. Había dormido en una cama normal, bueno, tal vez un poco anticuada para su gusto, pero una cama después de todo. Se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, este evento marcaría un antes y un después en su vida (bueno, tal vez estuviera exagerando, pero dormir en una cama después de tener que soportar durante semanas el frío y duro suelo era una sensación que todo el mundo debería experimentar).

Pero toda esa paz interior que Romano no solía sentir se fue al garete por culpa de unos molestos ruidos.

Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de que Al-Andalus no se encontraba en la habitación.

Miró a su alrededor, no veía al niño en ningún sitio. Escuchó atentamente aquellos chasquidos metálicos. Los había oído en alguno parte antes, pero hacía mucho que no los escuchaba.

Por fin los identificó: Eran espadas.

Se asomó corriendo por la estrecha ventana que dejaba entrar unos pocos rayos de luz en la habitación. La ventana daba al patio del castillo: un montón de sirvientes se había reunido y observaban como dos jóvenes luchaban con dos relucientes espadas. Dejando soltar aveces alguna ovación.

Uno de esos jóvenes era Al-Andalus.

Romano salió apresuradamente de la habitación a medio calzar y con la chaqueta en la mano. No entendía porque Al-Andalus estaba peleando con alguien y nadie, ni siquiera Lesmes, hacía nada para pararlo. Empezaron a pasársele por la cabeza un montón de razones por las que estaba luchando, pero la que más le asustaba era que ese otro joven fuera otro país y hubiera ido allí para conquistarle, o peor, para matarlo.

Romano bajó los escalones de dos en dos y de tres en tres, montando un jaleo enorme. Por suerte no se topó con ningún sirviente ni con ningún noble, por que no dudaría en pegar un puñetazo a cualquiera que se interpusiese entre él y la puerta.

Por suerte, el castillo estaba tan vacío como la noche anterior y no hubo que verse obligado a agredir a nadie.

Salió nervioso abriendo con fuerza el enorme portón de madera.

La luz del sol le dio directamente en los ojos, cegándole por un momento. El sonido de las espadas chocando cesó, seguida por una corta ovación de parte de lo sirvientes.

Romano se puso las manos a modo de visera y miró a su alrededor: en efecto, todos los sirvientes estaban allí, pero se fijó que entre ellos también se encontraban algunos nobles. Lesmes estaba ahí, mirando con atención la pelea, sin hacer nada. Cada vez estaba más confundido, pero mirar la escena que todos observaban le dejó aún peor:

Al-Andalus estaba arrinconado contra una columna de piedra, le habían desarmado y ahora una puntiaguda espada le apuntaba al cuello peligrosamente.

El joven que portaba esa arma sonrió. Tenía el pelo rubio largo, recogido en un lazo blanco como la nieve. Vestía un túnica larga, cogida por la cadera por un cinturón de cuero que a la vez sujetaba la vaina de la espada.

- Gané. -Dijo el joven con un extraño acento. A Romano le sonaba mucho esa voz, pero no lograba dar con la persona. Aunque ahora le importaba más la situación que el atacante, la pelea aún no había terminado.

Al-Andalus no se asustó al verse entre la espada y la pared (literalmente), es más, sonrió con seguridad y fijó su mirada en algún punto a la espalada de el otro chico y apuntando con gesto nervioso hacia ese lugar.

- ¡Cuidado con el toro!

Al oír la noticia el del acento raro se volvió asustado, distrayéndose por un momento.

Pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde: no había ningún toro y Al-Andalus le apuntaba al cuello con un pequeño puñal que debía de guardar en algún sitio.

- Quién ríe el último ríe mejor. -Le dijo Al-Andalus al oído. El otro chico tragó saliva y dejó caer su arma al suelo con resignación.

Los sirvientes se pusieron a aplaudir con emoción mientras se reían de la simple estrategia con la que su país había ganado.

Lesmes simplemente sonrió y miró hacia otro lado ocultando su cara.

Romano sintió como se relajaba notablemente y dejó caer su peso en una de las columnas de piedra. Ahora podrían arrestar al chico rubio e interrogarle para que les desvelase por qué estaba ahí y de paso para que se llevase su merecido.

Pero para sorpresa de Romano, ningún guardia irrumpió en el patio y los sirvientes se fueron tranquilamente cada uno por su lado a sus tareas. Los nobles también desaparecieron del lugar para hacer Dios sabe qué cosas.

Y para dejarle aún más confuso que una brújula en una lavadora, Al-Andalus retiró el arma del cuello de su adversario y le dio la mano amistosamente, y para colmo el vencido se la estrechó como si nada.

- Te dije que había mejorado con la espada. -le comentó Al-Andalus a su "compañero".

- Bah, sabes que nunca te pondría en ridículo delante de tu gente con unas de mis mortales florituras. -Le dijo el otro con su fuerte acento y un tono bastante orgulloso.

- Ya, claro. -Soltó Al-Andalus entre risas.

Romano seguía ahí, apoyado contra el muro, sin entender nada. Pero ahora podía observar mejor al otro chico:

Tenía la piel mucho más pálida que Al-Andalus y los ojos de un azul mar. Y aunque era un poco más alto que el otro país se notaba que tenían una edad parecida.

Aún observándole, Romano no daba con la persona, pero por alguna razón había algo que no le agradaba y se estaba comiendo el coco.

Al-Andalus se volvió y vio a Romano, que inconscientemente se había quedado mirando fijamente a su compañero. Le agitó la mano en señal de saludo, haciendo que este se sobresaltara y se diera un fuerte golpe contra la columna. Después le señaló con la mano mientras le comentaba algo a su amigo entre risas. Se fueron aproximando a Romano, que se frotaba dolorosamente la cabeza: como echaba de menos las paredes de yeso.

- ¿Has visto Romano? Ya estoy completamente recuperado. Apenas me quedan unos rasguños. -Le dijo animado Al-Andalus mientras envainaba su espada.

- Que bien. -Dijo Romano en tono de queja mientras miraba si le había salido un chichón.

El compañero de Al-Andalus miró de arriba a abajo a Romano mientras hacia pequeños rizos en la coleta con su dedo.

Romano se estremeció, no le gustaba que la gente se le quedara mirando fijamente, aunque hace unos segundos él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

- Entonces este es tú esclavo personal ¿eh? -dijo ahogando una risa. Al-Andalus lo miró con algo de reproche, pero divertido.

- No lo digas en ese tono Francia, digamos que es mi amigo.

Romano se quedó helado al oír el nombre.

- ¿Romano? -Preguntó Al-Andalus mientras le agitaba la mano delante de la cara, intentando saber si su amigo estaba vivo o no.

- A lo mejor le afectó el golpe... -insinuó Francia mientras soltaba un risita.

- ¿Fra-Francia? - Murmuró Romano, sorprendido.

El rubio asintió sonriente.

- Bueno, así me llaman. No tengo que recurrir a un mote como mi querido amigo, el de los reinos. ¿Verdad Al? -Dijo dirigiéndose al otro país con una sonrisa irónica.

- Es Al-Andalus, que le voy a hacer si mis reinos no se aclaran con un nombre en común. -Después se dirigió a Romano.- En serio, ¿estás bien? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma...

- Mmmmm, creo que tu amigo me debe de conocer. -Dijo Francia.- Pero claro, yo siempre dejo buenos recuerdos hallá dónde voy.

Al-Andalus le dio un empujón a su amigo.

Romano volvió en si y soltó un suspiro mientras se incorporaba.

- ¡Anda! ¡Pero si ha vuelto! -Dijo Francia mientras daba unos aplausos. Parecía pasárselo en grande.- Ahora me podrás decir de qué te conozco. Pero claro, no creo que haya echo daño ha alguien tan apuesto.

Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Romano mientras Al-Andalus se echaba a reír.

- Bueno, ¿de qué me conoces? -insistió el francés.

- De nada. -sentenció Romano.- Jamás te había visto antes, lo que pasa es que ya es tarde y aún no he comido nada.

Al-Andalus pareció corroborarlo porque de repente se frotó el estómago.

- Es verdad, ¡me muero de hambre!

- Tú te quejas cuando te conviene ¿verdad Al? -Comentó Francia. Pero el moreno había pasado de él y se había ido a pedir a un sirviente que pasaba que les trajeran el desayuno afuera.

Mientras lo preparaban, Francia y Al-Andalus se pusieron a hablar sobre el día que hacía y todo el tiempo que hacía que no se veían.

Mientras, Romano se quedó pensando en Francia. Por su puesto que lo conocía, el país seguía existiendo en su presente, sólo que más mayor, por eso no lo había reconocido. Pero tampoco era como para olvidarle. Menudo personaje estaba hecho el francés, le gustaba todo lo bello y hermoso, da igual si son mujeres u hombres o alienígenas, a él le gustaba todo por igual. Incluso había intentado quedarse con él mismo, peleándose con España (por suerte el español sabía arreglárselas bien y le salvó). Además de que les debía unas cuantas obras de arte a él y a su hermano.

Por eso a Romano no le gustaba para nada ese tipo, y lo último que se esperaba era que se lo encontrara en un viaje al pasado. Desde luego alguien de ahí arriba se había enfadado con él.

Se habían sentado en un banco cuando por fin trajeron la comida: las tostadas con aceite de siempre, pero también uvas y otras frutas que tenían muy buena pinta y que a Romano no le habían servido antes. Seguramente eran por la visita "especial" de hoy.

Al-Andalus se lanzó a por la comida casi tan rápido como Romano, que ya iba por la mitad de la tostada. Por su parte, Francia se tomaba su tiempo mientras se reía de los modales de los otros dos.

- Entonces conocías al abuelo Roma ¿eh? -le dijo Francia.

Romano se atragantó con su tercera tostada al oír el nombre de su abuelo.

- B-bueno, le conocía bastante. -Dijo, tampoco podía decir que él fuera su nieto, estaba en el pasado y no podía dar muchas pistas.

- Pues debíais de ser muy cercanos, tenéis el mismo acento.

Romano se sonrojó, eso no podía esconderlo. Pero si seguía con ese tema las cosas se complicarían. Tenía que hacer algo.

- ¿Y qué haces tú aquí Francia?

Al-Andalus empezó a beber un gran vaso de agua.

- ¿Yo? He venido ha enseñar a bailar a Al.

Al-Andalus escupió todo el agua.

- ¿Ha Ba-qué? -Dijo mientras tosía.

- A bailar, _danser_. -Le explicó Francia.- ¿No te lo han contado?

- ¿No contarme qué? -Al-Andalus seguía sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

- Pues que vamos a organizar un baile. A los demás nobles les pareció buena idea.

- ¡¿Y qué pasa conmigo?!

Francia suspiró.

- Al, deberías agradecérmelo. Te estabas quedando anticuado, los otros reinos han empezado a incorporar bailes, sobretodo los de Italia. -Romano tragó saliva.- Yo solo quería que no te quedases atrás. -Dijo Francia en un exagerado tono dramático.- He hice el esfuerzo de venir hasta aquí, para que ahora me grites.- Siguió con el teatro.

- ¡¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho nadie?! -Se quejó Al-Andalus.

- Escúchame bien, _mon cher ami. _-Francia parecía ya harto de que le gritasen.- Yo vine ayer, ¿sabes?, a-y-e-r -deletreó en castellano.- Y aunque se que el hermano mayor, _moi_, entiende de todo, le es imposible saber las cosas que ocurrieron cuando no estaba.

Al-Andalus pareció entenderlo, porque desvió la mirada soltando una pequeña queja. Por su parte, Romano se lo estaba pasando genial al ver a los dos países discutir, se notaba que eran niños.

Al-Andalus se incorporó, más relajado, aunque seguía enfurruñado.

- Vale, pero tú no eres mi hermano mayor.

Francia se llevó la mano (otra vez con su gesto teatral) al corazón, dolido.

- Eres demasiado duro con tu _ami_. -Dijo, solo le faltaba que se echase a llorar.- Sabes que el hermano mayor nunca te haría nada malo.

Al fin consiguió que Al-Andalus soltara una pequeña risa y sonriera.

- Esta bien, pero aunque ya no lo esté contigo, sigo enfadado. -Y con esto se puso a andar a paso rápido al interior del castillo.

Francia y Romano se miraron sin entender muy bien a dónde pensaba ir el joven país y sin saber muy bien que hacer. Hasta que Al-Andalus se paró y se volvió.

- ¿Vais a venir o pensáis estar en el patio toda la mañana? Preguntó Al-Andalus indicando con su mano que le siguieran.

Francia dio un salto y se puso de pie.

- _Mon chéri, _tu ex-hermano mayor no sabe a donde vamos. -Dijo, mientras se apresuraba a alcanzarle.

- Pues voy a hablar con Lesmes, no puede dejarme a parte de las cosa así porque así. -Dijo Al-Andalus mientras entraba en la torre.

- Hey, ¿y quién es ese Lesmes?

- Un noble que ha venido conmigo desde el norte.

- ¡Ah! El arisco ese que me miró mal cuándo le guiñe el ojo al llegar, nunca me ha caído bien.

Al-Andalus miró raro a su amigo, pero este solo se reía con su aguda carcajada francesa.

Romano se maldició, no solo iban a ver a Lesmes, sino que ademas lo hacían por voluntad propia. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Lesmes durante todo el día, pero siempre tenía la sensación de que le vigilaba por alguna ventana o almena, e incluso por las esquinas de los pasillos (muchas veces se había girado para saber si había alguien detrás suya). Pero a Romano le interesaba saber dónde NO estaba y no ir directos hacia él, como ahora. Aunque no tenía otra opción que seguir a la tropa, porque no se podía separar de Al-Andalus.

Aunque Romano ignoraba el lugar dónde subsistía, Al-Andalus parecía saber dónde se encontraba Lesmes perfectamente, porque enseguida empezaron a subir escaleras de caracol y andar por pasillos. Aunque no lo pareciera por fuera, el castillo era inmenso.

Francia no paraba de comentar cosas como "Estas armaduras están muy oxidadas" o "El suelo está muy húmedo" e incluso "Al, tendrías que empezar a llevar zapatos". A lo que "Al" no respondía nada. Este tipo de comportamientos a Romano le ponían de los nervios, pero no se iba a pelear contra alguien que llevaba una espada, y menos sí ese alguien era Francia, que por lo que había visto antes en el patio se le daba bastante bien la esgrima.

Por fin se encontraron delante de la habitación de Lesmes, pero Romano apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo, porque solo llegar, Al-Andalus abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera molestarse en llamar. Francia soltó una risita mientras entraban.

La habitación en la que se encontraban, era amplia y grande, parecida a la de Al-Andalus, solo que con un armario más amplio y una enorme mesa llena de papeles. En una de las paredes se mostraban unas magníficas espadas que a Romano le hicieron estremecerse. Francia también las vio, pero pareció sonreír mientras acariciaba el pomo de la suya, seguramente pensando que era la mejor.

Lesmes se encontraba sentado cómodamente en una enorme silla acolchada mientras observaba unos planos y tomaba apuntes en un libro. Ni siquiera se sorprendió al ver entrar al pequeño país.

- ¡Lesmes! -le llamó Al-Andalus para llamar su atención. Francia se apoyó en la pared de piedra, para obtener una vista perfecta de la escena, Romano prefirió no moverse de la puerta.

- ¿Tienes algún problema? -Le dijo Lesmes, sin inmutarse del tono de Al-Andalus ni lo más mínimo.

- ¡Tú eres el problema! ¿Es que nadie me va avisar ni siquiera de las fiestas que se van ha organizar? -Dijo Al-Andalus aún enfadado.

Lesmes miró de reojo a Francia, que desvió su mirada mostrando gran interés hacia el armario que tenía al lado. Después volvió a mirar a España mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

Al-Andalus parecía furioso.

- ¡Pues que no me tenéis en cuenta!

- Por favor, Al-Andalus, que es solo un baile y además muy importante, viene el rey y sus princesas.

Al-Andalus se giró hacia Francia, sorprendido por la noticia, pero este parecía empeñado en examinar el armario, mientras se hacía un rulito en el pelo con el dedo. A Romano le divertía la situación, por muy irritado que estuviera el pequeño reino.

- ¿¡Qué viene el rey?! -Ahora más bien parecía indignado.- O no me decís nada o me contáis la mitad.

Romano se había llevado la mano a la boca para aguantarse la risa, aquella situación no podía ser más cómica.

- Venga, Al-Andalus, no montes esta escena y menos delante de invitados.

- No eres el primer noble con el que discuto delante de Francia.

El nombrado soltó una risita, centrándose "por primera vez" en la conversación al oír su nombre.

Lesmes parecía cansado de discutir.

- Lo cierto es que te lo íbamos a decir antes, pero volviste acuchillado por un ladronzuelo, y por alguna razón, tú amigo debió de enterarse y vino aquí. - Dijo, mientras volvía a mirar de reojo a Francia.

- _Mon ami, _no hay ninguna fiesta de la que el hermano mayor no se entere. -Dijo Francia soltando una risita.- Además, voy a enseñar a bailar a mi querido Al. -Terminó orgulloso. Lesmes miró a Al-Andalus sorprendido.

- ¿No sabes bailar? -Dijo asombrado.- Pero sí eres más viejo que yo.

Al-Andalus se había puesto rojo y no decía nada. Francia debió de sentir compasión por él, porque le cogió por su brazo y dijo:

- Exacto, no sabe bailar, y por eso he venido, _Au revoir!_

Francia se despidió de Lesmes guiñándole un ojo y con una reverencia marcada por su mano libre, mientras arrastraba a Al-Andalus hacia la puerta. En cuanto los dos hubieron salido de la habitación, cerró de un sopetón, dejando a Lesmes solo.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: Seguro que no habiais adivinado quien era el chico rubio del acento xD, nadie se esperaría a Francia, no, que va... ¬¬**

**La verdad es que escribir los diálogos de Francia es superdivertido, aunque aún me estoy acostumbrando, pero poner de vez en cuando alguna expresión en francés es la bomba xD**

**Lo del baile se me ocurrió por que lo necesito para unas cuántas cosas, pero me he metido en un buen lío, a la hora de escribir los siguientes caps he tenido que buscar muchísima información sobre la Edad Media, ya que a cada cosa dudaba, pero claro, la Edad Media es la época más oscura de España (no me refiero a que hubiera eclipses xD)pero como no ocurría nada sobre cultura y sólo había libros religiosos, era muy difícil orientarse.**

**Espero que os halla gustado!**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**gatita-yaoi:** También se me ocurrió la gran idea de que al movil le callera un rayo y le volviera la batería, pero nose, parecía demasiado inverosímil, y me encanta de vez en cuando recordarle a Romano que a perdido su querido aparato xDD

**Make pasta no War!**

**(cualquier cosa, me lo decís Da?)**

**Ciao~**


	9. Chapter 9: Intento de asesinato

**Nota de Autor: Bueno me he retrasado un poco en subir este cap, pero esk no tenía tiempo y al final no pude! Pero vamos, hay que reconocer que aún así voy bastante rápido con los caps xD, espero que siga así! ;)**

* * *

**Intento de asesinato**

Francia y Romano se echaron a reír a carcajada limpia. Al-Andalus seguía rojo y se había apoyado en la pared de piedra con los brazos cruzados.

- Al, ha estado _brillant!_ No me habías dicho lo divertido que era el Lesmes ese. -Dijo mientras se sujetaba la tripa.- Desde luego tiene razón, ¡eres incluso más _vieux _que yo!

Al-Andalus no decía nada y seguía sin moverse. Francia se empezó a preocupar, ya que su amigo no daba muchas señales de vida. Se acercó a él y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

- Al, ¿estás bien?, sólo era una _petite blague_. Sabes que no iba en serio ¿Al?, ¿Al? -Dijo agitándole un poco para animarlo.

-Francia... -Por fin dijo algo. El otro país sonrió.

- _Oui?_

- ¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAAR! -Dijo echándose encima del francés, que reaccionó a tiempo y esquivó el golpe. Pero Al-Andalus no se paró ahí y empezó a perseguirle.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! - Francia empezó a gritar y se echó a correr por el pasillo, Al-Andalus le perseguía a poca distancia. Estaban montando tal barullo que por muy insonorizados que estuvieran los corredores se podían oír sus gritos desde la torre de al lado.

Romano se quedó sólo en el pasillo, estaba acostumbrado a ser el perseguido, y no el perseguidor. Además, el no solía correr por voluntad propia. No sabía muy bien en que punto de la torre se encontraba, pero con el escándalo que estaban armando esos dos no sería difícil orientarse, así que se hecho a andar tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos, disfrutando un poco de la escasa paz que le quedaba, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraba al lado de la habitación de Lesmes y no quería encontrarse por casualidad con él, así que se apresuró a alcanzar a los otros dos guiándose por los gritos y el barullo.

Un rato después Romano ya estaba a punto de alcanzarles (ese par era más rápidos de lo que se esperaba) cuándo oyó a Francia gritar: "¡Aaaaaaah!... oh no, no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no¡noooo!..." después un grito de parte de los dos pequeño países seguidos por unos ruidosos golpes, que terminaron con un último sonido fuerte contra la piedra. Después, silencio.

Romano empezó a correr, alarmado por esa repentina calma, y cruzó la esquina. Se frenó justo a tiempo, agarrándose a las irregulares paredes de piedra, para no caer por las largas escaleras que tenía delante. Por suerte no iba demasiado rápido.

Miró al final de los escalones, allí se encontraban los autores de ese follón, bueno, por lo menos ahí estaba lo que quedaba de ellos: al parecer no habían sido tan precavidos como para agarrarse a algo y no habían podido evitar precipitarse escalera abajo.

Romano se echó reír mientras bajaba (con mucho cuidado) los escalones. Los dos países yacían en el suelo doloridos, el primero en reaccionar fue Al-Andalus, que se levantó rápidamente para sentarse encima de Francia, que soltó un gritito, y empezó a tirarle de los mofletes.

- ¡Serás maldito! ¡Ahora casi me matas! -Dijo sin para de maltratarlo. Francia intentó quitarse, dolorido, al país de encima, sin mucho resultado.

- ¡Nof! ¡En la caraf nof! -Intentó convencerle, pero Al-Andalus hizo caso omiso de las quejas de su amigo.- Tranquilof, que segurof que no te ibas a morirf. -dijo, intentando hablar.

- Claro que no me iba a morir, ¡habría vuelto a por ti! -le respondió, soltando por fin a Francia y tirándose en el suelo.- ¡¿Pero es que no tenías otra cosa a la que agarrarte?!

- Es que, parecías tan estable en ese momento. -dijo Francia en tono teatral, mientras se masajeaba las mejillas.

Los dos se callaron un momento y después soltaron una enorme carcajada.

Romano se sentó al pie de la escalera, estaba seguro de que a esos dos le había afectado el golpe, ya que no paraban de reír y seguían tiraos en el suelo. Por lo menos ahora entendía mejor por qué se llevaban tan bien incluso después de siglos: debían de conocerse el uno al otro como nadie.

Por fin se levantó Francia, seguramente se había cansado de reír, y ayudó ha Al-Andalus a incorporarse.

- Entonces ¿te voy a enseñar a bailar? -Le preguntó Francia guiñándole el ojo a Al-Andalus. Este miró al suelo.

- No me queda más remedio ¿verdad?

- ¡Sabía que no te resistirías!

Romano se alegró de que por fin se pusieran en movimiento, ya le dolía el trasero de estar sentado en esa peligrosa escalera, aunque no tenía ni idea de a donde iban a ir. Es más, se preguntó si habría algún lugar en el castillo dónde hubiera una sala de baile.

Empezaron ha andar por la torre, bajando todo lo que habían tenido que subir antes (que no tuvo que ser demasiado, por que con la carrera que se acababan de dar habían avanzado bastante), llegaron al bajo del castillo, donde todo el mundo estaba atareado. Francia iba saludando a alguna que otra sirvienta por el camino al más puro estilo francés, por algo representaba ese país.

Siguieron andando por el enorme pasillo-habitación que componía el cuerpo principal de la base de la torre. El gigantesco corredor daba a unas cuantas habitaciones que Romano aún no había visto, pero no se metieron en ninguna de ellas y siguieron cada vez más al interior de la torre, hasta que llegaron a un robusto portón con una gran cerradura de hierro. Al-Andalus sacó un enorme llavero que parecía pesado, con distintas llaves (Romano tenía que empezar a examinar las ropas de su compañero, porque esta vez el país no llevaba ni chaqueta), algunas llaves parecían no haberse usado en siglos (y seguramente había sido así) y ya estaban oxidadas. Eligió una gran llave del mismo color que la cerradura y que estaba prácticamente nueva y abrió la puerta.

Se sumergieron dentro de un pasillo largo y húmedo, iluminado tenuemente por unas antorchas. Un terrible escalofrío atravesó la espalda de Romano al recordar el pasillo por el que había llegado a esa extraña sala desde dónde fue enviado al pasado. Francia también parecía sorprendido:

- Oh Al, si no te conociera diría que nos llevas a las _donjons _del castillo.

- ¿A las Don-qué?

- Mazmorras Al, mazmorras.

- ¡Ah!, tranquilo, no te voy a llevar allí, aunque debería... -Se lo pensó, haciendo estremecerse a Francia.

- _Mon ami_, sabes que siempre te he querido ¿verdad? -Dijo en tono de súplica. Al-Andalus soltó una risita.

- Tranquilo, aunque este pasillo no tenga muy buen aspecto, sólo lleva a las cocinas y a otras salas de trabajo, las salas principales del castillo están ahora mismo ocupadas por mí y el resto de la nobleza, así que no queda otra que ir a las que se encuentran aquí. Si quieres luego te enseño las mazmorras... -Añadió Al-Andalus mientras avanzaban cada vez más hacia el interior.

De vez en cuando pasaban al lado de alguna que otra puerta y podían oír el barullo que se estaba montando detrás de ella. A veces Al-Andalus comentaba hacia dónde llevaba cada portón, como si se lo supiera de memoria.

- Guau, pareces una guía turística. -Comentó Romano, después de que Al-Andalus describiera la biblioteca que había detrás de una de las puertas con total exactitud. Los dos países miraron a Romano interrogantes.

- Oye, ¿me lo parece a mí o cada vez entiendo menos lo que decís? -Comentó Al-Andalus con un deje irónico. Francia se encogió de hombros.

- A mi no me mires, es la _pr__emier_vez que veo a Romano.

- ¡Pues tendrías que ver todas las cosas raras que tiene en los bolsillos!

Francia abrió y cerro las palmas de las manos como si estuviera cogiendo aire, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Romano:

- Estaría encantado de meter la mano en sus bolsillos. -Dijo, en el tono "romántico" que le debía de caracterizar desde que el mundo es mundo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalada de Romano como un chorro de agua fría, se pegó en la pared contraria a donde los otros dos reinos se encontraban. No se podía creer que incluso aparentando esas edad pudiera decir esas cosas, aunque, por otro lado, así era Francia.

- Ni me toques. -Dijo un poco tembloroso.

Francia sonrío. Al-Andalus sólo se reía, seguramente sin entender nada.

Por fin se pararon delante de una puerta, era exactamente igual que las demás: de madera desgastada y con unos refuerzos de un hierro que también había sido usado para el picaporte y la cerradura. Al-Andalus la abrió.

La sala dónde se encontraban era amplia, no demasiado alta, y con unas gruesas paredes de piedra. Había algunos bancos y sillas pegados en las paredes, y un montón de candelabros iluminaban la habitación, que al estar bajo tierra no tenía ninguna ventana.

Se notaba que alguien había estado cuidando de ella, aunque seguramente hacía años que nadie la sacaba provecho.

- Creo que valdrá, pero _mes châteaux_, tienen mucho más estilo.

Dio su opinión Francia, mientras observaba con sus ojos azules hasta el último rincón de la habitación. Romano se sentó en unos de los bancos mientras Al-Andalus discutía con su compañero si de verdad tenía que hacerlo, pero el francés no iba a cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente.

- P-pero ¿cómo vamos a bailar si solo somos dos? -Decía Al-Andalus, buscando cualquier excusa. Romano miró a otro lado deseando que no le obligaran a unirse a ellos. Por suerte, Francia no tenía en mente unir al italiano a la fiesta, porque sonrió con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

- _Mon amour_, ¿crees que tu querido ex-hermano mayor habría venido aquí para enseñarte a bailar en grupo?, para eso tienes a ese apuesto noble. -Le explicó, aún sin borrar esa sonrisa.- Yo, te voy enseñar el maravilloso _danse en couples_.

Al-Andalus estaba un poco pálido:

- ¿El q-qué? -Dijo, pero seguramente le había entendido.

- El baile en parejas Al, me alegro que te guste. -le dijo Francia con un tono sarcástico.- Vas a aprender al más puro estilo francés, este _magnifique_ estilo de baile.

Al-Andalus no daba ya para sorpresas.

- Espera, ¿tengo que bailar contigo?

Francia miró a su alrededor.

- _Oui_, a no ser, claro, que nuestro querido Romano quiera unirse.

Dijo, mirando a dicho país, que fingía estar aparte de todo mientras observaba minuciosamente el grabado de un candelabro de pie que tenía a su lado, intentando ocultar que estaba temblando. Francia siempre le había dado miedo, tanto como si aparentaba treinta o doce años.

El francés se encogió de hombros:

- Me parece que solo vamos a ser nosotros dos, _vous et moi_. -Dijo, con un tono que haría estremecerse a cualquiera, cualquiera menos a Al-Andalus, que ya se había quedado helado y se dejaba arrastrar al centro de la pista.

Romano procuraba no reírse (algo, en su opinión, imposible), mientras se recostaba en su banco de madera observando el "espectáculo".

Romano siempre se había reído de los libros de historia, en los que se especulaba que el baile no había tenido forma hasta el renacentismo, y menos aún el baile en parejas, pero lo cierto es que en la edad media los nobles ya empezaban ha añadir danzas ha sus fiestas de forma general, aunque no se escribió demasiado sobre ellas. Romano recordaba que ya bailaba cuando tenía sólo metro y medio de altura.

Pero claro, los historiadores y músicos no eran países (excepto en el caso de Austria, que daría su propia vidas por el piano), y los pobres se esforzaban bastante, y por sí solos ya habían descubierto bastante del pasado.

A Romano, por supuesto, le encantaba ver como se esforzaba la gente en descubrir los puntos negros de la historia, así que, cuando algún historiador venía a su casa con la intención de preguntarle como era cierta cosa en cierto tiempo, él nunca se acordaba. Mentira, el nunca olvidaba, pero el teatro se le daba muy bien.

En conclusión: el baile había existido prácticamente durante toda la existencia de Romano, aunque no apareciera en los libros.

Por lo menos no se equivocaban al decir que el renacimiento fue un gran cambio en las artes, prácticamente fue el siglo de oro de Italia, aunque en ese tiempo Romano trabajo de sirviente en casa de España, siempre tenía un ojo puesto en sus tierras.

Y así empezó el duro entrenamiento de Al-Andalus para aprender a bailar, y la oportunidad perfecta de Francia para echarse unas risas.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: Ay, me encanta escribir a lo francia, es k su personalidad es genial y siempre te hace reír (aún así, mi personaje fav es España!)**

**Bueno, a la hora de los bailes me he vuelto un poco loca, me he tirado a buscar información por internet una tarde entera, Y solo para saber los trajes de la época! claro está, que para informarme de los bailes de por entonces me pasé otra tarde de búsqueda, esto era lo que ponía wikipedia al principio de la página:**

**"Las ****danzas medievales** son relativamente mal conocidas, habiendo dejado pocas trazas escritas. Si algunas crónicas de la época hablan de ellas, ninguna las describe, de modo que hoy día es casi imposible saber como eran danzadas."

**Por suerte no era lo único que había escrito y con la Wiki y otras webs por fin me fui enterando de cómo era la vida medieval, y me alegro de no vivir allí xD**

**Bueno, voy a dejar de aburriros con mis historias xD, es que siempre me ha gustado la historia, y con Hetalia la cosa se triplica *o***

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap!**

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**rin06rimichi: **Al-Andalus es una monada, todo el mérito es suyo, yo sólo escribo *¬*, aunque no creo que se haya dado cuenta si quiera de que Romano duerme mal, total, es España, no pude leer la atmósfera xD

Hay que recordar también que España es el país de la pasión (solo hay que hojear los doujinshis... xD), aprenderá pronto a bailar ^.^

**gatita-yaoi: **Me supermegahiperemociona que quieras recomedar este fic *-*, en serio, simplemente no puedo para de sonreír :D

Lo del cargadaro suena genial, ya me imagino a todos los nobles mirando el cable y Al-Andalus tirando el móvil al suelo para "ver que pasa" xD

El único problema que hay es dónde va a poner a cargar el móvil. La segunda revolución industrial pilla un poco lejos, así que no creo que encuentre ningún enchufe xDD, pero vamos, creo que con un simple boli la gente fliparía en esos tiempos xD

Estoy pensando cómo podrían aparecer nuevos países, o por lo menos que hablen de ellos (como britania y todo eso xD). Lo malo es que por cada país que aparece es una búsqueda por internet de cómo se llamaba y que relación tenía con otros países, la verdad esque en esta historia por cada cosa tengo que buscar información. Quiero que sea lo más parecida posible a aquella época (quitando el idioma xD)

**Para toda esa gente que escribe reviews, tengáis o no tengáis cuenta en esta web: UN ABRAZO PSICOLÓGICOOOOOO! desde el fondo de mi corazón, no sabía que ha tanta gente le gustara mi historia y menos aún cuándo es la primera que escribo para está web *-***

**aquí hay mucha gente, con mucho talento, y no me refiero a los que escriben, sino a los que tiene el esfuerzo de leer otras historias y conseguir motivar a sus escritores con reviews tan fábulos. os merecéis un beso a lo francia, de verdad, sois geniales.**

**Y dicho esto...**

**Make pasta no War!**

**PD: Cualquier cosa me lo decís Da?**

**Ciao~**


	10. Chapter 10: Entrenamiento

**Entrenamiento**

La verdad es que el entrenamiento no empezó con un comienzo propiamente dicho, primero Francia estuvo un rato esperando a que el color volviera a la cara de Al-Andalus, y hasta que este no dijo que si no se movía tendría que darle un abrazo (como solo el francés sabía hacerlo), Al-Andalus no empezó a espabilar. Después empezó el ensayo, aunque lo único que hacía Al-Andalus era pisar a Francia, y eso que apenas tenía que acercarse a él (aunque el baile era en parejas no se asemejaba para nado a un tango o algo por el estilo). Romano estaba seguro de que no todas esas agresiones eran sin querer.

Claro que el italiano disfrutaba con cada pisotón que el francés recibía. Como un niño pequeño con una bolsa de caramelos nueva, y por supuesto no se cortaba a la hora de reírse.

Al-Andalus era un verdadero caso a la hora de aprender: confundía izquierda y derecha sin parar; no daba con el orden de los pasos; tropezaba con facilidad y se caía; o simplemente acababa pisando a Francia de una manera imposible. Además de que le echaba muy pocas ganas.

El francés se estaba enfrentando a un verdadero dolor de cabeza intentando enseñar (o más bien "amaestrar") a su querido amigo en este arte. Pero parecía que no se iba a dar por vencido, seguramente porque su orgullo no se lo permitiría, pero de todas maneras Al-Andalus era su mejor amigo, y en el fondo debía estar convencido de que le estaba haciendo un gran favor.

Romano seguía riéndose cada vez que Al-Andalus tropezaba o se confundía de pie.

- A ver Al, como te lo voy a explicar: derecha-izquierda-derecha, _oui__?_

- Sí, sí, ya lo entiendo.

- Al, la otra derecha...

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

- ¡Romano! ¡Tú serás el siguiente, así que prepárate!

- Ya, claro...

- ¡Ay! Al, ten más cuidado y mira por donde pisas...

- Vale, vale...

Y así se iban pasando los días para Romano. El tiempo que tenía Al-Andalus de aprender a bailar eran dos semanas, algo que según Francia, iba a ser un verdadero reto. Así que los dos se esforzaban al máximo (o por lo menos Francia) en progresar todo lo posible todas las tardes, y allí estaba siempre Romano para burlarse del mínimo fallo que tuvieran. Por su parte, de tanto verles ensayar, ya se sabía la coreografía de memoria.

- Eeeeh, Romano, ¿Tú no vas ha bailar nada? -Le preguntó Al-Andalus una noche en la que llegaba agotado del "entrenamiento".

- ¿Qué dices? Yo hace ya tiempo que se bailar. -le respondió orgulloso.

- ¿Quéeeee?

- Y además no se me da nada mal. -Dijo regodeándose.- No como tú que acabas en el suelo con la mínima brisa.

Esa noche Al-Andalus se fue a dormir algo enfadado.

Pero, por fin, después de cinco días, todo cambió. Las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban a Francia de convertir a Al-Andalus en el mejor bailarín de todo el mundo (conocido), se vieron reavivadas: Por fin, Al-Andalus empezaba a pillarle el tranquillo.

Y es que después de cinco días parecía que el país había decidido esforzarse y empeñarse en aprender los pasos de una vez. Había dejado de confundir brazos por piernas y se movía con mucha más soltura, algo que a Francia le maravillaba y no dejaba de hablar de ello por aquí y por allá, a cada sirvienta que se encontraba, y pronto fue corriendo la voz. Además, el francés no paraba de decir que había sido gracias a sus clases magistrales, que hacían un experto del más tonto.

Al-Andalus parecía feliz de poder bailar así, es más, cualquiera habría dicho que le encantaba el baile, porque no paraba de andar por aquí y por allá sonriendo o intentando convencer a Romano (que ahora era perseguido por Al-Andalus en vez de al revés) de que practicara algún que otro paso con él. Por supuesto Romano se negaba.

Y, como por arte de magia, en la última semana antes del baile un montón de nobles aparecieron en la sala dónde Al-Andalus y Francia ensayaban, diciendo que querían mejorar sus pasos de baile o aprender algún que otro movimiento que no conocían. Francia, por supuesto, no se quejaba, parecía encantarle que tanta gente se centrara en él.

Pero no sólo los ensayos de baile se hacían más intensivos, los entrenamientos con la espada eran cada vez más fuertes y duraban mañanas enteras; y las reuniones que Al-Andalus tenía por las tardes entabladas día sí y día no con el baile podían llegar a hacerse eternas, y el pequeño país no siempre salía feliz de ellas.

Claro, que durante las largas esperas a que dichas reuniones acabaran, Romano ya no era el único que se aburría. Al pobre de Francia tampoco le dejaban entrar en la sala y se quedaba con él hasta que su compañero saliera.

Romano lo pasaba fatal en esos momentos, porque, como ya se sabía, el rubio francés le daba bastante miedo. Y no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Francia se divertía bastante asustando a Romano. Hacía de vez en cuando algún comentario salido de tono, total, ya había intentado escuchar pegando el oído en la puerta donde se celebraban las reuniones; había contado todas las piedras que componían las paredes (Y luego había comparado cifras con Romano, para saber si no se equivocaba. Acabaron los dos contándolas a la vez por que no coincidían, en una especie de carrera de quién acababa primero); se había incluso paseado por los pasillos esperando encontrar alguna sirvienta con la que hablar (algo que también había intentado Romano con anterioridad), pero parecía que en ese sitio eran los únicos seres vivos.

Y todo para que luego apareciera Al-Andalus, medio muerto de sueño, tan cansado que ni siquiera reaccionaba a los abrazos de Francia y otras veces tan enfadado que le pegaba un puñetazo en cuanto este se le echaba con los brazos abiertos.

Durante las mañanas era todo el tiempo entrenar con la espada, Al-Andalus practicaba de vez en cuando con Francia y otras veces con su entrenador personal, pero claro, cuando iba con uno el otro se enfadaba (especialmente Francia) e viceversa, así que al segundo día Romano se puso a entrenar con ellos, casi siempre con Francia.

Nunca había sido muy diestro con la espada (el había preferido la pistola desde sus tiempos con la mafia), además cuando esta arma estaba de moda Romano seguía siendo un "niño".

Estaba claro que Francia era formidable con ella, seguramente por la simple razón de que le sacaba unos cuántos siglos de práctica. Pero como buen profesor que era (y parecía que se le había subido el orgullo a la cabeza), Francia estaba decidido ha enseñarle hasta las estocadas más difíciles. Romano se asustaba bastante, porque a veces el francés se emocionaba con el entrenamiento y más de una vez había estado a punto de ser cortado por él.

- Oh, _excusez moi _Roma, solo te estaba probando. -Decía Francia, con un tono que sonaba a todo menos a disculpa.

- Serás... -Le respondía Romano, pero enseguida se callaba porque ver al francés coger las espada con confianza y con una amplia sonrisa pintada en la cara le atemorizaba.

- _Vous disiez?_

Y Romano no respondía y se lanzaba a darle una estocada que el francés esquivaba con una facilidad pasmosa.

Al cabo de un tiempo Romano aprendió básicamente todo lo que se puede aprender con un espada, pero lo que de verdad le gustaban eran las dagas y los puñales que al ser pequeños no podían usarse en una batalla de esgrima, pero que podían lanzarse al enemigo a cierta distancia. Y como no había pistolas, Romano ensayaba lanzando puñales de vez en cuando, a veces lanzaba alguno mortalmente cerca de Francia, en venganza de los sustos que este le dada.

A sí que decidieron (en secreto) que para pasar el rato durante las reuniones de Al-Andalus se pondrían a ensayar puntería contra los bancos que había en la entrada de esa habitación tan misteriosa. Para deleite de Romano: casi siempre ganaba.

Pero el entretenimiento no llegó ni a durar un día. Los dos se habían motivado tanto en sus competiciones (además de que Francia no tiraba la toalla ni reconocía el talento de Romano) que no se dieron ni cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Romano iba ganando por goleada a Francia que ya se estaba enfadando.

Así que se apostaron a ver quien acertaba en el marco de la puerta sin llegar a rozar la propia puerta.

Romano fue el primero, así que con mucho cuidado apuntó y lanzó con fuerza: Dio en el blanco, a unos escasos centímetros del portón de madera. Soltó un grito de emoción, seguro de que su contrincante no podría empatarle.

Francia se puso un poco nervioso, tenía que acertar o acabaría perdiendo el honor de su país, miró fijamente al marco mientras apuntaba con la daga al punto donde quería llegar. Cogió aire y lanzó su arma.

En ese momento es cuando se abrió la puerta.

Romano y Francia se quedaron helados del susto: la daga se había clavado a escasos milímetros de la oreja de Lesmes, qué se había quedado con los ojos como platos mirando el cuchillo que tenía al lado, pero esas expresión no le duró ni medio segundo, porque se giró en la dirección de los "agresores" con una expresión que habría asustado a la mismísima Bielorusia.

Por su parte, Romano y Francia se habían quedado con la boca más abierta que un niño en la montaña rusa, y no podían articular palabra. Así que el primero en hablar fue Al-Andalus, que se asomaba por debajo de Lesmes observando el espectáculo:

- Y por eso soy yo el primero que sale de las reuniones. -Dijo en tono sarcástico mientras arrancaba con fuerza la daga, que se había clavado bastante.

- ¿Q-quién ha sido? -Preguntó Lesmes, con un tono de voz que parecía recién llegado de ultratumba.

- ¡Ah sido él! -Sentenciaron los dos países a la vez, apuntándose entre ellos. Se miraron el uno al otro indecisos.

- Maldito francés hipócrita, ¡Di la verdad!

- _Moi?_, tu fuiste el que se puso a jugar con los cuchillos como si fueran almohadas. -Se defendió Francia con su típico tono dramático.

Al-Andalus no paraba de reírse mientras los dos empezaban a discutir entre ellos.

Al final consiguieron que les dejaran salir al patio interior de castillo durante las reuniones, gracias a Al-Andalus por supuesto, que consiguió convencer a Lesmes de que no les cortaran a los dos la cabeza. Pero desde entonces intentaron no toparse a menudo con el noble.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: Espero que os haya gustado este cap! Eso sí, todo lo que leáis aquí de cuchillos y dagas no se hace en casa ok?, no quiero sentirme responsable de que os hiráis... xD**

**Aquí estuve buscando un poco de todo, no sabía que poner muy bien y me puse a buscar armas de la edad media. Resulta que había un arsenal entero para eso xD, se notaba que estaban en guerra constante XDD**

**Bueno, tengo una mala noticia. Ya no tengo más capítulos enteros, así que tardaré más en subir los caps. Me esforzaré en tenerlos a tiempo, pero ya no podrá ser un cap diario TT, a lo mejor una semana. Pero espero que no me lleve tanto, el próximo cap ya está casi terminado así que no tardaré demasiado en subirlo, pero lo que pase en el futuro no lo puedo predecir. Aunque, tranquilos que no me tiraré un año entero ni nada por el estilo xDD**

**Respuestas a reviews (Thank you everyone, all of you are as awesome as Prussia~):**

**Solanco di Angelo Reedfox Roma: **Francia lo único que quiere es repartir amor, pero como toque un pelo a Romano (en especial el rulito), lo próximo que sabremos de él es que es colonia Española xDD

**rin06rimichi: **Yo también pienso que Romano es sólo de España y que España es sólo de Romano. Simplemente, si no los pones juntos, no es lo mismo xD.

También me aburre la historia de España (el personaje es genial, pero estudiarlo es aburrido u.u), lo que de verdad me gusta es la historia mundial. Hasta que no empecé Hetalia no sabía que Prusia existía! Lo malo es que aún no hemos dado la historia mundial a fondo T.T, seguro que ahí arrasaba en guerras mundiales xD.


	11. Chapter 11: Descubrimientos

**Nota de Autor: Hola! Aquí estoy subiendo el nuevo cap, siento la tardanza. Pero Romano ha empezado a actuar por sí solo y el cap ha acabado siendo totalmente nuevo, no tenía en mente escribirlo XDD**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Descubrimientos**

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Romano se levantó de golpe del suelo (sí, había vuelto a la rutina del suelo), alarmado por ese grito. Salió corriendo de la habitación aún sin calzarse y llegó al origen de los chillidos:

- Agarrarlo bien y que no escape. -Dijo Francia.

Al-Andalus había sido cogido por brazos y piernas por un grupo de sirvientes y era arrastrado al interior de una sala. No paraba de dar patadas y soltar insultos mientras se lo llevaban.

Romano se acercó alarmado a la escena, al verlo Al-Andalus reaccionó:

- ¡Romanooooooooo! ¡ayúdameeee! -Y justo después, las puertas se cerraron, dejando a Francia y a él solos en el silencioso pasillo.

Miró al francés con cara de no entender nada.

- ¿Y a este qué le pasa?

- _Rien_, solo le van a dar un baño. -Dijo el francés entre risas mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.- Me voy a cambiar para esta tarde. -Desapareció por la esquina, no sin antes mandarle un beso.

Romano se estremeció con las extrañas acciones de ese país, cuando ya creía haberse acostumbrado a él, va y le saltaba con algo nuevo.

Romano se giró de vuelta a la habitación, pensando para qué empezaban a cambiarse tan pronto, cuando por poco se choca.

- ¡Ah! -No pudo aguantar soltar un gritito, ya que por poco se da contra Lesmes, que había aparecido de la nada delante suya.- ¿Y-y tú que haces aquí?

- Supervisar que Al-Andalus no se volvía a escapar. -Dijo con su tono ácido de siempre, seguro que aún se acordaba del jueguecito con la daga.- Deberías empezar a prepararte.

- ¿Y tu qué, eh? -Le espetó Romano, al notar que iba con las ropas de siempre.

Lesmes le miró de arriba a bajo:

- No creo que tengas el derecho de decirme nada. -Dijo un poco divertido.

Romano se miró sin entender muy bien a que se refería. Enseguida se dio cuenta: no llevaba zapatos, tenía los pantalones arrugados, la camisa mal puesta y por no contar como debía de tener el pelo en ese momento. Se enfadó más.

- Eeeeeh... bah, déjame en paz. -dijo marchándose de mal humor hacia la habitación.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto y miró a su alrededor, no tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer ahora. Entonces se fijó de que encima de la (desecha) cama de Al-Andalus había dos trajes. Miró otra vez por la habitación, no había nadie.

Se acercó a examinar las ropas, la pequeña era seguramente de Al-Andalus y la otra tenía que ser suya.

Se quedó embobado observándolos, pensando quien los había traído allí. Cuando se despertó estaba seguro de que no estaban y ahora aparecían de la nada, además de que la única persona que habría podido entrar era... Lesmes. Romano sacudió la cabeza, prefería no pensar en eso, y decidió centrarse en otras cosas, por ejemplo: ¿Por qué había dos trajes?

Él no pensaba acudir al baile, no es que no le gustara bailar ni nada de eso, pero el estilo de esas épocas era muy soso, en su opinión, comparado con lo que se llevaba actualmente, que por lo menos te llevaba un mínimo esfuerzo aprenderlo.

Se habían debido de equivocar, porque estaba claro que Al-Andalus no se iba a poner dos trajes y uno era demasiado grande para el pequeño país. Se asomó por la puerta.

- ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeh! ¡Alguien se ha dejado un traje aquí!

Ninguna respuesta.

- ¡¿Oigaaaaan?! -Miró de un lado a otro del pasillo: nadie. Hace un momento todo estaba lleno de sirvientes, Francia y Lesmes; y ahora no quedaba nada.

Volvió a meterse en la habitación y miró los trajes fijamente.

- Vamos Romano, no puede ser más difícil que un disfraz de carnaval. -Se dio ánimos a sí mismo mientras echaba un vistazo a sus ropajes: unas medias oscuras, unas botas y una toga de un color marrón oscuro con bordados dorados en las puntas. El resto del traje no sabía muy bien lo que era.

Romano terminó de vestirse. Se dio un ligero aplauso a sí mismo: lo había conseguido. Ponerse un traje de esos era difícil, más de lo que pensaba (hasta ahora la idea que tenía era la de esos disfraces que vendía China). Se miró de arriba a abajo, necesitaba buscar un espejo o algo. Como italiano, sabía que el aspecto era importante. El móvil no le valía, así que se puso a buscar por todos lados.

Empezó con él escritorio, ya que a primera vista no había nada encima. Miró en los cajones: Unos pocos estaban cerrados con llave y no había manera de abrirlos, en otros encontró sobres blancos, con sellos de cera roja con escudos que parecían importantes rotos. La mayoría tenían la letra muy cuidada, con tantas florituras que apenas se entendía nada. Parecían bastante actuales.

Siguió rebuscando y encontró una pequeña caja de madera, con un tallado muy delicado, pero que apenas se notaba al tacto. Era una H grande, que abarcaba toda la tapa. La caja estaba muy desgastada, parecía que hubiera vivido más que ningún otro país, pero seguía ahí entera.

No tenía pinta de albergar ningún espejo, pero Romano tenía la oportunidad de cotillear un poco, así que no desaprovechó la ocasión. La abrió con cuidado.

En el interior no había nada que pareciese de valor: no tenía joyas, ni broches, ni monedas. Solo había cartas. Pero Romano no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Eran extremadamente antiguas, parecían que se fueran a deshacer con una brisa. En algunas partes el texto estaba borroso, y en otras ya prácticamente había desaparecido. Romano tanteó con cuidado las láminas: estaban hechas de papiro. Eso le extrañó bastante. El papiro se utilizaba en el antiguo Egipto como escritura, y por la época en la que creía estar, ese material ya no se usaba para escribir, es más, ni siquiera tendría que ser conocido en la península. Pero esas hojas eran demasiado viejas para ser actuales. Decidió echarlas un vistazo.

Levantó la primera con mucho cuidado, debajo había más, todas del mismo estilo. Cogió la más legible que vio.

Observó un rato el papel antes de empezar a leer, tenía el aspecto de ser una carta. Después de dudar un momento empezó a leer:

"_Querido Hispania,..."_

Se paró. Esa carta no era una carta cualquiera. Estaba escrito en Latín antiguo, muy antiguo. Romano lo había aprendido de pequeño, y aún así le costaba reconocer lo que decía. Pero no cuadraba, ¿cómo podías estar esa carta dirigida a Hispania?

Necesitaba aclararse, así que, después de dudarlo un rato siguió leyendo:

"_Por fin hemos vuelto al puerto de Ostia, ha sido un viaje duro, ¡pero hemos conseguido expandir aún más nuestro territorios por el sur!_

_Te he escrito esta carta en cuanto he pisado tierra, aunque sé que tardará mucho en llegarte. Se que hace mucho que no me ves y que siempre estoy de viaje, pero lo pasarás bien con Galia ¿no?. Aún así te pido perdón, ¡Cuándo vuelva haremos una gran fiesta con Galia y Germania!_

_De parte de tu querido Abuelo,_

_Imperium Romano"_

Romano se sentó en la cama, aún pensando en lo que acababa de leer. Esa carta era del abuelo, no cabía duda. E Hispania debía de ser España. Releyó la carta. El Imperio Romano siempre fue un país muy ocupado en sus labores y solía irse lejos de viaje y a veces tardaba mucho en volver. Por alguna razón a Romano le recordaba a los largos viajes que hacía España durante su época de conquista. Él siempre se enfadaba con él, porque no solía recibir cartas suyas, y aunque no lo reconociera, Romano siempre se preocupó del español. Pero claro, las cartas solían extraviarse o acababan en el fondo del mar con sus barcos por contiendas contra los corsarios.

Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que España hubiera pasado por lo mismo, simplemente, no se imaginaba al sonriente español nervioso porque su abuelo no llegaba. Se sintió mal por todas las veces que le había pegado un cabezazo en el estómago por tardar tanto en volver. Se había portado fatal con él, y aún así el país siempre le había protegido.

Miró a la caja de madera: dentro había más cartas. Las ojeó con cuidado, todas eran iguales. En papiro y tinta negra, y todas dirigidas a Hispania. Cogió una al azar con la intención de leerla, pero se frenó enseguida: esas cartas eran y estaban dirigidas a España, y se sentía como si fuera a violar la intimidad de alguien si las leyera. Metió la carta que había leído en la cajita y dejó todo dónde estaba cuando lo encontró.

Poco después encontró el espejo. Era un poco más grande que la palma de su mano, pero menos es nada. Y como no podía sacarse una foto con su "querido" móvil, no le quedaba otra.

El traje le estaba bien. No era muy detallado, ni muy cómodo, es más, se sentía como si fuera a actuar en un teatro. Pero era la moda de ese tiempo. Por lo menos no le había enviado a la prehistoria.

Después de echarse ese vistazo ya no le quedaba nada que hacer. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor: la habitación no era muy grande, pero aún había cosas que no había visto y seguro que eran interesantes. Además Romano podía ser bastante cotilla si se lo proponía. Total, no había nada que perder, ¿verdad?

Empezó a mirarlo todo: los cajones del escritorio que quedaban, debajo de la cama y de la almohada, en las paredes (a lo mejor encontraba uno de esos pasadizos secretos que salían en las películas de América), en el suelo... no había nada. Romano se empezaba a aburrir, ese chico no guardaba nada de valor a parte de las cartas (y no quería pensar en ellas). Tenía razón cuándo dijo que estaba de paso.

Ya sólo le quedaba un sitio: él armario. Empezó a curiosear por los cajones pequeños, pero sólo encontraba ropa y algunos libros. Después se pasó a las chaquetas, miró hasta en los bolsillos de las pocas que tenía (también quería adivinar de donde sacaba cosas de la nada), pero no encontró nada en ellas, es más, ni siquiera tenían muchos bolsillos (algo que a Romano le dejó atónito).

Siguió buscando, pero mientras se asomaba en lo más profundo de ese armario, perdió el equilibro y se calló de bruces a dentro, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra la pared de madera del fondo.

Se frotó la cabeza, por alguna razón siempre acaba haciéndose daño él solito, sin ayuda de nadie. Le pegó un golpe de ira al trozo de madera contra el que se había dado, pero al golpearlo sonó algo diferente a cuándo se había dado en la cabeza.

Observó el trozo de madera extrañado, le dio otro golpe: ahora sonaba hueco. Empezó a dar golpecitos en el fondo del armario: Lleno. Lleno. Lleno. Lleno. Lleno. Hueco.

Volvió a golpear ahí: hueco. Siguió golpeando un poco más adelante. Al cabo de un rato empezó a sonar lleno de nuevo. Siguió probando. Fuera lo fuera lo que había detrás del mueble, tenía una altura considerable y no era demasiado ancho.

Salió del armario y se puso a mirar en el hueco entre el mueble y la pared, había apenas una fina rendija oscura que lo separaba del irregular muro de piedra.

Empezó a empujar el armario con todas sus fuerza hacia un lado:

nada. Puso todo su peso en el mueble, pero este no se arrastró ni un centímetro. Estaba claro que ese no era el típico armario IKEA.

Siguió empujando el mueble, pero ya le dolían los hombros de poner tanto esfuerzo: tenía la batalla perdida.

Se alejó un poco para observar el armario de arriba a abajo: Era de una madera oscura y resistente. Tenía unos cuantos detalles tallados por los bordes y las esquinas. Unas bisagras enormes se encargaban de que las pesadas puertas se abrieran y cerraran con facilidad.

Tenía que haber alguna manera de ver lo que había detrás de ese guardarropa. Le entraba dolor de cabeza sólo con pensar cómo habían subido esa cosa hasta el piso en el que se encontraban. Así que tenía que haber alguna forma de ver lo que fuera que hubiese detrás del armario sin necesidad de moverlo.

Se dio un golpe a sí mismo en la cabeza: había sido un estúpido por ir directamente a observar el armario por fuera pensando cómo moverlo, sin ni siquiera echar un vistazo a lo que había en la pared del mueble.

Se asomó otra vez dentro del armario, había estado un rato ahí y en realidad no se había fijado en nada. Por lo menos meterse en un armario era más cómodo que dormir en el suelo. Empezó a analizar con detalle la lámina de madera que componía el fondo, tanteando, porque no se podía ver demasiado bien. Al cabo de un rato notó una pequeña fisura alargada que subía verticalmente hasta cierto punto, donde giraba y se convertía en otra línea horizontal. Paralela a la rendija vertical había otra incisura que subía hasta la fisura horizontal. Y así se formaba un largo rectángulo.

Romano sonrió ante el descubrimiento y empezó a manipular ese trozo de madera, impulsándolo desde abajo a arriba. Estuvo un buen rato tirando hasta que por fin la tabla se desencajó con un pequeño crujido. Emocionado apartó el pesado trozo de madera que bloqueaba su vista. Pero al apartarlo algo brillante cayó muy pesadamente.

- ¡Ah! -Romano saltó fuera del mueble mientras se cubría con la tabla de madera. Notó cómo algo pesado se clavaba en ella, astillándola. Perdió el equilibrio y calló al suelo.

Con cuidado, Romano apartó el trozo de madera de encima suya. Cuándo lo hubo dejado lo suficientemente lejos miró que era lo que le había "atacado".

Una enorme hacha se había clavado profundamente en la tabla de madera. Tenía un bastón largo para blandirla con eficacia, pero lo que había sobrecogido a Romano era el enorme filo de hierro que tenía. La hoja era bastante alargada y refleja la luz mortíferamente. Tenía unos pocos grabados en ella: una cruz alargada, que a Romano le recordaba al grabado que había en las Tartas de Santiago que de vez en cuando compraba España como postre y que, según él, venían de Galicia y demás zonas del norte (a Romano eso le daba igual, pero el pastel estaba buenísimo). Al rededor de la cruz había pequeños grabados, que demostraban que esta arma había sido forjada con mucho cuidado. Estos eran interrumpidos por el filo, que se alargaba unos cuantos letales centímetros que con facilidad podían partirte en dos. El arma había sido equilibrada con un pequeño peto en forma de hacha, que parecía también bastante afilado.

Había sido forjada de una sola pieza y la anilla por dónde se metía el bastón de madera estaba enganchada a esta por unos clavos de cabeza rectangular.

Romano se quedó un rato observando el arma. Quien fuera el que lo hubiera forjado había hecho un buen trabajo. Se notaba que el herrero se había esmerado para que quedara bien o porque le habían pagado mucho, quien sabe, estaba en la Edad Media y no todo el mundo era rico.

Cogió el hacha con cuidado. Pesaba bastante y tenía que sujetarlo con las dos manos si no quería que se le cayera encima. Empezó a zarandearla de un lado a otro.

No sabía que hacía el hacha allí. Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera de Al-Andalus, pero el país le había dicho que estaba de paso. Así que si el arma era en verdad suya, tenía que haberse esforzado mucho para poder guardarla (o esconderla) tan bien. A lo mejor ya había ido al castillo antes, pero según Froilán, nunca había visto a ese chico. Claro que Al-Andalus era un país, y podía haber venido al castillo hace cien años o más. Incluso podría habérsela comprado a algún mercader de la zona. O puede que ni siquiera fuera suya y alguien la dejara ahí antes.

Había muchas opciones, pero a Romano le daban igual todas, porque el caso es que por fin había encontrado algo interesante.

De pequeño, cuándo estaba en casa de España, había visto varias veces ese arma. Incluso hoy en día el Español concursaba con Dinamarca a quién era el mejor con el hacha (normalmente acababa empate).

A su ex-jefe le encantaba usarla en batalla y siempre se iba con ella en sus viajes. De pequeño, Romano le veía entrenar con ella y sacarla brillo, pero el país nunca le había dejado acercarse, porque podía ser peligroso.

Ahora que pensaba en eso, España tenía razón: era la primera vez que se encontraba con un hacha, y por poco le parte en dos. No se imaginaba lo que podría haber pasado si no se hubiera cubierto con la madera.

Se puso a manejarla. No había usado un hacha en su vida, pero ahora que había aprendido a usar la espada se hacía una pequeña idea de como funcionaba. Pesaba bastante y apenas podía con ella cogiéndola con los dos brazos. Se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de España en sus tiempos de imperio, cogiendo su querida arma con una sola mano. Se estremeció solo de pensar la fuerza que había que tener para manejar eso. Y seguro que no había perdido mucha.

Se puso a zarandearla de aun lado para otro, intentando no darle a ningún mueble. Las ropas que llevaba le molestaban, pero con lo que le había costado ponérselas no se las iba a quitar de nuevo.

Romano se había concentrado mucho en aprender a usar el hacha. No podía moverla en vertical de arriba a abajo, porque era muy difícil elevarla y caía demasiado rápido. Así que solo podía desplazarla en diagonal, y aún así costaba mucho controlarlo. Por poco se carga una pata de la cama en uno de los intentos.

- ¡Ah!¡Al, qué se nos revela!

Romano se sobresaltó y por poco parte en dos el escritorio. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Francia mirándole sorprendido y con la mano posada en el pomo de su espada.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: Espero que os haya gustada y que haya valido la pena esperar tanto!**

**Para todos los que se hayan reído con lo del puerto de Ostia: el puerto existió y fue uno de los más importantes de todo el Imperio Romano, mi profe se encargó de que lo recordáramos (y con ese nombre cómo para olvidarse xD)**

**Os habríais muerto de risa si me hubierais visto leyendo toda la wiki sobre el papel, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que se usaba por entonces en Europa. Pues resulta que en el Imperio Romano aún se usaban losas de arcilla/piedra (véase: Asteris y Obelix), y no quedaría muy guay que Romano se encontrara un cubo lleno de piedras en el cajón de un escritorio verdad? así que gracias al antiguo egypto conseguí unas bonitas, antigua y viejas cartas!**

**Ah, si notáis que vuestro armario suena hueco por dentro: no lo abráis ok?**

**de todas maneras: gracias wiki-sama!**

**Intentaré subir un cap por semana como mínimo!**

**Respuestas a Reviews (besos a todos!):**

**rin06rimichi: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado!

A mi me encantó poner Romano riéndose de todo, pero habría sido genial que tuviera una risa personalidad como el honhonhon~ de Francia o el Kesesesesese~ de Prusia (aunque no le quedaria mal el kolkolkol~) XDD

Pobre Lesmes, un día de estos me lo voy a cargar sin querer XD

**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado este cap, Romano sabe pasárselo bien con las dagas xD, pero recuerda: "No hagáis esto en casa" xDD

**Oyasumenasai!**

**Cualquier cosa, te gusta, lo odias, eres fan de las hachas asesinas que se esconden en los armarios... me lo decís da?**

**Make pasta no War!**


	12. Chapter 12: Alguien más

**Nota de Autor: Bueno, aquí está el nuevo cap! siento si me he retrasado mucho, estamos en la semana del libro y a los profes les encanta mandarnos proyectos que tienen que estar acabados para hoy. Así que me tiré pintando pancartas, haciendo camisas, escribiendo invitaciones para eventos... de alguna manera acabé jefa de grupo de diseño (pinto bien) y creo que es lo peor que he hecho en mi vida xD**

**Para qué aburriros más? A leer!**

* * *

**Alguien más**

Al rato apareció Al-Andalus asomándose por la puerta. Primero miró a Romano, sorprendido, y luego al armario. Y otra vez a Romano.

- ¿Qué narices estás haciendo?

Romano no dijo nada. Esa era un buena pregunta: ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Pues bien, no tenía ni idea. Había visto el hacha y se había puesto a jugar con ella. Si no estuvieran Francia y Al-Andalus delante, se habría puesto a darse cabezazos contra la pared por portarse como un niño pequeño.

- Eeeeeeh... yo... sólo la encontré... -Dijo, intentando justificarse. Ahora se hubiera dado aún más cabezazos: ¿Habría una excusa peor que esa?

Al-Andalus se asomó al pasillo, mirando hacia los lados. Francia, mientras tanto, agarró con fuerza el pomo de su espada, aún sin desenvainar.

- _Oh la la_, Romano, que sepas que no es la _pr__emiere_ vez que me enfrento a alguien con un hacha. -Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara. Mientras iba desenvainando el arma.

Al-Andalus cerró las puertas de la habitación.

Romano se asustó al ver como el francés le apuntaba con su espada, preparado para pelear.

- ¡Eh! ¡Espera, yo no quiero luchar! -Dijo, y tiró su arma al suelo.

Pero el hacha nunca llegó a tocarlo, porque Al-Andalus había cogido el arma justo antes de que esta cayera escandalosamente en el pavimento.

- ¡Idiota! La vas a romper. -le regañó el país, elevando el arma con cuidado y con mucha más facilidad que Romano.

Los otros dos países le miraron extrañados.

- Hey, Al, ¿qué está pasando? -Dijo el francés mirando extrañado el comportamiento de su amigo. Al-Andalus se sentó en la cama. Romano se fijó en que ya se había vestido. Llevaba un estilo muy parecido al de Romano, pero se notaba que el suyo era más rico y caro. Al-Andalus tenía una túnica larga, rojo escarlata, con bordados dorados y con unos cuantos escudos cosidos a mano por todo el traje, seguramente de todos los reinos que representaba.

Le habían peinado y arreglado, además de que estaba calzado, algo que ni Lesmes había conseguido. Francia iba algo más simple, con una toga azul celeste, sin ninguna identificación.

Pero Romano no se fijó en eso, se dio cuenta de que le traje de Al-Andalus era el mismo que había junto al suyo en la habitación cuando llegó. Y él no había abandonado la habitación en todo el tiempo. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiera sido Francia el que hubiera entrado, aunque de todas maneras no quería descubrir quién había sido.

Al-Andalus se sacó un trapo de unos de sus "misteriosos" bolsillos y se puso a pulir el hacha. Después, al notar que Francia le seguía mirando extrañado (había tardado en enterarse, el pobre no sabía leer la atmósfera), le respondió en tono confidencial:

- Shhhhhh, no se lo digáis a nadie, pero el hacha es mía. -Susurró bajito, cómo si alguien pudiera escuchar algo a través de esas gruesas paredes de piedra.

Francia se acercó a su amigo, observando el arma con curiosidad:

- Es buena, ¡casi tanto como si la hubiera elegido yo! -Dijo Francia en tono superficial.- ¿Dónde la has encontrado?

Al-Andalus le miró ofendido:

- No la he encontrado, se la mandé hacer a un gran herrero que vivía al final del camino de Santiago. -Le explicó Al-Andalus.

- ¿Camino de Santiago? ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a ese caminito que apenas conseguí terminar vivo?

- Sí, justo ese.

- Pues estás lleno de montañas, ¡no se cómo lo hacen los peregrinos para llegar en sandalias!

Al-Andalus le miró entre ofendido y divertido (se tomaba la religión bastante en serio, pero Francia era Francia). Terminó de pulir el filo del hacha y se levantó con ella. Miró a Romano un poco serio.

- ¿Cómo la has encontrado? -le preguntó mirándole tan fijamente cómo cuando le empezó ha hacer preguntas cuando se conocieron (sólo que esta vez llevaba un hacha, lo que no arreglaba mucho las cosas).

Romano miró de reojo el armario, no sabía que responder y tenía que sonar lo más sincero posible. Francia observaba expectante.

- Pues estaba buscando un espejo...

- ¿Y lo has encontrado? -Dijo Al-Andalus, refiriéndose al espejo. Miraba de reojo el escritorio, seguro que pensaba en las cartas.

- No.

Al-Andalus le estudió con la mirada, intentando averiguar si decía la verdad o no. A Romano eso le sobrecogía, porque nunca había visto ha España (aunque fuera Al-Andalus) así de serio, y no sabía si le creería o no. Pero justo en ese momento se entrometió Francia:

- Venga Al, no te pongas así. Mírale, el pobre está _pâle -_le defendió Francia.- No mataría ni a una mosca.

A Al-Andalus parecieron convencerle las ideas de su amigo, porque sonrió ante el comentario suyo. Por primera vez en toda su vida cómo país (y eso era MUCHO tiempo), Romano se sentía agradecido del comportamiento del francés, eso sí: no se lo diría a nadie.

Después de estar hablando juntos sobre un poco de todo, Al-Andalus se puso a guardar el hacha con lo que quedaba de madera. Mientras tanto, Francia se acercó ha Romano.

- Tú has encontrado algo ¿verdad? -le susurró muy bajito.

- No, que va.

- No me mientas, se que ocultas algo. -Le dijo en un tono que ha Romano no le gustaba nada.- Como le pase algo a Al, no vivirás para contarlo.

Romano le miró sobresaltado, ahora sí que tenía miedo. Francia le sonrió:

- _Calme_, Romano, _calme_. Me caes bien y no creo que seas mala persona -Le murmuró.- Por cierto, veo que te has vestido y todo, ¿vas a venir al baile? -Le dijo en un tono bastante sorprendido. Romano se extrañó, pensaba que de todas las personas, Francia era a la que menos le tendría que extrañar.

- Sí, ¿por? -le preguntó. El rubio miró de reojo a Al-Andalus, que ya estaba encajando el trozo de madera, para comprobar si estaba escuchando.

- Pues porque...

- Hey, Francia, vamos a comer algo que me muero de hambre.

El nombrado se sobresaltó dando un pequeño bote.

- Claro Al, pero no me grites así. ¿No querrás que tu ex-hermano mayor se _panique_? -Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

En seguida se fueron a desayunar (o a comer, ya era muy tarde) al primer piso. Dónde otra vez comieron platos que Romano no había visto hasta que llegó Francia (esa era otra cosa que le agradecía al francés). Al parecer luego no tenían mucho que hacer, aparte de esperar ha que llegaran los invitado (reyes incluidos), así que estuvieron un buen rato hablando entre ellos.

- Al, ¿has oído hablar del Sacro Imperio Romano? -Le preguntó Francia de repente. Romano se atragantó con la bebida que estaba tomando, pero intentó que no se notara.

- Sí, algo he oído, hace frontera contigo ¿verdad?

-Sí, y no veas la que se está armando. ¿sabes lo último que ha pasado?

Al-Andalus negó con la cabeza.

- Que va, aquí tan al sur no me entero de nada, por no hablar de mis propios problemas... -Dijo un poco enfadado, pero Francia no le dio mucha importancia.

- Está obsesionado con hacerse tan fuerte como el _Empire Romain_, y ha decidido expandir sus territorios más al norte.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Aún más? -Dijo Al-Andalus sorprendido.

- Sí, ya te he dicho que está obsesionado.

- Menos mal que no ha decidido ir a por ti ¿eh? -Bromeó el moreno. Francia le miró dramáticamente:

- ¿Qué dices? Él no duraría nada en mis manos -Dijo con suficiencia.- Además, es tan mono, como me gustaría tenerlo en mi poder. -Dijo fantaseando con la idea.

Al-Andalus se rio y siguieron hablando de muchas cosas que estaban pasando por Europa y de las que el pequeño país no sabía nada aún. Pero Romano no prestó mucha más atención al resto de la conversación, se había quedado pensando en Sacro Imperio Romano.

No le había llegado a conocer más que de vista, y había tardado un rato en recordar quien era. Ahora se acordaba de que fue unos de los países con los que convivió su hermanito pequeño cuando estaba en casa de Austria.

Sacro nunca le había hecho nada a Romano, pero este le odiaba por hacer llorar a su hermanito cuando se tuvo que ir a la guerra y no volvió. Sabía que no era justo odiar a alguien por cosas como esas, pero su hermano era su hermano, y aunque fuera un poco tonto, él lo quería.

Pasó el tiempo y llegó la hora en la que llegaron los invitados. Romano se dio cuenta porque empezó a oír el estruendo que se montaba cada vez que bajaban el puente levadizo. Al-Andalus dio un salto para levantarse de la hierba y fue emocionado a recibir a las visitas (además, tenía que estar ahí obligatoriamente). Francia y él le siguieron a un paso más tranquilo.

Empezó a entrar gente, mucha gente: había nobles, sirvientes, guardias, caballos... de todo un poco. Iban todos vestidos con telas finas y ricas. Los nobles llevaban togas parecidas a las de Al-Andalus y Francia (la de Romano tenían mucha menos calidad).

Al-Andalus se colocó en la entrada del castillo, al lado de Lesmes (lo que no le hizo mucha gracia a Romano). Se puso a saludar a todos los que llegaban con un apretón de manos o una reverencia, pero todo el tiempo con un sonrisa. Francia daba un beso en la mano a todas las damas que se encontraba de la manera más teatral posible, consiguiendo que se sonrojaran. También le guiñaba de vez un cuando el ojo a algún noble, incluido a Lesmes, que parecía un poco incómodo (eso sí que le hizo gracia a Romano).

El italiano no hacía mucho, cuando notaba que algún noble se fijaba en él, simplemente miraba hacia otro lado con aire distraído. Eso sí, a las damas las saludaba cortésmente (cómo había visto en las películas), ya que su espíritu italiano le obligaba a ser un caballero. Eso le hizo bastante gracia a Francia, pero el seguía saludando igual sin excepción. Al parecer el único normal era Al-Andalus, qué aún no se había cansado de sonreír a todo el que pasaba.

Estuvo un rato entrando gente, que iba viniendo poquito a poco, Romano ya se estaba cansando de esperar (no es que fuera muy paciente) y Francia parecía ir por el mismo camino. Se preguntó si podrían ponerse otra vez con las dagas, pero probablemente no le iban a dejar. En cambio, Al-Andalus seguía igual de emocionado y saludando igual de efusivamente a todo el mundo, como si fuera a pasar algo que le emocionara. Romano no entendía el por qué de su alegría y Lesmes parecía tan bien un poco aburrido.

Por fin llegaron lo últimos invitados (o eso quería creer Romano). Para sorpresa suya, eran los reyes.

Romano se dio cuenta enseguida de que eran más importantes que el resto: iban en unos caballos con espuelas de oro que seguro que eran incluso más pijos que Mediterráneo. Llevaban ropas muy ricas que brillaban con los últimos rayos del sol (sí, llevaban una tarde entera recibiendo gente), y portaban coronas de oro cuajadas de diamantes.

Romano no pudo evitar sentirse como en los cuentos infantiles que aún le tenía que leer a su hermano para que se durmiera.

Durante la presentación, Francia decidió guardarse un poco su "cortesía" e hizo lo que Al-Andalus y Lesmes hacían: una reverencia. Romano también se agachó de mala gana (dormir en un suelo de piedra por las noches, para luego tener que agacharte por el día dolía mucho) y no dudó en mirar quienes eran esos reyes.

Lo primero que notó en cuanto estos atravesaron el puente levadizo fue que eran más de un rey. Al principio pensó que se equivocaba y que todos eran nobles, pero a medida que se fueron acercando vio que cada grupo se identificaba con unos estandartes con distintos escudos y que unos soldados llevaban. Seguramente esos eran todos los reinos que representaba Al-Andalus, aunque comparando la mirada seria de esos hombres con la amplia sonrisa del castaño cualquiera lo diría.

Todos los altos cargos iban acompañados de su reina y de las princesas y los príncipes que algún día sucederían a su padre. Las princesas eran muy monas, pero aún así Francia se contuvo porque no quería acabar declarando la guerra contra su amigo.

Después de unos leves saludos, los reyes se metieron en el interior del castillo. Y con ellos se dio por terminada la llegada de más invitados, porque Lesmes se dirigió hacia el interior sin soltar palabra.

Francia y Romano iban a seguirlo, animados de poder moverse de ahí, si no fuera porque Al-Andalus seguía ahí parado, mirando la entrada del castillo fijamente, igual que había hecho durante todo el día para comprobar si venía más gente. Sólo que esta vez no sonreía, es más, se le veía un poco triste.

Francia en seguida se dio cuenta:

- ¿Qué ocurre _mon ami_? -Preguntó acercándose a su amigo, que aún no se había movido.

- Aún falta alguien por venir... -Dijo, un poco distraído en sus pensamientos. Francia le miró un poco extrañado, pero después pareció entender.

- Al, si no ha venido ya, es porque no vendrá. -Dijo cogiéndole del brazo y empezando a tirar de él hacia el interior del castillo.- Vamos para adentro que va a empezar a refrescar... -Dijo cuándo por fin consiguió que el castaño diera unos cuantos pasos a su favor. Al-Andalus miró otra vez la entrada, con esperanza de que ese "alguien" apareciera, pero el lugar seguía tan vacío como hace unos minutos. Romano no entendía que es lo que esperaba el pequeño país.

- ¡Al-Andalus!

El nombrado, que estaba a punto de entrar al castillo dio un salto de emoción y se dio la vuelta. Por la entrada había aparecido un chico (Romano no podía verlo bien por la falta del luz) que venía corriendo hacia ellos. El país no dudó en lanzarse corriendo hacia él, lleno de emoción.

- ¡Portugal! -Gritó, lanzándose a darle un abrazo al chico que acababa de llegar, el cual lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, aunque por poco se cae al suelo.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: Estuve buscando un montón de información, no soy religiosa, pero cómo España siempre ha tenido un lazo muy fuerte con estas cosas (sólo hace falta ver que tiene un crucifijo de collar) he tenido que estar infromándome, y así acabó la cruz del hacha (bucar por internet ese dulce gallego, esta muy bueno xD)**

**Cómo mucha gente me dijo que si iban a salir personajes nuevos, empezé a buscar si prodrían comentar algo de Prusia. Pero para mi sorpresa nisiquiera existía, me quedé a cuadros. En serio, España y Francia son muy viejos. Eso sí, la historia pilla en pleno apojeo para Sacro Imperio Romano, que al parecer estaba casi en su edad de oro (fuente: frikipedia) así que me valió con eso.**

**Respecto a los reviews... en serio quereis encontrar alguna forma de que el movil vuelva, pensaré en algo, a ver que hago... pero no os juro nada eh?!**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por todos vuestros Reviews, ya os dije que todo el capitulo anterior era improvisado, la verdad es que confío demasiado en la inspiración xD, espero que siga con migo para siempre ;)**

**me encanta que os riais con todo lo que le pasa a romano (por cierto, he recibido una llamada suya de que como vuelva a intentar matarlo me mostrará lo que es una verdadera mafia... pero creo que por ser española a lo mejor me salve xDDD)**

**Muchas gracias a todos! cualquier cosa me la decís da?**

**Make Pasta no War!**


	13. Chapter 13: Novedades

**Nota de autor: Lo siento por la tardanza! Aquí en Madrid estamos de puente y me fui con mi padre y mi hermana a un camping, sin internet (sufrí mucho sin mi ordenador xD) asique hasta hoy no he podido subir el cap. Me he dao prisa en subirlo y no he hecho un últimop repaso así que puede que haya algunas faltas, pero nada grave xD**

**disfruten!**

* * *

**Novedades**

- ¡Hermano! ¡Has venido! -Dijo mientras lo aplastaba con una gran abrazo.- ¡Me has preocupado, pensé que te había pasado algo!

Portugal le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, no se sabe si para tranquilizarle o para decirle que no podía respira, pero al final el país le soltó.

- Tranquilo hermanito, estoy bien, sólo que me he perdido. -Le dijo a una marcha mucho más pausada, comparada con la del otro país.

Se pusieron a subir la cuesta que Al-Andalus había bajado corriendo. Mientras tanto Romano y Francia observaban desde arriba. El rubio tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara y el italiano más bien estaba incrédulo.

- ¿Y ese quién es? -Preguntó, ya que no había oído bien nada de lo que habían dicho los otros dos países.

- Portugal, por supuesto. -Dijo Francia, sorprendido por la pregunta.- ¿No lo conoces? Para ser un país estás _très_ atrasado... Suspiró, aún sonriendo.

Romano soltó un pequeño gruñido, tenía un orgullo que proteger.

- ¡Pues claro que le conozco!, lo que pasa es que no se qué hace él aquí.

Francia lo miró de arriba abajo, riéndose por las quejas del italiano.

- Esto es _une grande fête _y en las _grandes fêtes _viene gente importante. -Explicó sin más.- ¿por qué te crees sino que Al empezó a esforzarse más en los ensayos? -lanzó la pregunta mirándole fijamente.- Siento decirlo, pero no fue sólo por mis artes de maestro.

Romano se quedó un momento atando cabos. Más o menos ya hacía la relación. Al-Andalus se había enterado de que llegaba su hermano, hacía por lo menos una semana. Francia al parecer también lo sabía. Entonces, ¿cómo es que no se había él dado cuenta? O los mensajeros que llegaban eran ninjas o él no se enteraba de nada. Tampoco se imaginaba que hacía que un fiesta fuera tan importante cómo para que otros dos países (por ahora, que a este paso iba a llegar media Europa) también vinieran.

Por fin llegaron los dos hermanos, y Romano pudo observar mejor a Portugal: Se parecía bastante a Al-Andalus (no tanto como los italias), y era un poco más alto que él. También tenía la piel morena y los ojos verde oliva, y como su hermano, tenía el pelo marrón café y ensortijado, pero notablemente más largo.

Llevaba puesta un vieja gabardina de piel marrón.

Romano nunca había cruzado más que un saludo con él (y eso que visitaba España bastante a menudo), pero España normalmente comentaba cosas buenas sobre él y también le hablaba sobre las peleas que tenían cuando estaba conquistando nuevas tierras. Aunque no le gustaba hablar mucho de sus tiempos de pirata (y según lo que sabía romano, a Inglaterra tampoco). Ya le habría gustado conocerle, la gente decía que era mucho mas tranquilo y maduro que su hiperactivo hermano.

- Mira Romano, ¡Este es Portugal, mi hermano! ¿A que es majo?

- ¿Cómo voy a saber si es majo si ni siquiera le he saludado? -Le gruñó el italiano. Francia se rio a espaldas de Romano.

- Bueno, pues os presento: Romano, Portugal. Portugal, Romano.

- Hola.

- _Olá_.

- ¿No es genial?

- Vete al cuerno.

El moreno no debió de entender bien la expresión, porque siguió sonriente. Al final, fue Francia el que decidió romper la tensión:

- Bueno, Portugal, _ami_, no has cambiado nada ¿eh? -Dijo mirándole de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa aprobatoria. Portugal solo sonrió, igual que su hermano.

- Lo mismo para ti Francia. -Dijo tranquilamente.- Pero no toques a mi hermano. -Avisó al francés, un poco serio. No parecía que se cayesen muy bien. Francia solo soltó una risita mientras se metía en el interior del castillo, dispuesto a empezar con la fiesta.

- Pero si no me hace nada, hermano. -Se quejó Al-Andalus.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú. -le respondió Portugal, seguro que era duro vivir con un hermano que no se enteraba de nada. Volvió a sonreír y se fue con Al-Andalus al interior del castillo. Iban conversando un montón de cosas en una mezcla entre portugués y castellano (y latín), así que Romano no se enteraba de nada.

El castillo había sido prácticamente remodelado. Había un montón de tapices en las paredes, los suelos se habían cubierto de un montón de alfombras y había una enorme mesa llena de comida que consiguió que ha Romano le rugieran las tripas.

Todo estaba lleno de gente y era difícil no chocarse con nadie. Francia había desaparecido ya hace tiempo y a Romano le costó seguir el ritmo al que andaban los hermanos, así que en seguida los perdió.

Miró a su alrededor: gente, gente, gente. No había nadie conocido. Ni siquiera ese maldito Lesmes, que siempre aparecía de la nada, estaba a la vista. No sabía muy bien que hacer, ya que en teoría tenía que estar siempre pegado al pequeño país, pero Al-Andalus debía haberse olvidado por completo de la situación. Cómo estando ahí parado no solucionaba nada, decidió que lo mejor sería que disfrutara de la fiesta. Ya le encontraría alguien.

Empezó a andar pensando que hacer. Después de picar un poco en la comida que había encima de las mesas, vio que unos nobles se habían puesto a beber y apostar en una mesa a una esquina de la habitación.

Se acercó picado por la curiosidad. Estaban jugando a las cartas, pero la baraja era distinta a la que usaba España cuando este jugaba con el y le enseñaba distintos juegos de su país. Así que se quedó un rato observando la partida, para comprender como iba el juego. Se parecía bastante al poker y Romano fue dando un valor a cada carta que usaban. Algunos de los nobles que participaban (en concreto los que iban perdiendo) estaban más centrados en beber que en la partida, pero seguían de buena gana el juego. Había bastante gente al rededor haciendo apuestas de quien iba a ganar, y cada vez que se terminaba una partida se oían aplausos, abucheos u ovaciones a partes iguales. Pero todos estaban contentos.

Después de un rato, Romano empezó a entender como funcionaba el juego. Se parecía bastante a los que le enseñaba España.

Sonrió: siempre ganaba.

No sabía cuanto llevaba allí, pero tampoco le importaba. No le había costado mucho meterse en la partida, aunque al principio el público le miraba con desconfianza por su acento extranjero. Pero siempre se agradecía gente en la partida y aún quedaba sitio en la mesa. No tardaron mucho en arrepentirse: El italiano iba ganando.

Pero no ganando un poco sobre el resto, estaba dejando a los nobles sin blanca. En la mesa hacía rato que se había dejado de ver monedas de oro, ya se habían gastado. Ahora había joyas, piedras preciosas, broches y hasta telas de seda o de fino algodón.

Romano había conseguido que el público se pusiera en su favor, y ahora estaba a su lado dándole palabras de aliento. No era raro ver a Romano sacar la carta correcta en los momentos más extremos y conseguir llevarse todo lo que había en la mesa. Y ahora sus sonrientes oponentes se habían puestos más serios en la partida (aunque no habían dejado el alcohol).

Romano sabía jugar, o mejor dicho, sabía hacer _trampas_. Una carta bajo una manga, algún gesto para desmoralizar al contrario, no era la primera vez que se le caía la copa al suelo para distraer a los demás y conseguir su _as_. Había vivido con mafias y había aprendido mil formas distintas de burlar al contrario. De vez en cuando se dejaba perder, para no levantar mucha sospecha, pero siempre con el poder sobre la mesa.

No hacía falta decir que Romano se lo estaba pasando en grande, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de una partida así. La última vez que recordó que se lo pasaba tan bien fue contra España, pero desde que había empezado la crisis ya no se atrevía tanto a ir contra el italiano (de alguna manera había conseguido leer la atmósfera).

Romano se había distraído un poco pensando en sus cosas y acababa de perder la partida. Oyó como el público de su alrededor se lamentaba. Mierda, no podía distraerse de esa manera. En seguida volvió a centrarse en la partida. Entonces oyó a alguien al lado suya:

- _Oh la lá_, Romano, veo que te lo estás pasando _trés bien_ -Dijo Francia, que había parecido al lado suya.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Romano, pero estaba en medio de la partida. No podía perder, ahora no.

- Vete de aquí Francia, eres demasiado pequeño. -Le soltó el italiano, sin ser muy consciente de lo que decía. El rubio se mostró dramáticamente herido:

- Oh, eso me ha dolido. El hermano mayor sólo quería hablar contigo. -se quejó.

Romano fingió que no le escuchaba. Y siguió con la partida, aunque ahora no podía concentrarse bien en ella. Pero el francés seguí ahí, al lado suya sin moverse. El publico ya empezaba a sentir curiosidad por él.

Al ver que le ignoraban, Francia se acercó a su oreja (algo que estremeció a Romano) y le susurró:

- Si no me escuchas, todos se van a enterar de esa carta que guardas bajo la manga.

Romano dio un pequeño saltito que sobresaltó al público. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie lo había escuchado. Por suerte, había tanto ruido en la habitación que no habían podido oír nada. Es más, le miraban interrogantes.

Pensó que hacer: no quería abandonar la partida, era divertido. Pero claro, si seguía así no podría seguir jugando. Se le vino a la cabeza lo que le había contado Froilán sobre las mujeres con las palas.

Suspiró.

- Lo siento, me tengo que ir. -Dijo mientras se levantaba. En seguida se oyó una queja general. Incluso sus oponentes se lamentaban. Hasta le dijeron que ya se encargarían de subirle a la habitación todo lo que había ganado, era buena gente al parecer. Menos mal que no se habían dado cuenta de las trampas que hacía, porque entonces sería Romano el que no lo contaba. Francia sonrió, satisfecho de la opción que había preferido tomar el italiano.

Romano se dirigió a Francia con una de sus airadas miradas. Pero el rubio fingió no darse cuenta de nada mientras se despedía del resto de la mesa lanzando unos de sus besos, acompañado con un gesto de la mano, como si se lo dedicara a todo el mundo. Eso desmoralizó un poco a la gente de al rededor, que por un momento se quedó callada. Pero en seguida volvieron a beber y a reír como antes.

Romano no sabía muy bien a dónde se dirigían. El francés lo había cogido del brazo y lo arrastraba por la multitud, sin frenarse. Lo que provocó que el italiano estuviera a punto de caerse más de una vez.

Estaban pasando la entrada del castillo: se dirigían a fuera. Romano seguía sin ver a Al-Andalus y Portugal por ninguna parte. Seguro que a ellos no les había venido Francia a molestar.

Salieron fuera, ya había anochecido y hacía frío, pero por lo menos no había tanta gente y se podía respirar aire fresco. Romano aún no entendía para qué habían salido. Francia se había quedado mirando el paisaje y el cielo estrellado que poco a poco iba apareciendo.

- Bueno, maldito pervertido, ¿por qué me has sacado de mi gran partida?

Francia apartó su mirada del cielo y miró a Romano con una sonrisa perversa. El italiano se estremeció.

- Así que estabas haciendo trampas, ¿eh?

La pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo que si estaba haciendo trampas? ¿Pero no me habías pillado?

- No.

- E-entonces... -Romano iba enfadándose poco a poco.- todo era una trampa...

Francia aplaudió cuando Romano se dio cuenta de todo. Si hubiera podido, le hubiera ensartado bajo una de sus dagas, pero al parecer no había ninguna cerca. Muy listo que se creía el francés.

- P-pero, ¡Si estaba ganando una fortuna! -Se quejó, en su presente unas monedas de oro tan antiguas valdrían mucho. Francia soltó una risilla al ver al italiano tan impotente.

- Quéjate si quieres, pero había unos nobles por ahí que querían jugártela ¿sabes? -le dijo con tono serio, aunque no duró más que esa frase.- Tienes suerte de que el hermano mayor haya venido a salvarte. -Terminó, en su típico tono melodramático.

Romano quería hacerle ver lo que era la furia italiana, pero si el Francés hablaba en serio, tendría que perdonárselo. Por esta vez.

Se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado, evitando toparse con la cara del rubio, que seguro que estaba riéndose de él.

Se puso a pensar. Llevaba prácticamente un mes en el pasado. No había recibido noticias del bastardo _God-save-the-Queen_. Y parece que si seguía así nunca le llegarían. Empezó a pensar en su casa, preguntándose sí su país se había resentido de su desaparición. Por lo menos aún quedaba su estúpido hermano, todo el mundo le quería. Ahora que lo pensaba, Felicciano (el nombre humano de su hermano) debía de llevar solo bastante tiempo, seguro que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con el macho-patatas de Alemania. Se enfadó ante la idea, ese alemán comiéndole el coco a su indefenso hermano... luego ajustaría cuentas.

Después estaba el amante de los tomates, seguro que estaba preocupado por él. Bien, al menos alguien lo tenía en cuenta. A lo mejor España había descubierto que Inglaterra le había tirado en un vórtice temporal y le había dado una buena paliza. Sonrió ante la idea del inglés pasándolo mal. Pero claro, si le hacía algo, seguro que Inglaterra no lo traía de vuelta.

Mierda. Hasta sus propias ideas le daban dolor de cabeza. Se sacudió a sí mismo: tenía que concentrarse en otras cosas o acabaría necesitando una aspirina (y no había por entonces).

Decidió que no quería estar más tiempo ahí fuera y se giró para comentárselo a Francia. Se sorprendió al ver que el francés también se había quedado pensando y miraba fijamente las montañas. Iba a decirle que se largaba cuándo habló:

- Romano. -Dijo por fin girándose hacía él, aún con cosas en la cabeza.- ¿Por qué crees que hemos celebrado esta fiesta?

Romano no se esperaba la pregunta y se quedó pensando un momento. Sí que se le había pasado por la cabeza a qué venía tanto esfuerzo, pero nunca se le ocurrió que hubiera una razón sobresaliente para ello. Miró al francés de reojo, por si se estuviera burlando de él, pero lo seguía mirando serio.

- No se. -Respondió Romano.

- Me decepcionas Romano, -dijo Sonriendo.- ¿no has pensado por qué ha venido tanta gente al baile?, ¿por qué hay tantos nobles y reyes que aún tienen disputas entre ellos en la misma habitación?, ¿Por qué hemos estado entrenando tanto con las armas?, ¿por qué Al tenía que acudir tarde sí y tarde no a esas largas reuniones?, ¿por qué venía a veces tan cansado y enfadado? o ¿qué es tan importante cómo para que dos países como _moi_ y Portugal coincidieran?

Romano se quedó con la boca abierta. Apenas se le habían pasado esas ideas por la cabeza, simplemente no las había dado importancia. El francés sonrió ante el gesto del italiano.

- Ven, sígueme. -Dijo mientras se echaba a andar a las afueras del castillo. Romano dudó en seguirlo, tal vez no fuera bueno alejarse tanto de Al-Andalus. Miró para atrás, hacía la puerta que daba el interior. La gente lo pasaba bien y había tanto barullo cómo antes. Nadie se daría cuenta.

Siguió al francés por el perímetro del castillo. Allí no había muros que taparan la luz de la luna y podía ver mucho mejor. El pueblo estaba en silencio y no había ni un alma, debía de ser muy tarde.

Siguieron dando la vuelta al castillo: era más largo de lo que pensaba. Romano juraría que el castillo se hacía más grande solo para fastidiarle y que estuviera dando vueltas todo el tiempo, pero nadie se lo creería. Por fin, Francia se paró mirando hacia algo que Romano no podía distinguir aún desde dónde estaba. Llegó a la altura del rubio.

No muy lejos del castillo, en la explanada, podía ver unos puntitos naranjas brillantes que titilaban suavemente se oían ligeros murmullos, como si allí hubiera gente haciendo cosas. No podía ver más que eso en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué es eso? -Dijo señalando hacia esas luces.

Francia lo miró pensativo. Tardó un rato en responder.

- Son fogatas.

A Romano no le aclaró mucho la respuesta. Por lo menos ahora tenía bien claro que no eran luces alienígenas. Francia pareció notarlo en su expresión.

- Allí. -Dijo señalando de nuevo a las luces.- Hay un campamento. Bueno, muchos campamentos. Tantos como reinos tiene Al. Y todos los reyes han venido aquí por una sola razón.

Romano no sabía muy bien que decir, poco a poco iba uniendo hilos. Francia suspiró y miró a Romano preocupado.

- Va a haber una guerra Romano, una larga y durará bastante. Y Al-Andalus quiere que le acompañes.

* * *

**Nota de autor: Espero que os haya gustado el cap! nunca juguéis a las cartas con italiano del sur (del norte sí, pero del sur no eh?) y menos si ha pertenicido a una mafia. Preguntar antes xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado, me he metido un poco a fondo en la cabeza de Romano, porque nunca se ha kedao pensando mucho en la situación en la que está. Espero que haya reflejado bien su personalidad ^.^**

**Por cierto alguien ha visto el nuevo cap de hetalia? (cap 14), simplemente era para decir que es GENIAL xD**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Respuestas a Reviews: Sois geniales todos, enserio animáis muchísimo, espero no fallaros nunca xD**

**gatita-yaoi: **sorry, lo subí el lunes.

**rin06rimichi: **Me encanta que te guste \(^o^)/! Portugal es un personaje inventado por fans (o eso ponía en la heta wiki) y te decía que competía mucho con su hermano y siempre se peleaban pero que en el fondo se protegen el uno al otro. Además de que en la imágenes se parece un montón a España. He leído siempre que Portugal es 10 veces menos hiperactiva que su hermano y que no se lleva bien con Francia por ser... pues eso, por ser Francia xD. Espero escribir un poco más sobre él :)

**DatTomato: **Me alegro que te guste! ;) estuve buscando sobre prusia (y la orden teutónica) y no aparecían hasta el 1000 y pico, con las cruzadas (base:wikipedia y frikipedia), no se porque siempre te sale sacro más joven que su hermano, será porque nunca llegó a ser mayor ya que luego se conviritió en Alemania (supongo). Pero así de pasada en la frikipedia vi el siglo de oro de Sacro imperio romano y concordaba con el tiempo en el que estoy escribiendo, fue un golpe de suerte xD

**Ya tengo una idea sobre lo del móvil, veré si la puedo llevar a cabo ok? **

**P.D.:aunque la idea del agua y sal no estaba nada mal xD**

**muchas gracias a todos por seguir el fic!**

**Make pasta no War!**


	14. Chapter 14: Dudas

**Notas de autor: Sip, he vuelto, después de tardar más que el cap 15 de Hetalia beautiful World (lo habéis visto, es genial~), podéis lapidarme *se cubre***

**Lo siento, de verdad. lo siento muchoooooo, he tardado un montón. Es que ya ha llegado la temporada de examenes y he estado estudiando todas las tardes, crei k los profes me mataban. Después también ha sido mi cumple y el de mi hermana Çsomos mellizas, como America y Mathew, no como los italias que son idénticos) además de que ha habido un expomanga en madrid, pero sobre todo exámenes~ muchos, casi muro.**

**De todas formas, da igual lo que diga. Odio que la gente se retrase en escribir su historia y ahora voy yo y tardo más de dos semanas, no tengo perdón.**

**Aquí os la dejo, espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Dudas**

Todo estaba en silencio, ni siquiera los grillos cantaban. Romano se quedó mirando fijamente a Francia, por si esto fuera un broma.

Pero el francés seguía mirándole fijamente, seguramente esperando alguna reacción de parte suya. Pero no ocurrió nada. Los dos mirándose el uno al otro esperando que a alguno hiciera algo. Al final fue Romano el que rompió la tensión:

- ¿Qué?

No se le ocurría otra cosa que decir, y al parecer al francés le había pillado por sorpresa la pregunta.

- _Mon ami_, va a empezar una guerra. Y no de solo una batalla. -la mirada del italiano seguía igual.- Al quiere empezar una _reconquête_.

Romano no sabía que decir. Acababan de decirle que iba a ver una guerra, una reconquista, nada más ni nada menos. Había oído varias veces esa palabra, no era precisamente desconocida en la historia. Significaba algo más que una guerra, erá recuperar algo que se había perdido y te infundía a luchar. Era una palabra dura que llevaba mucho esfuerzo.

Y ahora se había metido en una.

No podía entender como había acabado así, por qué Al-Andalus lo quería con él, ¿no se suponía que era un enemigo? O habría sido idea de Lesmes, para probar de lado de quién estaba.

No sabía que pensar, se supone que el futuro español que él conocía de toda la vida nunca le pondría en peligro.

- Romano, ¿estás bien?

Francia le miraba preocupado, el italiano se había quedado un poco pálido.

- ¿P-por qué? -Dijo, aún hecho un lío.

Era la única pregunta que se le ocurría. ¿Por qué él? No podía enviar un ejército de soporte, no podía ser de gran ayuda en batalla, ni siquiera se le daba realmente bien la espada.

- _Pourquoi vous?_, buena pregunta. -Dijo Francia, algo tranquilo de que Romano dijera algo.- No lo sé, a veces es difícil saber que se le pasa a Al por la cabeza. -Suspiró, con una ligera sonrisa.- Pensé que lo sabías, pero cuando me di cuenta de que no, quise hablar contigo lo antes posible. -Le explicó el francés.

Romano se quedó pensando. Pensando, pensando, pensando. Necesitaba saber cómo se había metido en ese agujero, pero había otra cosa que le enfadaba mucho: por qué se lo había dicho Francia. No entendía por qué Al-Andalus no se lo había dicho a la cara. ¿Tendría miedo? ¿Así era el España de entonces?

Se fue de vuelta al castillo, sin decirle nada a Francia. Al entrar vio que la fiesta seguía, otra vez no veía ningún rostro conocido. Mejor, porque no quería hablar con nadie. Subió las escaleras de caracol, con la esperanza de que arriba no hubiera más gente.

Suerte, todo estaba vacío. Y según iba subiendo el escándalo era cada vez menor. Por primera vez, estuvo agradecido a las paredes insonorizadas. Sólo se oía el eco de sus pasos por las muros de piedra, si algún sirviente lo encontraba seguro que pensaría que estaba aprovechando para robar. Pero le daba igual, porque si se encontraba a alguien estaba dispuesto a dejarlo K.O. con tal de que nadie le molestara.

Por fin llegó a la habitación. No había nadie. Se sentía incómodo con las ropas medievales y se cambió por sus ya maltratados pantalones y camisa. Se tiró en el suelo, usando su chaqueta como almohada. No tenía ganas de fiesta, no tenía ganas de dormir, no tenía ganas de pensar. Pero claro, tenía que planear qué hacer.

Desde luego que no quería participar en una batalla, solo al _Yankee-come-hamburguesas_ le gustaba luchar y meterse en todo tipo de problemas. Él no, no le apetecía morir en el pasado y ser dado por desaparecido, aunque tampoco es que fuera a morir fácilmente. Pero, ¿y si allí no tenía la misma resistencia que un país? Es cierto que sólo llegar al pasado se calló de cabeza por un edificio y que había sobrevivido, pero no sabía lo que pasaría si se hacía un corte o alguien lo atravesaba con una espada.

¿Pero acaso tenía la opción de un No? Seguro que a la gente le daba igual su opinión personal, probablemente lo llevarían a rastras al campo de batalla si se negaba.

Que lo intentaran, Italia del Sur no era precisamente conocido por su tranquilidad. Si tenía que dar cabezazos, los daría. Si tenía que correr, correría.

Estaba decidido, no participaría. No era su guerra, no le interesaba el riego que corría Al-Andalus, él pertenecía a otro tiempo.

Y con esas ideas, se quedó dormido.

Los rayos de sol le daban directamente en los ojos, molestando su ya ligero sueño. Se giró de espaldas a la ventana, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba despierto. No le gustaba despertarse a la fuerza, España se ha debido dejar otra vez la persiana subida, maldito... Es lo único que pensó, aun medio soñando. Se volvió a girar en la dirección de dónde llegaba la luz, pero algo se había puesto en medio, obstaculizándola. Romano entreabrió los ojos aún soñoliento, medio agradecido de que alguien se interpusiera entre él y esa odiosa ventana y medio enfadado de estar despierto.

Pudo ver vagamente la silueta de alguien con el pelo revuelto y marrón. Se había puesto delante suya y parecía que le estaba mirando fijamente, no podía ver mucho más, sus ojos no acertaban a abrirse del todo, pero con eso le bastó.

- Maldito España, deja de mirarme como un inútil y baja esa asquerosa persiana... -Dijo mientras volvía a girarse, mientras se colocaba la chaqueta... Romano abrió los ojos de repente, entonces fue cuándo notó que estaba tumbado en el suelo, que la espalda le dolía horrores y que estaba usando su chaqueta de almohada.

- ¿Quién es ese España? ¿Qué es una persiana? ¿Por qué me has llamado inútil? No, espera, eso no quiero saberlo...

Oyó una voz, seguramente la silueta, abasayándole a preguntas. Romano se giró lentamente (la espalda le dolía más que a China), hacía la voz que le había hablado. No era Francia, no era Al-Andalus y -por suerte- no era Lesmes.

- Eh... tú eres Romano ¿verdad? -Dijo el chico que acababa de identificar como Portugal.

Romano le miró de arriba a abajo, incorporándose un poco. Recordó que vino a noche para la fiesta. Ahora vestía ropas más simples, pantalones y camisa viejos, parecidas a las de su hermano, con la excepción de que él sí llevaba zapatos.

Al ver a Portugal se acordó de todo lo que ocurrió ayer y se volvió a desplomar sobre su chaqueta, no le apetecía (si alguna vez le había llegado a apetecer) levantarse.

- ¿Qué quieres? -Dijo aún enfadado, se acababa de arrepentir de haberse tirado de nuevo al suelo, ahora la espalda le quemaba.

- Vaya, creí que al ser amigo de Al-Andalus ibas a ser más... agradable.

- ¿Has venido para regañarme? -Le contestó Romano, lo sentía mucho por el portugués, pero se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Portugal pasó por alto su comentario y se sentó lo más cómodamente posible al lado de Romano.

- Solo quería hablar contigo. -Dijo sonriente. Romano se interesó y (muy a sus pesar) se incorporó y se sentó para poder verle de frente.- Mi hermano me ha estado hablando de ti, dice que tienes un montón de cosas curiosas. Hacia siglos que no lo pasaba tan bien.

Romano se sorprendió ante esa afirmación, no recordaba haber hecho nada especial, bueno, la verdad es que desde que llegó nada había sido normal (empezando por su propia llegada).

- No sé por qué le caigo bien. -De repente miró extrañado a su alrededor, todo estaba tranquilo.- Hablando del rey de Roma, ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Él rey de Roma?

- No, Al-Andalus. -A veces se le olvidaba qué estaba unos cuantos siglos atrás.

La habitación estaba desierta a parte de ellos dos, ni siquiera la cama estaba deshecha. Portugal seguía un poco confundido, pero lo dejó pasar.

- Al-Andalus... -Dijo pensándolo un poco.- Se ha ido muy pronto, apenas a dormido. -Parecía un poco triste.- Tiene mucho trabajo. ¿Te lo ha contado el _perverter_ ese?

Romano sonrió una milésima de segundo, se iba a llevar muy bien con ese país. Pero se acordó de lo que le contó la noche anterior Francia, y no le hacía mucha gracia.

- Sí. -Respondió secamente. Portugal suspiró.

- Se está preparando para pelear, está decidido a hacerse un imperio. Es un cabezón, pero le voy a ayudar.

- ¿Por qué?

Romano se sorprendió de su propia pregunta, la había dicho sin pensar. Seguro que Portugal tenía sus propias razones para ayudarle, no tenía por qué decirle nada.

El país le miró un poco sorprendido, si Romano hubiera estado en su lugar seguro que le habría echado unos buenos tacos italianos, tenía una amplio abanico de ellos. Por suerte, Portugal no era italiano ni nada por estilo y se quedó un momento pensando. Se parecía menos a España que Prusia a Alemania, desde luego.

- _Boa _pregunta. -Dijo. Romano se sorprendió de que le fuera a responder.- Supongo que hay muchas razones para que le ayude, entre ellas, que es mi hermano pequeño, _hahaha_. -Se rió para sí mismo, pero luego se le oscureció un poco la mirada.- Lo hemos pasado muy mal desde que llegó El Imperio Árabe. Yo fui controlado totalmente por él, pero me las arreglé para no desaparecer. Mi hermano fue prácticamente reducido a nada, solo con algunos pueblos del norte. Le han quedado varias cicatrices de entonces, aunque no quiere hablar de ellas, y se las arregla para escondérselas siempre, por eso lleva esas vendas desde las rodillas a los talones.

Romano se quedó sorprendido, no es que se fijara especialmente en las piernas del español, pero si que había notado que siempre las llevaba vendadas, como China, y nunca se había preguntado por qué, la verdad es que ahora que estaba en el pasado empezaba a cuestionarse muchas cosas. Portugal siguió:

Recuerdo que Imperio Árabe se irritaba mucho conmigo, y eso que no solía pasarme a menudo por su casa. Es grande, poderoso y muy fuerte, como el abuelo Imperio Romano, solo que no se lleva bien con nosotros. Diría incluso que nos odia. Eso sí, sabe un montón de cosas, como leer las estrellas y medicina y cálculos extraños que me dan dolor de cabeza. No es que me guste decirlo, pero tendríamos que aprender de ellos.

Pero últimamente las cosas están cambiando, creo que El Imperio Árabe está debilitándose, su territorio en la península se está dividiendo poco a poco, y eso no es bueno. Al-Andalus quiere aprovechar la ocasión y ya ha empezado a presionar, pero no creo que derrotar a un imperio sea tan fácil como él lo ve. Aún así, sí. Pienso ayudarle, estamos juntos en esto y no voy a dejar que sea mejor que yo, _hahaha_. ¿Qué, he respondido a tu pregunta?

Romano sacudió la cabeza, se había quedado tan concentrado escuchando lo que el país decía y sacando sus propias conclusiones que ya se había olvidado hasta de lo que había preguntado.

- S-sí.

- Me alegro. -Dijo, aguantando la risa de la cara que debía haber puesto el italiano. Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

Romano se acordó de repente que le dolía la espalda horrores y se volvió a tumbar en el suelo, aunque seguramente esa no era la mejor opción. Portugal se quedó ahí sentado, pensando alguna cosa, pero apenas duró unos segundos, porque enseguida se oyó un fuerte sonido, parecido a un rugido, consiguiendo que el país se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

- Eeeeeeh... creo que me voy a desayunar... -Dijo poniéndose rápidamente en pie. Romano se habría echado a reír, pero eso solo empeoraría su estado. - ¿No vienes?

- No... aún tengo sueño...

- Ah, siento molestarte. - Se disculpó. Romano hizo un gesto indicando que no le importaba.- Al-Andalus, el _perverter_ y yo estaremos trabajando abajo ¿vale? -Dijo mientras salía por la puerta, pero antes de desaparecer se giró, mirando de nuevo a Romano, sonriente y serio a la vez.

- Romano, me caes bien. Ahora entiendo por qué Al-Andalus confía tanto en ti. -Y diciendo esto desapareció por la puerta tan rápido como había llegado.

La última frase había confundido a Romano. "Confianza" no era una palabra que soliera estar en su diccionario, y menos cuándo iba dirigida a él.

- ¡Espera! - Gritó, lo más fuerte que pudo, en dirección a la puerta mientras corría lo más rápido posible hacia ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Portugal había desaparecido. Debía haber pasillos secretos o algo por el estilo en ese castillo, porque la gente aparecía y desaparecía como si nada.

Volvió de nuevo a la habitación, pensando en lo último que le había dicho Portugal. Creía que Al-Andalus tenía miedo de hablarle a él a la cara, creía que le odiaba, que no creía en él, se le habían pasado mil formas por la cabeza de la razón de por qué Al-Andalus había decidido enviarle con él a la batalla. Pero ninguna de ellas era "confianza".

"_Confianza: Esperanza firme que se tiene de alguien_._"_

Eso es lo que había leído y releído en los diccionarios. _"esperanza firme que se tiene de alguien"_, como iba a tener alguien esperanza si nadie esperaba nada de él. Siempre ha sido el hermano mayor, sin talento y gruñón que insultaba a todo el mundo. "Confianza" no era la palabra exacta para definirle, simplemente.

Le habría gustado seguir pensando en ello, pero empezó a oír una musiquita. Primero bajita, luego fue aumentando hasta que la oía claramente, aunque no identificaba de dónde venía, pero la conocía muy bien. Empezó a tararearla en bajito.

"_Fratelli d'Italia  
L'Italia s'è desta,  
Dell'elmo di Scipio  
S'è cinta la testa.  
Dov'è la Vittoria?..."_

Y la canción seguía. Era su himno Italiano, que compartía junto a su hermano y solían cantar juntos (los dos tenían -y tienen- muy buena voz). Le recordó a casa, esa canción la solía poner durante las ligas de fútbol de tono de móvil...

Romano dio un salto.

¿De tono de móvil?

Se fue corriendo hacia su chaqueta, extendiéndola y mirando en todos lados, metiendo la mano en cada bolsillo. Lo encontró por fin, en el último bolsillo que le quedaba por comprobar (ley de Murphy: si hay una remota forma de tardar más en coger el móvil, la sufrirás). La pantalla brillaba con un color pálido y podía leer perfectamente "_sopracciglia"_, con una foto de perfil de Inglaterra durmiendo, se la encontró el día de los inocentes por el parque, y no había podido evitar "guardarla" para la posteridad.

Observó un momento la pantalla del móvil, parpadeando por la luz artificial. La batería y la cobertura estaban al máximo, solo le faltaba conexión a internet y seria perfecto.

Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla táctil y descolgó la llamada.

- _Pronto?_

* * *

**Notas de Autor: Bueno, por fin aparece el móvil, mucho keriais que apareciera, ponerle la marca que querais, pero recordar que se lo regaló Japóooon~ aquí os dejo el link de la cación que estaba sonando en el movil:**

** . **

**lo encontré en esta web, y como la única canción que conocía en italiano era la de "Oh Bella Ciao" (buscarla, es buena), decidí mirar en Wikipedia-sama algún himno o algo, y esta tenía un letra muy bonita.**

**No me gusta mucha como me ha kedao el cap, no creo k se me de muy bien las partes serias TT, además este cap ha sido corto TT TT, podéis odiarme TT TT TT.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews! (aunque no me los merezca)**

**PD: no se cuando podré subir el próximo cap, ya dije que estoy con exámanes... **

**Make pasta no War!**


	15. Chapter 15: La llamada

**Nota de autor: Hola!**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo del pobre Romano, antes de que os lo pongáis a leer se me olvidó deciros que Romano le ha puesto al contacto de Iggy "cejas", se ve que por los reviews alguno ya lo sabía (cofcofSorita Uchihacofcofcof), estáis bien instruidos en el italiano xD, pero lo pongo por aquella gente que no tenía el traductor ni las ganas de buscarlo. xD**

**Lo siento si tardé, examenes y todo eso.. y bueno, es solo por saber, pero aquí en España está haciendo un tiempo muy raro, mañana o pasado van a abrir las piscinas públicas, pero seguímos hiendo con abrigo. He leído en otros fanfics que Italia está igual y por las noticias dicen que Francia no va a tener verano... asi que, solo por curiosidad, me gustaría saber si en otro paises pasa lo mismo. Es solo por curiosidad asi que si no os apetece no tenéis por qué decir nada xD**

**El cap no es demasiado largo, pero importante, así que...**

**DISFRUTAD!**

* * *

**La llamada**

Romano descolgó la llamada y se llevó el móvil a la oreja rápidamente.

- _Pronto?_

Al otro lado se oyó una voz con acento británico.

- ¿R-Romano? -A pesar de que la cobertura estaba al máximo la voz se oía bastante distorsionada, como si estuviera llamando en medio de una tormenta de arena.

- ¡Tú maldito cejotas! ¿¡A quién te crees que vas a llamar poniendo mi número _cazzo_!? Es más, ¡¿De dónde has sacado mi número de teléfono?!

Se oyó un suspiró al otro lado de la línea, o a lo mejor solo habían sido las interferencias.

- Se lo pedí a Feliciano.

Ah, claro, Feliciano. Su hermano era capaz de saltar por un puente si le dices que hay agua debajo.

- ¡Y cómo narices has conseguido llamarme si no tenía cobertura!

- Un conjuro. -Dijo, como si embrujar un móvil fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¡Pues se oye una mierda, inútil! Seguro que el noruego cara póker lo hacía mejor que tú...

Se oyó unas cuantas quejas británicas al otro lado de la línea, pero Romano fingió que seguramente habían sido las interferencias.

- Bueno, ¿se puede saber para que me llamas?

El otro lado de la linea se quedó en silencio, tratar con este italiano era un verdadero reto.

- Quería saber si habías sufrido algún accidente, pero al parecer estás bie-

- ¡Tú cejas de horuga! -Le interrumpió el italiano.- ¿Sabes lo que he tenido que pasar hasta ahora? De primeras aterricé de bocas contra el suelo, ¡casi me mato! ¿Pero tú te crees que eso es un viaje en condiciones? Y justo después me empezaron a perseguir unos musulmanes terroríficos...

- _Wait! ¿_Unos musulmanes?

- _Sì_, ¡eran más grandes que dos macho patatas juntos! Y después acabé tirándome por una ventana y luego un chico clavado a España me llevó a un castillo y... -acababa de caer en la cuenta de algo.- ¡Hey _traga-scones_! He estado sin noticias del presente un mes entero... sí podías llamarme, ¡¿Por qué no lo has hecho antes?!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu maldito hechizo ya no funciona?, ¡¿Por qué no me has llamado antes?!

- Para de gritar _shit_, me vas dejar sin oído. -Se quejó el británico ya un poco harto.- Pero Romano, es imposible que haya pasado un mes entero.

- _Perché?_

- Porque hace solo dos horas que te envié al pasado.

- …

- ¿Romano?

- ¡Que sí! ¡Que estoy aquí! -Romano intentó sonar cómo siempre, pero no entendía del todo lo que el británico le había dicho.- ¡T-Tú te has intoxicado a _scones_! ¿Qué quieres decir con dos horas?

El inglés pasó del comentario de Romano.

- Solo han pasado dos horas, es lo que tardé en conseguir tú teléfono, embrujar el móvil y llamarte... tienes suerte de que te lo hayas traído contigo.

- P-pero, ¿por qué?

A Inglaterra pareció gustarle que por fin hiciera un comentario normal.

- No lo sé, puede que sea un síntoma del viaje en el tiempo, nunca lo había probado antes y tú has hecho un viaje muy largo...-Tuvo una idea.- un momento, ¿puedes mirar la fecha que pone en tu móvil?

- Pues claro que puedo, no soy un inútil. -Se quejó el italiano, probablemente Inglaterra no lo decía con mala intención, pero a él le gustaba pinchar.- Espera.

Romano se apartó él móvil de la oreja y miró la hora:

"20:45 del 24/06/20XX"

- 20:45 del 24 de junio. -Le comunicó al inglés.

- Supongo que lo tienes en hora italiana, eso quiere decir que la hora que marca de Inglaterra son las 19:45 del 24 de junio... -Se calló un momento, pesando.- ¿Te das cuenta?

- ¡Claro qué me doy cuenta! A 24 de junio y llueve cómo si estuviéramos en pleno diciembre, tu tiempo está tan loco cómo tú.

- No, _shit_, ¡el móvil marca la misma fecha que en el presente, pero has pasado un mes en el pasado!

Romano se calló un momento, intentando entender lo qué le acababa de explicar.

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

Otro silencio al otro lado de la línea.

- No lo sé... -Parecía estar pensando en muchas cosas.- A lo mejor no es nada importante y solo es cosa del móvil... Pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

- Puede que haya empezado, primero tú móvil y luego tú.

- ¿P-pero empezar el qué? -Romano empezaba a sonar nervioso en contra de su voluntad. El británico estaba consiguiendo asustarle.

- No estoy seguro... pero...

- ¡Suéltalo!

- Puede... que ya haya empezado tu vuelta al futuro. -Sentenció Inglaterra, se calló esperando una respuesta.

- ...

- ¿Romano? ¿Se ha cortado la línea?

- ¡A qué te refieres maldición!

- Puede que ya hayas empezado a volver -Dijo, ignorando el insulto.- Ya sabes, estás en una época que no te pertenece, seguro que tú cuerpo empezará a dar señales...

- ¡Tú has visto muchas pelis del Americano Come Hamburguesas!

- _The fuck!_ Ni loco vería yo eso... -Maldijo enfadado.- ¿Te has sentido mal o algo estos días?, puede haber empezado hace ya unas semanas.

- ¡¿Aún sigues con esa idea?!

- Venga, responde.

Romano se calló, pensando un momento, intentando recordar cada día que había pasado en ese castillo. Por lo que sabía, solo le dolió la cabeza cuándo llegó al pasado, algo que parecía normal dentro de lo que cabía, y después solo le quedaba su ya conocida espalda, pero seguro que no tenía nada extraño.

- ¡Estoy jodidamente bien! ¿Ves?, tus ideas están tan locas como tú.

- O tal vez ha empezado hace poco... -El británico estaba metido en sus pensamientos.- De todas formas hay que hacer algo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con _algo_?

- ¿En qué siglo te encuentras?

- Yo qué se, aquí no hay periódico ¿sabes?

- _Fuck!_ Ni siquiera sabes en qué tiempo te encuentras.

- ¡Nadie me pidió saberlo! -Se excusó Romano. El otro lado de la linea se quedó pensando un momento.

- Te voy a traer de vuelta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

- Sí, ahora, rastrearé el rastro que ha dejado la llamada.

- Hey, ¡Espera! ¡No puedes hacer esto ahora!

- ¿Por qué no? -Dijo Inglaterra un poco confuso, de repente una gran interferencia cruzó la llamada, cómo el sonido de una radio sin sintonizar.- _Fucking shit!_, el teléfono no aguantará mucho más. ¿Romano, sigues ahí? - Ahora cada vez se le entendía peor.

- Claro que sí _cazzo!_, ¿a dónde te crees que me iba a ir? ¡Y ni se te ocurra venir aquí o te juro que te meto tal paliza que ya no podrás ni hablar con ninguno de tus amiguitos invisibles!

- Primero: no son invisibles, el Conejo Menta Volador es real, y segundo: ¿Qué narices te pasa? Antes sonabas cómo si quisieras volver en seguida.

- Es que yo...

Romano se calló un momento, no sabía que contestar. Claro que quería volver, con sus tomates, su pasta, su cargador del móvil... incluso quería ver a ese maldito bastardo español. Pero no, no podía, aquí...

- Yo...

le necesitaban.

- Yo...

Al-Andalus confiaba en él, quería luchar junto a él, y él mismo...

- No puedo irme...

Quería ayudar por una vez a España.

- Romano. -La conexión era cada vez peor, pero Inglaterra sonaba incluso más serio.- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, necesito estar aquí.

- Sabes que seguramente ya no podré contactar contigo...

- Sí...

- Tal vez tardes años en volver o puede que nunca regreses...

Romano tragó saliva, haciéndose a la idea.

- Lo sé...

- O puede que tú cuerpo no se acostumbre a vivir en el pasado y acabes mal...

- ¡Maldita sea _scones_! ¡Te he dicho que sí!

- _Ok,Ok, _solo quería estar seguro. -Se le oía cada vez menos.- De todas formas te arrastraré para acá en cuanto ese _bastard_ se entere, ¿entendido?

- Vale.

- _Ok, _adios.

- ¡Espera!

- _What?_-Ya apenas se le podía oír, pero Romano notó el típico tono molesto de Inglaterra.

- Gracias.

El otro lado de la llamada pareció sorprenderse, pero la sensación no duró demasiado.

- Tú vuelve pronto.

De repente una enorme interferencia partió la conversación y la llamada se cortó.

Romano se sentó en la cama de Al-Andalus, cansado por la discusión. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, ni siquiera estaba seguro de la decisión que había tomado.

Empezó a sentir miedo: Miedo a no poder volver nunca a su tiempo, miedo a desaparecer en la nada. Nunca pensó que un país podría estar sometido bajo esa presión.

- Maldita sea Romano, _cazzo_, No hay que ser tan pesimista. -Se convenció a si mismo. No tenía en sus planes no volver nunca a su lugar. No, tenía que volver y patearle el trasero a ese inglés para demostrarle que seguía vivo.

Se levantó y se puso la chaqueta, ya llevaba bastante tiempo en la habitación y los demás empezarían a preocuparse.

Miró su móvil: ya estaba muerto. Se preguntó si volvería a funcionar, aunque no quería saber la repuesta. Se lo metió en el bolsillo por si acaso.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. En su piso no había visto ningún sirviente, pero según iba bajando cada vez había mas y más, sumando a toda la gente que llegó la noche anterior. Había algo de tráfico por culpa de todos los nobles que subían y bajaban por la escalera de caracol, así que Romano se dispuso a poner cara de mala uva y mirar fijamente a todo el que pasaba. Consiguió bajar sin que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llagar al comedor, algo colisionó contra él con tanta fuerza que casi se calló al suelo.

- Pero que co-

- Buaaaaaaaaah, ¡Romanooooo!¡no te enfades conmigoooooo!

El nombrado miró abajo, veía una mata de pelo marrón agarrado a él como una lapa. Por la entrada al comedor se asomaron Francia y Portugal, los dos muriéndose de risa.

- ¿Qué narices te pasa?

- Romaaaaaaa, no me odieeeees. -Seguía mascullando Al-Andalus.

Romano no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto al oír ese mote. Hacía semanas que no lo oía, desde la última vez que fue a España...

- ¡N-no me llames así!

- ¿Por? Sí es muy bonito...

- ¡No me gusta y punto!

- Vale, pero no te enfadeeeeees -Volvió otra vez a sus quejas. Romano pestañeó sin entender.

- ¿Enfadarme?

Al-Andalus levantó la mirada, tenía los ojos verde oliva en lágrimas, parecía un niño de ocho años.

- ¿N-no estás enfadado? -Le preguntó con la voz un poco ahogada. Romano siguió mirándole interrogante.

- ¿Enfadado por qué?

Algo funcionó mal en la pregunta, porque Al-Andalus volvió a lloriquear mientras se agarraba con mas fuerza si cabe a Romano.

- Y-yo hablé con Francia, y le dije que quería que vinieras conmigo a luchar... y él habló contigo, y dijo que no te lo tomaste muy bien... y yo quería habértelo dicho antes, pero no podía irme de la fiesta, y Francia decía que te habías enfadado, y creí que no volverías a hablarme, y que iba a estar solo, y-y yo... yo...

Buaaaaaaaaaaah, no te enfades por favoooor... -Volvió de nuevo al lloriqueo.

Romano no sabía que decir. Miró de reojo a la entrada del comedor, pero en cuanto Francia y Portugal notaron que se fijaba en ellos, se escondieron detrás de la puerta. Genial, estaba solo.

- Eeeh, para. -Intentó tranquilizar a Al-Andalus. El niño le volvió a mirar, otra vez con los ojos en lágrimas, pero al menos se había callado. Le recordaba demasiado a la cara que ponía España cada vez que él se enfadaba con él, que pasaba a menudo.- Y-yo no estoy enfadado...

- ¿No lo estás? -Los ojos de Al-Andalus ganaron un poco de brillo.

- No.

- Entonces, ¿eso significa que vendrás conmigo?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo podría dejar a alguien tan descuidado como tú solo? Seguro que no aguantarías ni una estocada.

- ¡Bieeeeen! -gritó Al-Andalus mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Romano con lo que en el futuro se llamaría pasión española.

El italiano en seguida se arrepintió de haber dicho nada mientras se tambaleaba peligrosamente hacia el suelo.

Muy cerca, en el comedor, un portugués y un francés chocaron las palmas sonrientes.

* * *

**Notas de autor: Os ha gustado? cuando escribí el final no podía parar de imaginarme a España comportándose como un niño pequeño porque Romano se ha enfadado con él , no se si me he explicado bien xD**

**Lo siento mucho que no haya demasiada acción, creía que la conversación con Iggy iba a ser más corta, pero e sque los dos personajes dan para muuuucho y yo voy descubriendo cosas de mi propia historia que no sabía, así que si alguien piensa que lo tengo todo planeado... pues se podría decir que mi versión cambia cada diez minutos xD**

**Por lo que he leído en los reviews todo el mundo estaba emocionado con lo del móvil xD, espero que la conversación haya estado a vuestra altura, por que si no fuera por vosotros no salía xD, y la verdad es que me ha ayudado mucho, gracias! *abrazo psicológico a todos***

**PD: nose cuando podré volver a actualizar TT^TT**

**Reviews~**

**Gatita-yaoi: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado!lo siento de verdad, tardé mucho TT, espero no volver a hacerlo, pero todo depende de los profes xD España es un país precioso (empezando por el personaje hetaliense e.e) por lo menos los profes americanos de mi insti dicen que les encanta, yo creo que últimamente llueve mucho TT, seguro que vienes algún día!


	16. Chapter 16: ¿Síntomas?

**Nota de Autor: Holaaaaaaa! Aquí vuelve SomeSimpleStrories!**

**Ahora: Lo sientooooooooooo! he tardado un montón! estuve de examenes, ya sabeis como son, viene uno detrás de otro y uno detrás de otro y uno detrás de otro... lo sientoooooooo!**

**Gracias Sorita Uchiha por lo del tiempo! *abrazo psicológico* aquí ha vuelto a la normalidad, bueno... más bien de repente teníamos treinta grados de máxima y se ha mantenido así xD**

**Para todos los que han estado esperando *se cubre por si lanzan tomates* este cap es más laaargo, por eso tardé más, luego lo éxplico al final del cap con más chachara jajaja**

**Ah, ahora que me doy cuenta nunca he puesto un disclaimer, asi que, allás va:**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia me pertenece, sí, exacto, has leído bien, Himaruya es un falsa identidad creada por españoles sin animo del lucro.**

**Verdadero Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama y bla, bla, Sealand, bla, bla, bla**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**¿Síntomas?**

A partir de ese día, la rutina cambió radicalmente. Empezando porque ya no volvieron a dormir en la habitación de Al-Andalus, se trasladaron al enorme campamento que había detrás del castillo.

No es que fuera estrictamente necesario irse allí, pero a Al-Andalus siempre le gustaba estar cerca de su gente. Francia y Portugal llevaban ahí instalados desde que llegaron y los tenían como vecinos, algo que a Romano no le hizo mucha gracia.

A Romano le dolían los ojos con solo intentar ver hasta dónde llegaba el campamento. Estaba muy extendido por toda la meseta y era difícil llegar a ver el final. Un montón de soldados iban y venían de todas partes, y tenía la sensación de estar a punto de perderse en cualquier momento.

La tienda de Romano y Al-Andalus (tenían que seguir juntos) era mucho más grandes que las de los demás soldados y estaba decorado con ricas telas y estandartes enormes. Pero al italiano le daba igual, iba a lo más importante: tenía cama.

Cuando la vio al llegar se quedó parado, delante de ella, mirándola fijamente, como si fuera un espejismo. Al-Andalus iba cargando unas mantas cuando se lo encontró ahí petrificado:

- ¿Romano? -Dijo pasándole la mano delante de los ojos, para que volviera en sí. El italiano reaccionó sacudiéndose un poco, pero sin dejar de mirar el mueble.

- ¿P-para quién es eso? -Dijo, señalando con un dedo a la cama. Al-Andalus lo miró sin entender muy bien.

- ¿Para quién es qué?

- La cama...

Al-Andalus le tiró las mantas a la cara, riéndose.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué ha sido eso? -Gruñó Romano intentando desenredarse de las telas.

- Es TÚ cama. -Dijo Al-Andalus, recalcando el "tú".- Tú cuidarás de ella, así que tú la pones las mantas, y tú te ocupas de que esté en orden. -Dijo mientras se tumbaba en la suya propia.

Romano soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras colocaba las mantas y se tumbaba en la cama, ya era tarde y habían estado de mudanzas todo el día, ayudando a llevar armas, cubos, leños de madera... pero ahora tenía dónde dormir. Era una cama dura, desnivelada y con alguna costura, pero cualquier cosa se le antojaba mejor que un suelo de piedra. Así que, enseguida se quedó dormido.

- Romanoooo... -Oyó una voz.- Romanoooo...

Al nombrado le daba igual si le llamaban, el quería dormir.

- Romanooo... -La voz estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

- Feliciano, dejame en paz... -Soltó el italiano, mientras se llevaba la manta hasta la cabeza.

- ¿Feliciano? ¿Quién es ese?

- _Je ne sais pas, mon cher_ -Dijo una voz un poco más divertida.- pero dejame a mí.

Se oyeron unos susurros.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- _Oui_, seguro que funciona.

- Algo me dice que acabarás mal _perverter_.

- Tú calla, y observa al maestro.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Romano aprovechó para meterse más en sus sueños, sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que acababa de oír. De repente una voz sonó muy cerca de su oreja.

- Romano, _mon amour_, al hermano mayor Francia le encantaría ver tus ojos por la mañana. -Se oyó en tono exageradamente romántico.

- ¡CHIGI! -Prácticamente como un movimiento reflejo, Romano le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago al francés, qué calló al suelo K.O.

- Guau.

- Ya entiendo por qué querías que fuera contigo, hermanito.

Romano miró a su alrededor, sin enterarse de lo que pasaba: Francia estaba tirado en el suelo, viendo estrellitas; Al-Andalus estaba agachado junto a él, intentando despertarlo; mientras que Portugal lo observaba todo desde la distancia, aplaudiendo.

- ¿Q-qué ha pasado? -Preguntó el italiano mientras se frotaba los ojos.

- Al-Andalus, este tipo es impresionante, le ha dado tan fuerte al _perverter_ que ha perdido la memoria.

- Ja, y a quién le gustaría recordar eso. -Le siguió la broma el otro castaño, mientras conseguía incorporar a Francia, que se tambaleaba ligeramente.- Menos mal que aún no has desayunado ¿eh?

El francés solo le pegó un ligero golpe en el hombro, consiguiendo perder de nuevo el equilibrio y teniendo que apoyarse otra vez en Al-Andalus, que no paraba de reír.

- Lo que pasa es que me ha pillado medio dormido... -Dijo el rubio, sonriendo ya ampliamente y andando por su propio pie.

- Ya, claro, _maestro_. -le respondió Portugal mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro, el francés trató de ignorarlo.

Romano se quedó ahí sentado, aún sin reaccionar demasiado a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Miró con recelo a la cama, pensando si lo mejor sería pasar de todo y tumbarse allí otra vez, hacía semanas que no dormía tan bien. Pero no quería sufrir de nuevo lo que acababa de pasar así que se levantó estirándose: se sentía como nuevo.

- ¡Hola Romano! ¿Ya te has despertado eh? -Dijo Al-Andalus entre risas.- ¿vienes a desayunar?

Romano se quedó un momento pensando, sentía el estómago vacío, asique prefirió adelantarse a que empezara a rugir.

- Sí, vale.- Dijo mientras se disponía a salir de la tienda, aun sin saber ni dónde iba a comer. Pero una mano le tiró de la chaqueta, obligándolo a girarse. Portugal lo miró de arriba abajo.

- No puedes salir así vestido. -Le dijo.

Romano se miró de arriba abajo: zapatos, camisa y pantalones. No había nada raro.

- Es verdad, así vestido todos se van a reír de ti. -dijo Al-Andalus sonriente, pasándole unas ropas.- Tú ponte esto.

Romano echó una ojeada a lo que le acababa de pasar: una túnica y unas mallas, muy parecido a lo que llevaban los otros tres países, eso sí que hacía gracia.

- ¿Esto?...

- Sí, cuando lo lleves puesto sales y nos avisas ¿vale? -le dijo Portugal sonriendo mientras salía por la puerta, seguido de Al-Andalus. Francia se quedó ahí parado hasta que Portugal se volvió a asomar.

- Francia.

- _Oui?_

- Se tiene que cambiar.

- Ah, sí. -Dijo Francia mientras salía con una sonrisita.

- _Perverter_... -Se oyó desde fuera.

Un momento más tarde ya estaban todos desayunando, se habían sentado en unas piedras, en círculo, con unos cuantos soldados que iban contando sus historias mientras desayunaban un caldo y unas rebanadas de pan con mantequilla o algo parecido.

Los soldados eran muy amigables y en su grupo había de todas las edades: desde gente que aparentaba un poco más que la edad de Al-Andalus, hasta hombres ya con la barba bastante canosa. Seguramente habían sido reclutados para luchar y obligados a ser separados de sus familias, aunque todos mantenían un aire festivo.

Portugal, Francia y Al-Andalus eran observados con curiosidad por los guerreros más jóvenes, Romano no sabía si les habían dicho quienes eran, pero desde luego, ver a unos niños tan tranquilos entre un montón de soldados debía de llamar la atención. Romano tampoco se salvaba, porque él y Francia hacían el dúo de los acentos extraños y siempre había algun grupito de gente riéndose en silencio de ellos, aunque bastaba con una mirada del italiano para hacerlos callar a todos. Pero algunas veces no funcionaba:

- ¿Y tú de dónde eres? -Le había dicho uno de los guerreros que debía de tener unos dieciséis años.

Romano se lo pensó, pero se dio cuenta que la pregunta también había llamado la atención del resto de los países. Mierda. No podía llamar tanto la atención.

- Vengo del sur...

- ¿Dónde? ¿Fuera de Europa?

- No, dentro.

- _Oh la la_, conque eres de Europa... ya decíaque me sonabas de algo... -Dijo Francia, mirando fijamente al italiano, que se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso con cada palabra que soltaba. Se puso a juguetear con una daga que se guardaba en el bolsillo. Se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo.

- Te pareces mucho a un país al que fui de expedición, de joven... -Soltó unos de los soldados más viejos, que se sentaba con ellos.- Hay, que memoria la mía, juraría que...

Romano ya iba a lanzar su daga por los aires cuando el joven de antes interrumpió al mayor:

- ¿Qué dices, viejo? ¿Cómo va a ser un país?, querrás decir que se parecía a alguien de algún reino o algo. -Le intentó corregir, pero solo consiguió que el hombre soltara una seca carcajada, acompañado por algún que otro soldado de su misma edad y por Francia, que se unió para hacer la broma. Por fin el anciano habló.

- Mira mocoso, ese de ahí no es una persona normal, -Dijo señalando a Romano.- Está claro que es un país.

- ¿P-pero eso es posible? -Respondió el chico, que se había quedado dudoso ante la confianza que tenía el hombre.

- _Honhonhon_, pues claro que tiene razón. -Acompañó Francia con su risita, que ha Romano le dejaba los pelos de punta.- ¿Cómo lo ha sabido _messié_?

- Oh, por fin un joven educado. -Dijo el hombre, soltando una miradita al chico de antes.- Veo que tú también eres uno, y vosotros dos también. -Dijo señalando a Portugal y Al-Andalus, que estaban atónitos. Sonrió a este último.- Y a ti ya te he visto un par de veces.

Todos se quedaron callados mientras el hombre tomaba un sorbo de su taza, como si estuviera desayunando un tranquilo día de verano, sin nada que hacer. Por fin volvió a hablar.

- Me llamo Alvar. Soy el soldado más viejo de todo este campamento, aunque quién sabe cuánto tiempo seguirá siendo así. -Se presentó con un tono de humor, aun que sus palabras sonaban algo tétricas.- De pequeño los musulmanes quemaron la aldea en la que vivía, y perdí a mi familia. Así que nunca he tenido un hogar al que volver y estado todo el tiempo viajando y participando en cientos de guerras. Hay pocas cosas que no haya visto o aprendido. -Tomó otro sorbo de su caldo.- ¿Que cómo se que no sois personas? Muy fácil, con solo miraros a los ojos uno se da cuenta. -Hizo una pequeña pausa, y miró a la gente de su alrededor, que seguían quietos como estatuas, incluidos los países. Sonrió a su taza, como riéndose de todos ellos.- Alguien que ha vivido cientos de años no puede tener una mirada tan y a la vez tan poco humana. Queréis a vuestra gente, pero no os acercáis mucho a ella por que sabéis que la perderéis en el futuro. Y vuestra gente os aprecia, pero os usa como marionetas. Una vida solitaria.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos. Todos estaban callados, metidos en sus pensamientos. Los hombres miraban a los países, intentando buscar a lo que el anciano se refería, pero aún sin entenderlo bien. Romano, Al-Andalus y Portugal estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, mirando al suelo. Romano recordaba todos los momentos en los que había sido engañado, en los que la gente poderosa había acabado actuando a sus espaldas, para luego echarle la culpa por los malos resultados. Momentos en los que solo podía apoyarse en su hermano, a veces ni eso.

Esa vida no se la habría deseado a nadie.

Pero a diferencia del resto de los países, Francia sonreía con el mismo estilo que El Gato de Cheshire, como si algo le hubiera hecho mucha gracia.

- _Messié_, tiene razón. -Dijo.- La fugaz vida de una persona no nos sirve de mucho, y acaban dejándonos destrozados si nos pegamos demasiado a ella. -A pesar de la sonrisa, hablaba seriamente, pero luego su voz se suavizó.- _Mais vous savez quoi? _Tal vez no me acerque mucho a mi gente, pero sé como son todos ellos, porque son como yo, me traten como me traten. Además, -Añadió.- No estoy solo, ¿verdad? -Terminó, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a Al-Andalus e intentando alcanzar a Romano, que se sentaba al lado de el castaño. Pero en cuanto el italiano se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba le metió otro puñetazo en el estómago, consiguiendo romper el "abrazo" y ganando unas cuantas carcajadas de parte del público.

- ¿C-cómo me voy a aburrir con e-esta gente? -Dijo el rubio, cogiendo aire mientras se llevaba las manos a la tripa. Aún intentando sonreír.

- ¡Romano! Se bueno. -Le soltó Al-Andalus mientras le daba unas palmaditas al francés en el hombro.

- Ja. Seguro que quería aprovecharse de mí, como ha hecho contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? Pero si no ha hecho nada.

- Hermano, Romano tiene razón. Ese _perverter_ no guarda nada bueno.

- ¡Portugal!

- He-ey, _moi _sigue aquí...

El resto de la conversación no duró mucho más, ya que se habían atrasado demasiado con sus tareas por culpa de la charla y pronto se fueron cada uno por su lado. Francia (ya recuperado) chocó su taza con la de Alvar (según había dicho llamarse el anciano), al ver que compartían ideas en común.

Romano sequía pensando que la capacidad de distinguir a una persona de un país se salía de lo normal, no _solo_ con mirar a los ojos uno era capaz de darse cuenta de ello. Las personas podían hacer cosas impresionantes, desde luego. Pero seguramente ya no habría nadie en su tiempo capaz de hacer eso, ya no.

Después de que se rompiera el círculo de conversación, lo cuatro países se quedaron solos. De repente un soldado apareció para hablar a Al-Andalus, diciendo que, de parte de Lesmes (siempre Lesmes), tenía que acudir a una reunión estratégica para hablar de ciertos temas. Añadió también que Romano no podía acudir.

- ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer reuniones a esas horas?... -Murmuraba Al-Andalus para sí mismo mientras soltaba algunos insultos.

- A los reyes, señor. -Dijo el soldado, sin darse cuenta de que era una pregunta retórica.- Y llega tarde.

- Mierda. -Al-Andalus salió corriendo mientras se despedía de los demás ondeando la mano, seguido del soldado, que no lograba alcanzarlo.

Ahora solo quedaban tres. Romano ya sabía de antemano que iba a tener el día libre, seguro que esa reunión iba a ser eterna, así que se sentó en un tronco de madera a modo de banco. Francia y Portugal se quedaron de pie, mirando fijamente dónde hace un momento estaba su amigo. Portugal fue el primero en hablar:

- Y ahora _quê?_

Francia se giró con cierta sonrisita en la cara.

- Ahora solo quedamos _vous et moi_. -Dijo acercándose lentamente al portugués, que no tardó ni medio segundo en desenvainar la espada y ponerla entre él y el loco francés, que se paró sonriente.

- Ni te acerques.

- Oh, Portugal, con lo divertido que eras aaaaantes. -Dijo, haciendo un puchero.

- Creo que me confundes con mi hermano, acercate un poco más y te rajo. -le amenazó Portugal, pero con uno tono tenebrosamente tranquilo.

Francia fingió ignorar la alerta del portugués y di un paso para adelante, sonriendo. Pero el moreno no se lo pensó dos veces y le lanzó una estocada con fuerza. Francia consiguió pararla sacando su propia arma y las dos espadas chocaron en un molesto sonido metálico. Los dos se quedaron quietos, poniendo presión cada uno sobre su arma, que se tocaban por la hoja.

- _Perverter_, ¿no tienes nada que hacer hoy?

El "nombrado" pensó un momento.

- Hmmm... _Non_, hoy tengo el día libre. ¿Y tú? ¿no tienes un batallón que liderar ni cosas aburridas por el estilo?

- No, hay mucha otra gente que puede encargarse de ello. -Respondió el portugués, poniendo aún más fuerza en su ataque. Dejando a los dos callados durante unos segundos.

El francés volvió a sonreír de repente.

- _Oh, mon ami, j'ai une idée_. -Dijo con los ojos oscurecidos.

- No se si quiero escucharla. -Soltó Portugal, fingiendo pensárselo.

- Pero si te va a gustar, ya verás. -Sonrió.- Dime, ¿no estas cansado de que siempre estemos peleándonos tú y yo? Yo ya tengo bastante con meterme con el cejón de la isla del mal tiempo. Tenemos que hacer cosas más divertidas. -Dijo, pero la última frase no pareció convencer a Portugal, que frunció el ceño.- _Mon dieu!_ Con cosas divertidas no me refiero a lo que quiera que estés pensando. -Se explicó.

Por fin consiguió convencer al portugués, que separó su arma de la del rubio, pero sin envainarla. Francia suspiró.

- _Mon cher_, no sabía que tuvieras tanta fuerza.

- No cambies de tema, _França_.

- Oh, ¡pero si has dicho mi nombre! Creo que vamos a ser buenos amigos.

Portugal hizo ademán de volver a la pelea levantando su arma de nuevo.

- Vale, solo intentaba ser agradable. - Se excusó sin muchos resultados.- Bueno, allá va mi plan: Siempre hemos estado siglos peleándonos entre nosotros, literalmente. Y ya empiezo a aburrirme, porque claramente soy mejor que tú... -Portugal le miró de mala manera.- Digo, que ya somos unos maestros espadachines, _mais_, aquí tenemos a alguien que nuca hemos visto, o al menos que yo recuerde, _droite?_ -Dijo, soltando una miradita a Romano, que de repente se puso más nervioso.

- ¿Y qué propones? -Preguntó Portugal, aún vigilando que el francés no hiciera nada raro.

- Pues mi idea es que podríamos entrenar a _notre bien-aimé _Romano. Por lo que sé, hasta que _moi _no le empezó a enseñar, lo máximo para lo que usaba un cuchillo era de abrecartas.

- ¡Eh! ¡Qué estoy aquí!

- Así que, -Dijo Francia, ignorando al italiano con facilidad.- he pensado que, como tenemos el día libre, podríamos enseñarle a luchar como es debido. ¿Va a ir a una guerra no? Y no queremos que le pase nada. Así que creo que tendríamos que enseñarle como defenderse bien. -explicó.- No es que quiera divertirme ni nada por el estilo, es pura preocupación. -Dijo con una sonrisa que decía exactamente lo contrario.

Portugal se lo pensó un momento, con el gesto serio, pero después sonrió abiertamente, como si fuera su hermano.

- Vale.

Francia sonrió y le tendió la mano.

- _C'est un plaisir_ hacer negocios contigo.

- Vas a acabar mal.- Dijo el moreno, que no tenía la pinta de querer darle la mano al francés. Este decidió pasar por alto el gesto y se giró hacia Romano, apuntándole con su espada.

El italiano había estado moviéndose lentamente hacia el borde del tronco, preparado para escapar, viendo a dónde estaba llegando la conversación del rubio salido, pero se quedó congelado al ver que había sido descubierto.

- _Merda_. -susurró para sí mismo mientras se giraba para hacer frente al francés, que le miraba con su típica sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Preparate, _mon cher_, porque hoy vas a tener un día duro. -Anunció.

Unos minutos después ya estaban peleando.

De alguna manera extraña, Portugal y Francia hacían un buen dúo a la hora de pelear. Los dos se cubrían las espaldas perfectamente y se coordinaban bastante bien. Seguro que si llegaban a llevarse mejor el resultado no habría sido el mismo.

Romano solo tenía para defenderse su pequeña daga, pero no tenía tiempo de sacarla y cogió prestado un espada que se encontró al lado de una tienda.

Había acabado concentrado contra Portugal, que le lanzaba estocadas bastante peligrosas para ser un entrenamiento. Romano no paraba de andar marcha atrás mientras intentaba defenderse del castaño, rezando por no chocar con nada y caerse de cabeza al suelo.

Estaba pendiente de eso cuando no vio venir una estocada del portugués, que iba directa a su hombro. Consiguió cubrirse a tiempo con su brazo libre del ataque, pero ganó un largo corte cerca de su muñeca, nada demasiado grave, pero lo suficiente para poner a Romano nervioso.

- ¡CHIGI! ¡¿Pero a ti que te pasa?!

- El que se ha distraído has sido tú, no yo. -Se excusó Portugal, sin darle tiempo a responder mientras lanzaba otra estocada esta vez a su cadera, pero consiguió pararla a tiempo.

Siguieron con la misma fuerza que antes, pero esta vez Romano se centraba más en la pelea que en su alrededor, intentando proteger su brazo herido, le quemaba bastante para ser solo un corte.

De repente se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo, llevaba luchando con Portugal bastante rato, ¿Dónde se habría ido...

- _On y va! _-Se oyó un grito que se apróximaba a Romano por el aire, irrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Francia aterrizó pesadamente sobre sus hombros, saltando desde algún sitio que Romano no quería conocer.

- _Oh la la! _Si le prestas demasiada atención a tu alrededor y muy poca al combate acabarás muerto. -Le explicó Francia, desde sus hombros.

- Y si le prestas demasiada atención al combate y muy poca a tu alrededor, lo mismo. -Siguió Portugal, sonriendo, apenas dejando tiempo a Romano a reaccionar a su próximo ataque.

El italiano saltó para atrás, esquivando la espada a tiempo. A Francia le pilló por sorpresa tanto movimiento y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que agarrarse a los pelos de Romano, y por tanto, al rulito...

Grave error.

- ¡CHIIIIIIIIIIIIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Romano se sonrojó fuertemente, y su rulo se estremeció. Empezó a sacudirse intentando quitarse al francés de encima, soltando las espada. Por fin consiguió coger por un brazo a Francia, que estaba más pendiente de mantener el equilibrio, y lo tiró al suelo con fuerza.

- ¡PERVERTIDO!

Francia cayó al suelo de cabeza, quedándose tieso al instante. Portugal le dio una pequeña patadita en la pierna, como comprobando si estaba vivo. El rubio respondió moviendo ligeramente el pie, pero aún viendo rosas. Unos segundos después, una daga se había clavado profundamente a escasos centímetros de él: al parecer a Romano no le gustaba la idea de que su agresor siguiera vivo. Portugal murmuró al francés algo parecido a "te lo dije".

- ¡Pero a ti que te pasa! _Vaffanculo! _¿No te bastaba con tirarte encima mía, eh? ¡Pues tienes suerte de que no tenga más dagas!

Romano siguió despotricando contra el Francés uno minutos más, diciendo todo lo que se le ocurría en todos los idiomas que conocía (que en lo que a insultos se refiere no eran pocos), mientras buscaba cosas que lanzarle, como botas, tazones o madera. Y le habría gustado estar así unas cuantas horas más, pero de repente un dolor enorme le atacó el brazo. Se llevó la mano al corte, mientras se apoyaba en un estandarte. Le quemaba muchísimo, y se sentía como si se estuviera quedando sin fuerzas. Portugal y lo que quedaba de Francia se acercaron corriendo a él, sujetándole a tiempo para que no cayera al suelo.

Romano se quejaba mientras se apretaba la herida con la mano, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, por el dolor. Notó que Portugal y Francia le sujetaban, pero sentía el brazo ardiendo y no sabía por qué, y cada vez estaba más cansado.

- ¡Romano! ¡Romano! -Oyó a Francia que le llamaba, mientras alguien intentaba quitarle la mano del brazo, para ver lo que pasaba. Pero Romano no quería apartarla, no quería saber que demonios tenía en la herida, pero se estaba quedando sin fuerzas y no hizo falta demasiado forcejeo para deshacerse de su mano.

Portugal abrió mucho los ojos al ver qué era lo que estaba ocultando el italiano bajo el brazo, sin entenderlo bien.

El italiano se había puesto prácticamente a gritar de repente, sorprendiendo a los dos y se había apoyado en un estandarte cercano, sin dejar de cogerse el brazo para ocultar... nada.

De repente Romano notó que el dolor desaparecía, tan rápido como había llegado. Abrió un poco los ojos, veía un poco borroso, pero después de unos segundos pudo distinguir que Portugal y Francia estaban a su lado, mirando el brazo que tenía herido.

No, algo había pasado, juraría que ahí era dónde Portugal le había hecho el corte. Se acercó el brazo a los ojos, estaba muy cansado, por más que mirara de cerca su brazo no encontraba el menor rastro de una cicatriz o rasguño.

- ¿Q-qué ha pasado? -Preguntó Francia, con gesto preocupado.

Romano no respondió, tenía la boca seca y tampoco sabía que decir. Portugal fue el único que dijo algo:

- Pues durante el entrenamiento, yo le había hecho un corte, estoy seguro, pero... ya no hay nada... -Explicó lo que pudo Portugal, aún pensativo.

Romano no entendía nada, pero tenía muchísima sed, necesitaba beber algo. Se incorporó apoyándose en el poste del estandarte: por lo menos sus piernas le respondían. Empezó a dar pasos torpes, sin escuchar a Portugal y Francia, que le decían que se sentara. Empezo a correr, con peligro de caerse en cualquier momento. No entendía que le pasaba, sabía que las heridas no eran algo peligroso para un país, siempre se curaban, daba igual la gravedad que tuvieran. Pero nunca tan rápido, eso no era normal, y tampoco que dolieran tanto. No quería ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si la herida hubiera sido más grave. Puede que Inglaterra tuviera razón, puede que estuviera sufriendo los síntomas...

- ¡Romano! -Una voz interrumpió su vago curso de pensamientos. El nombrado se giró molesto, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ya no podía más.

Al-Andalus se estaba acercando corriendo, sonriente. Pero su gesto cambió a confusión cuando vio a Francia y a Portugal aparecer corriendo con una enorme de preocupación, sin entender. Pero luego vio, mientras se aproximaba corriendo, como Romano se derrumbaba cayendo al suelo, inconsciente.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: Chas! ahí acaba la cosa! después de tanto filosofeo por fin un poco de acción!**

**Creo que me pasé con Francia *Pide perdón* no os preocupéis demasiado por él, ha vivido cosas peores.**

**No tengo ni idea de como es Portugal, solo se que no está en buenos términos con Francia, y creo que se nota bastante en este cap xD.**

**En realidad el capitulo iba a terminar al final de la conversación del desayuno, pero mi hermana me dijo "hey, si en realidad no ha pasado nada" así que seguí su idea y seguí escribiendo, por eso tardé una semana más, sorry!**

**Ah, creo que se me olvidó comentarlo en el anterior cap, pero si nadie se ha dado cuenta, la conversación de Portugal y Romano fue planeado por ciento rubito y el castaño nombrado de antes. A lo mejor sobra el comentario, pero es que no doy demasiadas pistas XD**

**Bueno, espero de corazón que os haya gustado, me esforzado bastante en este cap, no suelo escribir tanta acción junta *-* y vuestros reviews me animan!**

**Respuestas a reviews!:**

**Angronu: **Sí eres un Guest, hazte una cuenta ok!?, te encantará xD. Para hacer al pequeño Al-Andalus me imaginé a un chibiespaña comportándose como un niño pequeño y al que dieran ganas de abrazar, no se si lo conseguí, pero me lo pasé genial en ese momento.

Los rayos y Romano no se llevan bien, si llegara a haber uno le caería a Romano fijo. xDD

Saluda a Mycroft de mi parte! y por supuesto al Gran Imperio de Sealand!

**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma: **Me encanta que te encante! xD Si Romano vuelve o no, se sabrá en su capítulo correspondiente, quien sabe... de todas maneras no te mueras! Empieza el verano!

**Sorita Uchiha: **Gracias de nuevo por lo del tiempo, era solo pura curiosidad, además hemos estado hablando del cambio clímatico en mi clase, asi que Graciaaaaaaasss!

Esa era la impresión que quería dar de Al-Andalus! Me parece monísimo un España peque!

Si Romano volviera y regresara al pasado, de seguro que acababa en la edad de piedra, uno no se puede fiar de Iggy. Eso sí, como España se enteré de algo, el inglés va a querer dar más de un saltito en el tiempo xD

**Kayra isis: **Gracias por seguir la historia hasta aquí! me encanta que le vaya gustando a más gente!

Alelulla! eres la primera persona que me avisa de los errores ortográficos, gracias de verdad! me esfuerzo bastante con evitarlos, pero uno no se sabe todas las normas, y con el teclado se hacen más falta que a mano, gracias!

**Cualquier cosa, ya sabéis, un Review y listo! :D**

**Y recordad:**

**Make Pasta no War!**


	17. Chapter 17: Despertar

**Nota de Autor: Aquí SomeSimpleStories! No tengo mucho tiempo porque me voy de viaje! Siento tardar, en serio, pero que sepáis que el próximo cap ya lo tengo escrito, pero tardaré unos día (puede que hasta el lunes) en subirlo.**

**No he tenido tiempo de corregirlo demasiado, y el siguiente cap me ha gustado más que este, pero...**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Despertar**

Cogió aire profundamente, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración mucho tiempo. Se oyó un poco de jaleo a su alrededor, aunque no entendía nada. Intentó abrir los ojos para saber que pasaba, pero pesaban demasiado. Alguien le zarandeaba ligeramente por los hombros, tenía ganas de gritarle que parara, que le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, pero no sentía fuerzas para ni siquiera hablar.

Pero tenía que despertarse, tenía que abrir los ojos, no quería volver a como estabas hace unos segundos. Esa sensación, como si por un tiempo hubiera dejado de existir, como si no hubiera habido nada.

Consiguió abrir un pocos los parpados, y pudo ver vagamente la figura de alguien que parecía relajarse notablemente. Le habían dejado de zarandear, algo bueno por lo menos.

Noto que la persona le daba un fuerte abrazo, dejándole sin respiración. Consiguió levantar un brazo para intentar apartarla, pero había gastado demasiado fuerza en levantarlo y no pudo hacer nada. Se sentía patético.

- ¡Romanooooo!

- Para _irmão_, le estás gritando al oído.

Por fin identificó las voces que hablaban y abrió más los ojos, recordando lo que había pasado. No era mucho la verdad, recordaba haberse sentido fatal por una herida... levantó vagamente el brazo, como recordaba, ya no había nada. Después sentía mucha sed, y se echó a andar o más bien correr y luego... nada más.

- Agua... -Dijo con una voz ronca.

Al-Andalus, que se había sentado encima suya, se separó unos centímetros de él. Tenía los ojos llorosos, pero parecía feliz.

- ¡Romano! ¡estás vivo! ¡Puedes hablar! -Dijo super emocionado, mientras empezaba a hablar rapidísimo.- Sabes, te vi caerte y no sabía que te pasaba, y vi a Francia y a Portugal viniendo corriendo, y tampoco sabían lo que pasaba, y entonces te llevamos aquí, y yo estaba super nervioso, y casi no respirabas, y...

- Agua, joder... -Volvió a quejarse romano, pero esta vez consiguió poner un tono de voz más alto. Al-Andalus pareció volver en sí después de la interrupción a su discurso. Francia soltó una risita, tapándose la boca discretamente.

- ¡Ah! ¡Que alguien traiga agua! -Mandó Al-Andalus al grupito de sirvientes que había pegado en la pared. Una mujer salió de la habitación y volvió rápidamente con una jarra.

Romano se bebió cinco vasos, que pronto serían seis, y notó que se sentía tremendamente mejor, como si el agua fuera la cura para todo. Al-Andalus había decidido que ya había estado suficiente tiempo sentado encima de Romano, y se sentó a lo indio, de una manera bastante infantil, en la piecera de la cama, en frente suya, se había incorporado con las almohadas.

Estaban en la habitación del castillo, que ahora se encontraba más vacía que cuando llegó por primera vez. Ni siquiera estaba el hacha, Al-Andalus le había suplicado a Lesmes (agarrándose a sus pierna sin dejarle andar) que quería entrenar con ella, y después de un exhaustiva discusión en el que uno semilloriqueaba y el otro apenas decía nada, consiguió llevársela consigo al campamento. Fue un momento bastante memorable para los sirvientes.

Romano ya iba por el décimo vaso, y aún seguían callados. El único ruido que había era el de la sirvienta trayendo una jarra de repuesto.

Al final empezó Portugal:

- Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?

- _Je n__e__ sais pas_, creo que todo empezó cuando se puso a lanzarme trozos de madera...

- ¿Te lanzó trozos de madera? -Al-Andalus no estaba en ese momento, recordó Romano.

- _Sim_, tiene buena puntería y todo. -Se rió por lo bajo Portugal. Francia se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de nuevo.

- Bueno, el caso es que me empezó a lanzar cosas mientras decía palabras extrañas, parecía el Reino Anglosajón y todo.

- ¡Eh! Eran insultos en Ita-¡Otro idioma! -Se logró corregir a tiempo. En principio no iba a decir nada, pero que le compararan con le enfadaba demasiado.- Además, tuve mis razones para insultarte, ¡pervertido!

Al parecer ya le había vuelto la voz.

- _Mais_, ¿quién tendría razones para maltratar así al hermano mayor?

- No hagas preguntas de las que no quieras saber la respuesta _perverter_.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Atacó Francia un poco crispado.

- ¿Y entonces qué te paso? -Preguntó Al-Andalus a Romano, ignorándolos como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida. Los otros dos se callaron y miraron a Romano, que se puso un poco rojo al conseguir tanta atención.

- Eeeh... me hice un herida, y luego me empezó a doler mucho...

- ¿Una herida? -Preguntó Francia.

- Sí, pero se curó muy rápido. Me sentía fatal y estaba mareado. Me moría de sed, así que me fui corriendo en busca de agua y...

- Te desmayaste. -Terminó Al-Andalus, con un tono de preocupación que no encajaba en él. Los otros tres países se giraron a mirarlo, pero el moreno ya tenía de nuevo su sonrisa.

Romano decidió que ya había sido demasiado dramatismo por hoy y se levantó con energías renovadas. Al-Andalus casi se cae de la cama con tanto movimiento.

- Dios, quiero comer... -dijo mientras se estiraba, sentía todos los músculos dormidos, pero esa cama era en verdad milagrosa.

- Normal que tengas hambre. -Rió Francia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Han pasado _trois_ _jours_ desde que te traímos aquí.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Es verdaaad, ¡me muero de hambre!

- Hermano, pero si has tomado el desayuno hace media hora.

- Ya, pero alguien tendrá que acompañarle. -Se defendió Al-Andalus. Portugal se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

Al-Andalus cogió a Francia del brazo y lo empezó a arrastrar hacia el pasillo. Romano iba a salir pero entonces el moreno se giró hacia él:

- Oye Romano, si sales vestido así Lesmes te va a soltar unas palabritas... -Dijo, acompañado por la risita de Francia.

Romano se miró de arriba a abajo sin entender, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo único que llevaba puesto era un camisón que le llegaba poco más de las rodillas. Se volvió a la habitación corriendo, buscando sus queridos pantalones o la túnica que llevaba el día anterior.

- Pero Al, me estaba divirtiendo...

Se oyó una bofetada.

- ¡AH! ¡Portugal! ¿Ah qué ha venido eso?

- Deja de ensuciar la mente de mi hermano.

- Jajaja, que divertidos sois...

- _Votre voyez-vous?_ Si el pobre no se entera de nada.

Y así siguió la conversación hasta que Romano salió ya bien vestido y bajaron a desayunar.

El resto de la jornada fue normal, Romano se sentía bastante bien pero tuvo que jurarlo un par de veces para que no le dejaran en la habitación el resto del día.

Al-Andalus se fue después de a una de esas reuniones. Francia y Portugal le dijeron que últimamente eran muy largas y apenas podían verle por la tarde.

- ¿Y qué narices discuten? -Preguntó Romano, que ya estaba artándose de esas reuniones.

- Ni Portugal lo sabe. -Le respondió Francia, mientras hacía dibujitos en la arena.

- Son planes de guerra de sus tropas, solo él, los reyes y algunos nobles pueden estar presentes. Ya sabes, eso de miedo a los espías y blah, blah, blah... La verdad es que Al-Andalus no pinta mucho ahí, pero en teoría está prohibido hacer algo a las espaldas de un país y él tienen mucha experiencia, asique ayuda en la estrategia. -Le explicó Portugal mientras soltaba un suspiro y se quedaba viendo los dibujitos de Francia: Tampoco tenía nada que hacer.

Romano lanzó otra daga al tocón de madera que tenía delante: centro. Llevaba ya tanto rato lanzandola ahí que podría acertar con los ojos cerrados.

- Oye, ¿y contra quién estamos luchando? -Preguntó. Tenía una vaga idea, pero aparte de lo que había vivido él, no sabía nada de la historia de España.

Francia le miró como si le hubiera dicho la cosa más absurda del mundo:

- Osea, qué te apuntas a luchar en una _guerre_ y ni siquiera sabes en qué te has metido. -Dijo Francia, soltando su característica risa francesa. Se puso ha dibujarle un mapa de lo que parecía ser la península en la que se encontraban, se notaba que los cartógrafos de entonces no eran los de ahora.

- Mira, este es el territorio -más o menos- de Al. -Dijo señalando a la península. Después hizo un raya muy arriba, partiendo el territorio en dos trozos bastante desiguales.

- Este pedazo tan grande era lo que los musulmanes llaman Al-Andalus. Y este de aquí es nuestro querido Al. -Señaló al pequeño pedazo del norte, y dibujó una carita que debía de pretender ser el moreno.

- Yo estaba más bien controlado por los musulmanes. -Explicó Portugal con una sonrisa seca.

- Y así de moreno estás. -Se rió Francia.

- ¿Qué dices? Eso es de familia.

- Me estabais explicando algo. -Se quejó Romano, adelantándose a cualquier discusión.

- _Oh la la_, te veo cooperador Roma. -Dijo Francia con un guiño de ojos.

- C-cállate y explica. -Dijo Romano, sonrojándose. No es que le preocupara la situación de Al-Andalus ni nada por el estilo.

Francia pareció dolido, pero se puso de nuevo a garabatear. Al lado del dibujo anterior trazó el mismo territorio, pero esta vez la ralla que lo cruzaba estaba mucho más baja. El rubio sonrió.

- Unos añitos después, ejem, siglos... -Francia puso cara de "Ah, el tiempo pasa tan rápido".- Al consiguió conquistar toda esta zona. -Señaló con su palo al área que había ganado el pedazo de arriba.- Al parecer los musulmanes no tenían muy vigilado este territorio y Al se aprovechó de ello, parece ser que no es tan espesito como aparenta... -Dijo Francia, soltando una risita, pero solo consiguió que Portugal le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Ay! Creí que uno podía expresarse libremente.

- No, aquí se hace lo que manda el rey y punto. -Le regañó Portugal, pero Romano juró ver una sonrisa de diversión en su cara.- Anda, sigue.

- _Oui, oui... _el hermano mayor solo quería hacer un poco de conversación. -Se excusó, mientras sobre el dibujo que había hecho trazaba una flechas que atravesaban la raya que dividía los dos territorios.- Como Al está intentando una reconquista, _évidemment _está atacando al sur, ya que esos eran sus antiguos territorios. Además de que el tiempo es mucho mejor por ahí abajo... -Francia se interrumpió al ver que Portugal hacia ademan de darle otro golpe.- _eeeeeeeeeeeet_, esta es la situación en la que estamos ahora. -Concluyó, pero después de unos segundos decidió añadir algo más:

- Yo no sé los detalles, porque no participo en esta guerra, pero... -Dibujo un pequeño punto en el territorio musulmán, justo en la frontera.- Este es el nuevo objetivo de nuestro amigo... Toledo. - Dijo, escribiendo el nombre a la vez que lo recitaba.- ¿Me equivoco Portugal?

- No, lo has escrito bien y todo.

Francia puso una sonrisa orgullosa.

- Por fin escuchar detrás de la puerta me sirve para algo. -Dijo con emoción.

- ¿Qué? -Portugal le cogió del cuello de la chaqueta. Francia intentó alejarse de él, con una sonrisa inocente.

- ¡Era broma! ¡Era broma! Esas puertas son horribles, no se puede escuchar nada ni aunque pongas el oído en la cerradura. -Francia tenía razón. Romano también había intentado ese truco y con un vaso también, pero no había manera.

Portugal pareció creerlo, porque, por una vez, Francia no estaba sobre actuando.

Los humos se tranquilizaron y volvieron a la rutina que Romano ya conocía tan bien: Nada.

Se pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde vagando por el campamento y perdiéndose (menos mal que tenían el castillo de referencia). Consiguieron hacerse una idea de como estaba distribuido, pero a Romano le seguía pareciendo un rompecabezas, y los esquemas raros de Francia no le servían de mucho.

Después de su paseo, Portugal propuso echar un vistazo a sus tropas, ya que no se había pasado aún por allí en toda su estancia en el castillo. Francia aceptó susurrando algo parecido a "_Oh la la_, carne fresca", consiguiendo que Romano se estremeciera.

Pero al llegar la emoción de Francia se esfumó tan rápido como había venido. La mayoría de los soldados de Portugal eran hombres fuertes y grandes y le saludaroncon respeto.

- ¡¿Pero es que aquí no existe la juventud?! -Se quejó Francia.

- Habló el viejo.

- ¿Eh? Portugal, ¿qué has querido decir con eso eh?

- "Hermano mayor", -se burló Portugal- eres el más viejo por aquí.

Francia se sacudió la melena rubia, como si el insulto no le hubiera afectado.

- Ah, ya te gustaría tener un cutis como el mío a mi edad. -Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla, como para demostrarlo.- Pero claro, con tanto calor es imposible.

Para cuando terminó, Portugal ya se había ido hace rato a hablar con un noble.

Francia hizo como si se le rompiera el corazón dramáticamente. Romano se preguntó por un momento si ensayaba las poses delante del espejo cada día o era algo natural.

Estuvieron un rato en el campamento portugués. Al final resultó que los más jóvenes se encontraban al otro lado del lugar, pero Portugal no quiso decir dónde (seguramente por las miradas que le lanzaba Francia). Pasaron al lado del armamento qué los portugueses había puesto fuera para que los noble pudieran entrenar. Francia se paró un momento apreciar las armas.

- _honhonhon..._ ¿a quién le has robado esto Portugal? -Dijo mientras observaba el filo de un sable que centelleaba a la luz del sol. Portugal se acercó al arma que observaba el rubio.

- A los musulmanes. -Contestó un tanto indiferente.

Francia le miró sorprendido, sin esperarse esa respuesta. Seguramente lo había dicho en broma. Portugal se explicó.

- Mi hermano y yo no tenemos ni la mitad de armamento que ellos, ¿cómo te crees que vamos a contraatacar sin armas?

Francia asintió con la cabeza, como dándose cuenta de que tampoco era tan raro.

Romano se quedó mirando un rato el escaparate. Cuando se encontró a Al-Andalus por primera vez, este se había colado en una fortaleza a robar. Se preguntó si era la primera vez que lo hacia... seguramente no, la conversación que tuvieron con Lesmes el día que llegaron al castillo daba a entender que no era la primera vez que Al-Andalus se largaba a coger prestado cosas.

A Romano le pareció raro que con lo ruidoso qué era ahora el Español, hubiera podido colarse en castillos alguna vez, o a lo mejor no lo conocía tan bien como él creía.

Se sintió abrumado de darle vueltas a tantas cosas y decidió centrarse en las armas de nuevo.

Se fijó en una espada con una hoja ancha y afilada, no le gustaría estar en su trayectoria. Pero lo que más le llamaba su atención era el montón de grabados que cubrían parte de la hoja y toda la empuñadura. Parecía que había sido echa para alguien importante.

Acercó un dedo hacia la hoja, casi hipnotizado de lo bien hecha que estaba y rozó el filo. De repente unas gotas rojas tiñeron la hoja y apartó la manó rápidamente. Se miró los dedos: se había hecho un pequeño corte.

No parecía nada grabe, parecía que se hubiera cortado con una hoja de papel, solo que era un poco más grande. Lo que mas le asustaba es que no había sentido nada al hacerselo y la herida no le dolía.

- ¡Hey Romano! Te acabas de levantar y ya te has vuelto a dañar, tú te has dado en la _tête_ o algo. -Dijo, examinando el corte de cerca. Portugal se acercó por detrás para ver lo que pasaba:

- Tampoco es tan grave. -Dijo, Portugal.

Francia observó un momento más la herida.

- Hmmm, no parece grave, pero he visto a gente morir por cortes parecidos. Además, y si esa arma no estaba bien limpia ¿eh? -Francia parecía de verdad preocupado, lo que consiguió asustar a Romano más. Pero Portugal le dio otro cate en la cabeza.

- ¡Estás armas están bien limpias!

- Te ha gustado mi maravillosa cabeza ¿eh? -Se burló el francés. Pero enseguida volvió a la mano de Romano.- De todas maneras hay que desinfectarle, vamos Portu, seguro que tienes algo.

El nombrado les guió hasta un pequeño puesto con material médico (exageradamente antiguo a ojos de Romano), mientras murmuraba algo en contra del nuevo mote que le había puesto el rubio. Francia enseguida se puso a buscar un bote de alcohol. Romano se sentó encima de una mesa, como un niño esperando a que el médico le atienda, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No entendía muy bien a que venía tanta preocupación por parte del rubio, no recordaba haberlo visto así nunca.

Al parecer Portugal pareció leerle la mente:

- Oye, ¿a qué vienen tantos nervios?

Francia se paró un momento y miró a Portugal, un poco nervioso. Se quedó un momento pensando que decir, como si le costara aclarar sus ideas.

- _Eh bien_... ya sabes, hace tres días, cuando Romano no respondía... -miró de reojo al italiano.- Al estaba muy preocupado y no se quería mover de la tienda, por si despertabas... claro que él tenía mucho trabajo y se iba a meter en serios _problèmes_ si no hacía nada, así que le prometí que cuidaría de que no te pasase nada mientras él no estaba.

Era la primera vez que Romano veía a Francia sonrojarse. Por un momento le pareció un niño normal y corriente, que simplemente se preocupaba por un amigo. No se imaginaba esa faceta suya, y menos cuando recordaba perfectamente que no le importó luchar contra España si con ello le conquistaba a él.

La mente de Romano dejó de pensar en el tema cuando vio que Francia se acercaba con un pequeño bote, seguramente el alcohol.

- _je suis desolé _Romano, esto va a escocer fijo. -Dijo, con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

Romano se estremeció al oír eso (no es que tuviera miedo, es que hacía fresco) y miró para otro lado cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Estuvo así unos segundos hasta que Francia le dijo que ya había acabado. Miró a la herida desinfectada, parecía normal y corriente, apenas un corte. Pero no le había dolido nada, más bien no había _sentido_ nada.

- Romano, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó Portugal, al notar que el italiano se había puesto nervioso de repente.

- N-no es nada, -dijo, apartando rápidamente la vista de la mano.- oye, ya es tarde, Al-Andalus ya debe haber terminado.

Los otros dos países le miraron con curiosidad, pero a judgar por el sol, debían de ser las seis o las siete, así que debió convencerlos.

El día se había pasado más rápido de lo que esperaban, pero la llegada a la tienda se hizo eterna. Todo lo que habían aprendido sobre como estaban extendidas las tiendas parecía no haberles servido de nada, y, como cada vez estaba más oscuro apenas podían ver el castillo. El único punto de referencia.

- Hmmmm, creo que _est ici_.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Sí por ahí ya hemos pasado.

- ¿Estás seguro que no estás emparentado con Austria, _França_?

Cuando llegaron ya era de noche, y Al-Andalus ya estaba en su cama, profundamente dormido. Francia se acercó a él sonriente.

- Mirarlo, ah, qué inocente. ¿Alguien tiene un bote de tinta? -Preguntó con una sonrisa malvada. Pero Portugal le cogió del brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta.

- Vámonos _perverter_, los niños tienen que irse pronto a dormir.

- ¿Qué? ¿No estábamos de acuerdo en que yo era el más viejo?

- He cambiado de opinión, _adeus_, Romano.

Francia intentó resistirse, pero al parecer el agarre de Portugal era fuerte y en un instante desaparecieron por la puerta.

Romano se sentó en su cama, al lado de la de Al-Andalus. Al parecer el castaño tenía un sueño muy profundo, había cosas que no cambiaban.

Buscó el camisón gigante que llevaba puesto por la mañana y se los puso, por lo menos eran mejores que sus vaqueros maltratados (aunque hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido, junto con la camisa y los zapatos, al menos aún le quedaba el móvil).

Se tumbó y se cubrió con la manta, mirándose por última vez la mano.

La herida había desaparecido.

Esperaba que fuera algo bueno.

Se equivocaba.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: Os ha gustado? espero que sí, aunque nose, me deprimí un poco al escribirlo, aún así lo hice lo mejor que pude ^.^**

**TANTANTAN QUÉ PASARÁ?**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**gatita-yaoi: **Ya ves, Romano está vivito y coleando, aunque las está pasando negras. Pero no te mueras, tramquila xD Muchas gracias!

**Sorita Uchiha: **Sí es muy triste, cada vez que veo guerras entre países pienso "seguro que ellos no lo querían así", la independencia me dejó fatal cuando la vi TT^TT.

Con los nuevos capitoles de Hetalia The Beautiful World, uno empieza a ver a Francia diferente. A mí siempre me ha gustado pero ahora es, simplemente, genial.

Muchas gracias por el review!

**angronu: **Tienes razón, lo siento por Romano, pero en esta historia hay qeu ser temerarios de vez en cuando xDD

PD: Me dejas sin palabras.

Muchas Gracias!

**Nami-Luna LinusMantita: **Me alegra que te guste! y sí, he visto el doujinshi de Romano y la Armada, me encantó, me quedé con la boca abierta. Pero lo siento, no va a haber yaoi xD

Muchas gracias!


	18. Chapter 18: Las reuniones

**Nota de Autor!**

**Hola, soy yo! SomeSimpleStories! y os dejo con un cap geniaaaaal (lo tenía que decir, este me encanta *¬*, así que si no os ha gustado, no lo digais ok? xD)**

**Antes que nada, me fui a Burgos (Castilla y León - España) y vi un iglesia que se llamaba... Lesmes.**

**He ido muchas veces, pero es la primera vez que la veo. Desde luego, el mundo está lleno de sorpresas xD**

**Parte de este cap lo escribí oyendo una y otra vez "the decision of love - HetaoniMusic - sapph", la verdad es que me ayudó mucho, y en estos días me pasé el HetaOni... así que era muy inspirador, os lo recomiendo.**

**Ah, y me disculpo por anticipado... me voy un mes entero de vacaciones... y no podré escribir nada... por lo menos inventaré más...**

**Pero os dejo este magnífico cap!**

**:D**

**PD: me han dicho que Al-Andalus en realidad es Al-Ándalus... pero por entonces no se escribía castellano propiamente dicho, asique paso de cambiarlo xD**

* * *

**Las reuniones**

Al día siguiente se levantó con un dolor de cabeza inmenso, asique decidió no salir de la tienda. Al-Andalus se había ofrecido a hacerle compañía, pero Lesmes apareció de la nada diciendo que necesitaba su ayuda para unos "asuntos" urgentemente. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse.

A Romano cada vez le caía peor ese noblecito.

Estuba ahí, tirado en su cama, con una almohada en la cabeza para intentar acabar con el dolor, cuándo entraron de repente Francia y Portugal.

- ¡Roma! ¡No acabes con tu vida! -gritó le primero fuera de sí. Portugal puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Eh? -dijo Romano, apartándose la almohada de la cara.- ¿Qué cuentas barbudo?

- ¡Que eres muy joven para morir!... ¿barbudo? -dijo desconcertado.

De repente Romano cayó en su error.

- ¿Eh? ¿Barbudo? Yo no te he dicho eso... -dijo, volviéndose a poner la almohada en la cabeza.

- Debe tener _fièvre_, con este calor...

- Ya te gustaría tener este tiempo, _loiro_.

- ¿_loiro_? Esa es nueva, Portu.

- Significa Rubio, inútil.

- Aaah... ¿Tengo qué ofenderme?

- Sí.

- Aaah... ¡¿pero como has podido decirme eso?! -dijo en tono teatral Francia, pero no pudo seguir dramatizando porque una almohada se estrelló en su cabeza.- ¡Ah! ¿a qué a ha venido eso? -se quejó, apartándosela de la cara.

Romano les dio la espalda, con el mayor descaro que podía poner alguien tumbado en la cama.

- Fuera de aquí. Me duele la cabeza. -Dijo secamente.

Portugal y Francia compartieron una mirada.

- ¿Has oído algo?

- _Non_, habrá sido el viento.

- Oye hace mucho calor fuera, ¿no crees?

- Sí, mejor nos quedamos aquí.

Romano casi podía imaginarse la sonrisa en la cara del rubio.

- Moriros... -se quejó.- cómo hagáis un misero ruido me asegurare de que no volváis a hablar.

- ¿Has oído Portu? Dice que nos quiere.

Otra almohada se estrelló en su cara.

- _Mon dieu! _¿No se te habían gastado? -se quejó, sentándose encima de ella.

- Lo próximo es un zapato.

Romano estuvo un buen rato tirado en la cama, de espaldas al mundo. Fueron interrumpidos por un soldado, que llamaba a Portugal también por algo urgente. El chico se despidió y se fue corriendo. Romano sabía el suficiente portugués como para saber lo que decía, pero no le apetecía poner su mente en marcha. Bastante dolía ya apagada.

Se cansó de mirar la pared de la tienda, y se dio la vuelta, no conseguía dormirse, además de que tampoco quería. Desde que tuvo esa sensación tan rara cuando se desmayó, tenía miedo. Aun no se la había quitado de la cabeza, la sensación de que por un momento no había estado en ningún sitio.

Descubrió que al lado de su cama, sentado en el suelo encima de cierta almohada, estaba Francia. Se había puesto a leer un libro, con un título en francés que Romano ni se molestó en leer. Le sorprendía más la idea de que el francés pudiera estar calladito. Se quedó así un rato, mirándole sin pensar en nada en especial, hasta que notó que le observaban y se giró hacia él.

- _Oh la la_, ¿me estabas mirando? -dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- No. -respondió en tono secó.

- Aceptalo, en el fondo envidias mi _beauté_. -le ignoró, sacudiéndose la melena.- Pero tú también eres muy mono Roma. -añadió en un tono que no le gustó nada.

Romano se puso rojo y decidió ocultarlo tumbándose bocabajo, con la cara hundida en la almohada. Que mal le caía ese pervertido, por suerte no lo había pillado un poco más crecidito, porque sino no lo dejaría estar ni en la misma habitación.

Estuvo así hasta que empezó a quedarse sin oxígeno y decidió tumbarse boca arriba.

- ¿Te duele mucho? -preguntó entonces el rubio.

- ¿El qué? -gruñó Romano.

- La _tête_, ¿qué sino? -respondió con sorna, pero sin dejar de mirar el libro.

Romano se quedó un momento callado.

- Ahora menos... -dijo. Seguía molestándola pero antes se bebió un buen vaso de agua y ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Se preguntó si había una fuente medicinal cerca o algo por el estilo.

- _Très bien_, ya me estaba preocupando. -dijo, cerrando el libro y dejándolo en el suelo. Se quedó mirando a Romano.

El italiano intentó ignorarlo, sin apartar la mirada del techo. Pero saber que alguien te observa puede ser muy inquietante. Y si esa persona es Francia, grande o pequeño, la sensación se multiplicaba. Ya iba a girarse para preguntarle si tenía monos en la cara cuando el rubio habló.

- ¿Sabes? Juraría que te he visto antes. -Dijo, aún sin apartar sus ojos azules de él.

Otra vez no.

- ¿A-antes? Yo no te he visto en la vida... -dijo, intentando no mirarle a la cara. Sabía sobre viajes al pasado tanto como cualquiera (bueno, un poco más), pero en las pelis siempre decían dos cosas: no te encuentres con tu propio yo y que no te reconozcan. La primera era fácil de cumplir, la segunda empezaba a fastidiarle.

- ¿En serio no nos hemos visto? Es que hay algo de ti que me suena mucho... -dijo el francés, sentándose en frente suya y acercándose un poco más.

Romano empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

- M-me has debido de co-confundir con alguien. -Dijo, poniéndose un poco rojo. Notaba la profunda mirada del rubio, se estaba sintiendo incómodo.

- ¿Sí? Es que tu nombre... Romano... me suena mucho. -dijo, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla, pensativo.

- E-es un nombre mu-muy común en mi país... -se defendió, ya rojo como un tomate.

- _Oui? _Pues es que ese rulo... es clavado al de...

Entonces entró Portugal como una tromba, muy emocionado.

- A que no sa... ¿Qué hacéis? -se cortó al notar a Francia tan cerca del italiano, que ya casi brillaba rojo con luz propia.

Romano, ignorando su dolor de cabeza, le pegó un cabezazo al rubio. Que calló al suelo KO.

- ¡Pervertido! -Gritó, señalándole con furia. Casi saltándo de la cama.

Portugal se quedó congelado un momento, pero enseguida se recompuso y sonrió.

- Me alegro de que ya estés bien Romano. -le felicitó.- Bueno, a lo que iba, que ha venido...

- ¡El mensajero de El Gran Imperio Musulmán! -entró Al-Andalus con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, casi llevándose por delante a su hermano. Portugal pareció molesto.

- _Irmão_, lo iba a decir yo -se quejó.

- Lo siento, ¡pero tenía que decirlo! ¿Francia? -dijo, al notar al rubio tirado en el suelo.- ¿Os desmayáis por turnos o algo?

Francia empezó a incorporarse, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

- Es culpa de este... lleva así de bruto desde que se desmayó, deben ser efectos secundarios. -Se quejó.

- Tú sigue pensando eso, inútil. -Le respondió Romano de mala manera.

- ¡Me alegro de que ya estés bien Roma!

Por toda respuesta, Romano se volvió a tirar en la cama, pasando de todo.

- Bueno, lo que quería decir... _irmão, _déjame hablar... -dijo, antes de que Al-Andalus pudiera abrir la boca.- es que ya ha llegado el mensajero de el Imperio Musulmán, y va a luchar con nosotros.

- ¿A aceptado? -preguntó Francia, sentándose.

- ¿Aceptar qué? -dijo Romano, sintiendo curiosidad.

- Dejadme hablar...

- ¡Pues el trato!

Portugal le dio un codazo a su hermano.

- Te dije que me dejaras hablar. -se quejó.

- Ay... venga, vale... -dijo Al-Andalus, sin ni siquiera borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

- ¿Qué trato? -preguntó Romano, sintiendo que se había perdido algo.

- La verdad es que es confidencial, pero como han aceptado, supongo que podré decírtelo. -le miró el portugués.- El Imperio Musulmán no iba a luchar con nosotros así, por las buenas. Para él solo somos unas pequeñas molestias. Así que si queríamos conseguir nuestras tierras de vuelta, necesitábamos alguna clase de trato. Por eso, después de discutirlo mucho tiempo -mucho, mucho tiempo- logramos que aceptaran uno.

- ¿Y qué tipo de trato es ese? -preguntó Romano.

Ambos hermanos miraron cada uno a un lado con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¡Venga hablar! -metió presión.

- _Bien_, en mi opinión es un trato _suicide_, -al final, Francia decidió responder.- estos dos decidieron hacer más bien un apuesta. En la que, si ellos ganaban, conseguían Toledo y sus territorios.

- Sigue. -dijo Romano, con más prisa.

Francia sacudió su melena con la mano, tranquilamente.

- Y, si ellos perdían... perderían todas sus tierras. -dijo.- No me extraña que hubiera aceptado...

- ¿¡Qué¡? -exclamó Romano, incorporándose de nuevo en la cama.

Al-Andalus se pegó más a su hermano, que habló por él.

- No había otra forma, no teníamos mucho que hablar...

- ¡¿Pero queréis ir contra un imperio?! ¿¡Os habéis dado en la cabeza?! -dijo Romano, bastante enfadado.- además, ¿Qué sera de vosotros si perdéis, eh?

Esa pregunta logró callar a Portugal, qué se quedó un poco sorprendido. Al-Andalus también parecía estar pensando en ella, nervioso.

- Pues... eh... -el segundo intentó decir algo coherente.

Entonces apareció Lesmes por la entrada, casi chocando con los dos, que aún estaban en ella.

- ¡Al-Andalus! Te estaba buscando...

- ¡Lesmes! -saltó de repente el castaño, dándole un abrazo. El noble se quedó congelado unos instantes. Portugal se llevó una mano a la cara.

Romano miró enfadado al noble.

- Tú... -dijo en un tono amenazador. Solo verle le molestaba.

El noble también reparó en él.

- Tú... ¿otra vez convaleciente? -dijo, fijándose en que aún estaba en cama.

Romano le lanzaría una almohada, pero solo tenía la suya propia, y no quería contagiarla. Le miró de la peor manera que pudo.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? -se cruzó de brazos.- ¡¿Qué es lo que le haces firmar a esos enanos?! ¡Les vas matar!

Lesmes le miró sorprendido. Y después se dirigió interrogante hacia los dos castaños.

- ¿Se lo habéis contado? -dijo, ligeramente enfadado.

- ¡Sí! Me lo han contado. -respondió Romano.- ¿Algún problema?

- Sí, y bastantes contigo.

- ¡Pues haz una lista, porque me vas a soportar mucho tiempo!

- Lo siento, pero no me llegaría el papel.

- ¡Eso son halagos para mi!

- Para alguien como tú, no me extraña.

Francia, al estar en el medio, miraba de un lado a otros como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con alguien como yo?!  
- No voy a perder el tiempo explicándotelo. -dijo en un tono tranquilo, pero cortante.- Pero que sepas que estoy en contra de este trato.

- ¡Pues yo...! ¿Qué? -Romano creyó que no había escuchado bien.

- Yo nunca he aprobado su idea. -miró Lesmes de reojo a los castaños.- Es demasiado peligroso. Pero claro, mi opinión no es demasiado importante. -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.- Al-Andalus, tienes que venir conmigo.

El nombrado sacudió la cabeza, se había quedado observando la discusión.

- S-sí... eeeh, luego nos vemos. -se despidió, saliendo por la puerta.

- Y eso en _cast__i__lla__n_ se decía... ¿salvado por la campana? -dijo Francia. Se levantó al notar la mirada asesina del italiano.- Bueno mi querido Portu, he visto antes dos _belles dames_ rondar por el castillo. ¿Me las presentarías?

Portugal seguía mirando por donde Al-Andalus se había ido, pensando en alguna cosa.

- _Sim_... sí, vamos. -contestó, sin ni siquiera girarse hacia él.

- Bien, -dijo Francia, cogiendo la almohada en la que había estado sentado. Se la tendió a Romano.- Toma, esto es tuyo. ¡Que te recuperes! -se despidió con una reverencia con demasiadas florituras y se fue detrás de Portugal.

Romano volvió a tirarse en su cama. Últimamente era lo único que hacia. Ahora se sentía bien, pero como estaba enfadado con Al-Andalus no iba a salir afuera. Asique se quedó ahí tumbado, aburrido.

Cuándo había oído el trato que habían hecho, casi le da un infarto. Él también había estado bajo el Imperio Musulmán, y la verdad es que daba más miedo que Turquía. Aunque se parecían bastantes. Aunque él era mucho más pequeño que España entonces, ese maldito bastardo creció más rápido.

Por eso, cuando oyó que se apostaban sus propios territorios pensó que lo que querían era suicidarse. No sabía si acabarían desapareciendo o formando parte de él, como un estado o taifa o como se llame en esos tiempos.

La única idea que le tranquilizaba era la de que en el futuro España estaba sano y salvo. Porque el futuro no se podía cambiar, ¿verdad?

Ahora le volvía a doler la maldita cabeza, así que, en contra de su voluntad, se echó a dormir.

-o-

Los días siguientes pasaron de forma extraña. Había días en que se sentía genial y podía salir afuera perfectamente. Otros en los que le volvía a doler la cabeza, o estaba muy cansado. Esas veces bastaba con comer algo o beber agua para que se le pasara, pero había veces que ni con eso se sentía mejor y acababa "convaleciente", como el noblecito decía.

Se sentía _inestable._

Uno de esos días se encontró a Al-Andalus. Se había sentido muy cansado por la mañana y había decidido quedarse a dormir, por poco que le gustara. Además de que Francia le decía todo el rato que daba miedo cuando se sentía mal y que tenía un humor aún peor de lo habitual. Así que para no oírle, se pasaba las horas dormido, o fingiendo estarlo.

Ese día decidió dormirse apenas despertarse, así que se sorprendió al ver que cuando se despertó ya era casi de noche. Estaba ahí, tirado en la cama, pensando qué hacer porque ya no tenía ni pizca de sueño, cuando de repente entró Al-Andalus.

No se había dado cuenta de que no estaba, más bien, estaba acostumbrado a no verle porque se levantaba antes que él y llegaba justo para dormir. Asique se quedó mirándole en la oscuridad de la tienda.

Al-Andalus entró bruscamente, soltando para sus adentros algunos insultos que le había oído a veces a España en los partidos de fútbol. Parecía enfadado, o más bien triste, no lo sabía. Se quedó quieto desde su cama.

Al-Andalus entró, se quitó la espada y la dejó a un lado. Luego se acercó a la cama de Romano, que cerró los ojos haciéndose el dormido.

Oyó que el castaño se quedaba un momento parado delante suya y luego se sentaba al lado de su cama, como Francia hace unos días.

Romano se quedó un momento quieto, con los ojos cerrados. No oía demasiado, solo notaba que Al-Andalus seguía ahí.

Al final decidió abrir un ojo.

Había acertado. Estaba ahí, sentado, al lado suya. Abrió el otro.

Se había encogido y tenía la cara escondida entre las rodillas, no se movía (por lo menos respiraba), se preguntó si estaba dormido.

Pero entonces vio que el país se encogía aún más, agarrándose a sí mismo. O no estaba dormido, o tenía una pesadilla.

Romano no sabía qué hacer, no estaba hecho para esas situaciones, pero si de verdad le había ocurrido algo a Al-Andalus, quería saberlo.

Así que optó por la opción más fácil:

- ¿Al-Andalus? ¿Estás bien?

Preguntar directamente, la idea perfecta.

El nombrado se sobresaltó un poco y levantó la cabeza. Romano pudo ver, por unos segundos, una cara triste. Pero enseguida fue sustituida por una sonrisa.

- ¿Romano? ¿Estás despierto? -dijo, un poco feliz.

- No, soy un holograma. -le respondió sarcástico, incorporándose un poco.- No preguntes cuando yo pregunto.

Al-Andalus le miró con cara rara.

- ¿Holo-qué? -preguntó.

Romano se llevó la mano a la cara.

- Nada, olvidalo... -a veces se le olvidaba que en su tiempo estaban demasiado avanzados en tecnología.- Te he hecho una pregunta.

Otra vez un rostro triste, y otra vez una sonrisa.

- Estoy bien, me voy a dormir. -dijo mientras se levantaba. Se estiró y se dirigió a su cama.

Pocas veces había visto a España triste, solo cuando realmente estaba agotado de hacer rosas de papel, o cuando perdió contra Inglaterra con su armada "invencible". Pero Romano sabía que había tenido muchas más oportunidades para deprimirse. De pequeño pensaba que simplemente era idiota, o demasiado cortito como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Más tarde se dio cuenta de que cuando se sentía mal, siempre mostraba lo contrario. Siempre ocultaba lo que pensaba bajo una amplia sonrisa, como si no quisiera que nadie supiera lo que tenía en la cabeza. Y lo cierto es que la tenía muy ensayada.

Pero Romano lo conocía demasiado como para engañarle, y menos cuando lo que tenía delante era solo un niño.

Y por eso no le gustaba nada esa cara.

Así que antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, le agarró fuertemente de la muñeca.

Al-Andalus se giró hacia él sorprendido, intentando soltarse. Pero aunque Romano no había estado bien esos días, seguía teniendo fuerza. Miró fijamente a los ojos verde oliva de Al-Andalus.

- No me vas a engañar. -dijo secamente, sin apartar la mirada.

El castaño se quedó un momento ahí, quieto, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en la cara por unos segundos. Romano se temió que volviera a sonreírle de nuevo, si lo hacía, usaría métodos menos convencionales. Pero para su sorpresa, una lagrimita apareció en los ojos verdes del castaño.

- R-Romano... -dijo con la voz quebrada.

En unos segundos se había lanzado encima suya a darle un abrazo.

- ¡Romaaaaaaaa!

El nombrado se sorprendió, definitivamente no estaba hecho para esas cosas.

Al-Andalus se había pegado a él como una lapa. Tenía el rostro enterrado en su blusa y no se movía. Romano intentó quitárselo de encima, pero ahora era él el que estaba falto de fuerzas. El castaño empezó a balbucear un montón de cosas que no conseguía entender y cada vez le abrazaba con más fuerza. Así que como siguiera así pronto moriría de asfixia.

Consiguió al fin apartarle un poco de él. Y pudo verle la cara. Al-Andalus tenía los ojo rojos, seguramente por que había estado llorando. Pero ahora parecía bastante bien, porque ninguna lágrima caía ya por su cara. Tenía todo el pelo más revuelto de lo normal y estaba un poco pálido.

- ¿Q-qué ha pasado? -fue lo único que Romano logró preguntar.

El castaño se quedó un momento callado, mirando al suelo. Otra lágrima volvió a caer por su mejilla. Romano se temió que volviera a abrazarle.

Pero Al-Andalus no se movió, simplemente empezó a hablar. Aún mirando el suelo.

- E-en las reuniones... hemos hablado... y... y... -miró a los ojos a Romano, triste.- y... querían que lo matara... y-y yo no quiero... y no paran de presionarme, Romano... están todo el rato igual... pero yo siempre les digo que no... y-y... -se cortó ahí y volvió a echarse a llorar, encima de Romano, por supuesto.

El italiano esta vez no lo intentó apartar de sí. No sabía muy bien qué es lo que le había dicho, pero si se había puesto así debía de ser importante para él. Le dio unas palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda, para intentar tranquilizarle. Al-Andalus volvió a abrazarle con fuerza, así que esperó a que por fin volviera en sí.

El chico se quedó más tranquilo después de un rato, y aflojó un poco el abrazo.

- Gra-gracias Romano, soy un llorón. -dijo, ahora su voz sonaba mucho más clara.

- N-no seas idiota, y-yo si que era un llorón de pequeño, nunca llegarás a mi nivel. -le respondió Romano, con un tono falsamente orgulloso.

Tenía que reconocer que de pequeño lloraba por todo. Lloraba cuando se perdía, cuando España se iba, cuando volvía, cuando se caía, cuando el gato que rondaba por la mansión se le escapaba, cuando estaba oscuro por la noche, cuando tenía pesadillas, cuando agradecía algo, cuando Turquía le capturaba, cuando el abuelo Roma desapareció, cuando estaba solo... Siempre había alguna razón, y siempre intentaba ocultarlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, él sí que era molesto, no entendía cómo pudo aguantarle España tanto tiempo.

Al-Andalus se rió por el comentario, sacando a Romano de sus pensamientos. Se alegró de que cambiara de humor.

Por fin el castaño se separó de él, ya con una sonrisa más real.

- Gracias. -repitió otra vez.- A veces pienso que es como si ya me conocieras de mucho tiempo. -dijo riendo.

Romano se llevó la mano a la nuca.

- ¿Ah, si? Será casualidad... -dijo, cuanto antes cambiara de tema mejor.- Pero ¿qué te han hecho? ¿A quién tienes que... -tragó saliva.- ...matar?

Al-Andalus volvió a ponerse serio.

- Estos días, bueno, un poco después de que llegaras... estuvimos discutiendo diferentes estrategias de combate, y una vez hablamos de cuál sería mi parte. Es normal, claro, al fin y al cabo soy una ficha importante. -se paró un momento.- Entonces a uno se le ocurrió la idea de que fuera a muerte con el Imperio Musulmán. Yo pensé que lo decía en broma, pero entonces se pusieron a discutirlo seriamente. No me lo podía creer, así que ese día me fui, antes de que llegaran a más. Fue el día en que conociste a Froilán, ¿lo recuerdas? -se paró un momento para mirar a Romano.

El italiano hizo memoria, claro que se acordaba del chico. También recordó que ese día Al-Andalus estaba enfadado, y que por eso se fueron del castillo.

Romano asintió, para que siguiera hablando.

- Pues no volvimos ha hablar del tema... hasta hace poco. -dijo, triste.- Desde que llegó ese mensajero, primero solo lo comentaban, y luego empezaron a discutirlo. Pero yo me niego a hacer eso. Acabar con un país... como hicieron con el Imperio Romano... no quiero hacer esas cosas. Es lo que les dije, pero les da igual, yo soy importante para lo que quieren, claro. -miró a los ojos miel de Romano.- ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? Eso sería como acabar con Francia o Portugal... no volvería a ser el mismo, no es como yo quiero ser. Pero claro, yo soy solo un enano, seguramente me equivoco. Los países no somos así, siempre queremos más tierras, debo ser un idiota. -dijo enfadado, más bien para sí mismo.- Seguro que hasta tú lo haces...

- No. -dijo Romano, Al-Andalus se giró para mirarle, sorprendido.- Nunca me he hecho grande y fuerte, siempre he estado bajo el control de otros países, nunca acabé con ninguno. -dijo en tono seco.

Al-Andalus pestañeó.

- ¿En serio? -dijo sorprendido.- Pero... ¿cómo conseguiste separarte de él?

Romano se quedó un momento callado. La verdad es que su independencia no fue ni mucho menos tan estrepitosa como la que tuvo Estado Unidos. Ni como la de su hermano Feliciano, cuando se separó de Austria. Fue más bien una despedida, fría. Austria lo cogió y se lo llevó, porque se suponía que ya no podía mantenerlo más tiempo bajo el cuidado de España, porque estaba gastando su dinero en cuidar de él, y acabaría acabando consigo mismo si seguía. Asique, por su bien, se fue. Y no volvió a verle en años.

- Es una larga historia. -decidió decir.

Al-Andalus se le quedó mirando un momento.

- ¿Entonces no me la vas a contar? -preguntó, con cara de fastidio.

Romano soltó una risa maléfica.

- Nunca la conocerás. -dijo con tono de malo de película.

Al-Andalus pareció insatisfecho.

- ¡P-pero cuéntame algo! ¿Quién era? ¿Era malo? ¿Era fuerte?

- Pues era un país. -se burló Romano.

- ¡E-eso no vale! -Al-Andalus hizo un puchero. Romano se reía por dentro. Pero de repente sacó una sonrisa pícara.- Ah, ya lo entiendo... Seguro que era un país tan débil que te avergüenzas de que te hubiera controlado...

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? N-no es eso. -saltó Romano.

Al-Andalus seguía sonriente.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y como voy a creerte si no me cuentas nada?

Ahora le tocó a Romano cruzarse de brazos. Ese chico conseguía sacarle de quicio.

- Entonces quieres que te cuente algo...

- ¡Sí!

- Hmmmm... vale, te contaré, pero solo un poco...

- ¡Bien! ¿Cómo era? ¿Fue grande? ¿Sigue por aquí?

Romano hizo un gesto con la mano para que frenase un poco.

- Pues... me recuerda a ti...

- ¿D-de verdad? -dijo emocionado.

- Sí, era igual de idiota...

Al-Andalus le dio un codazo.

- ¡Venga!

Romano se quedó pensando, de verdad que no sabía que más podría decirle.

- Pues fue un país muy fuerte y se hizo muy grande...

- ¿Cómo de grande?

- Pufff, sus colonias llegaron más lejos de lo que te puedes imaginar.

- ¿Hasta el imperio anglo sajón?

- Eh... no, ¿quién quiere ese sitio?

Al-Andalus se rió.

- ¿Hasta África?

- Sí, y más.

- Hasta... ¿Asia?

- Sí y aún más.

Eso de que por entonces la tierra era plana le estaba empezando a hacer gracia.

Al-Andalus seguía comiéndose el coco.

- ¿Más? ¿D-dónde...?

- No lo adivinarás.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no lo conoces... y no te lo voy a decir. -contestó, antes de que algo saliera de la boca del castaño.

- Eres malo. -se quejó.

- Cuidado que me sonrojo. -rió Romano.

- Pues dime algo más o no te dejo en paz.

Eso si que era un chantaje en toda regla. Romano pensó un momento.

- Pues era muy suertudo el maldito... consiguió mucho poder, muy rápido... y luego lo perdió de una manera estúpida... -dijo un poco sombrío.

- ¿Cómo lo perdió? -preguntó Al-Andalus, muerto de curiosidad.

Romano miró para otro lado.

- Pr-protegiéndome... -dijo en un susurró.

Al-Andalus se acercó un poco a él.

- ¿Cómo? -no lo había escuchado bien.

Romano se sonrojó.

- El muy idiota no quería que acabara bajo otros como Tur... otros países no muy agradables, y me estuvo protegiendo hasta casi quedarse sin nada... idiota. -repitió.

- ¿Y que pasó con él?

- Ja. A ese no le vas a ver por aquí. -se rió.

- ¿Por qué? -la curiosidad de Al-Andalus era cada vez mayor.

- Porque... eeeh... porque... -maldijo para sus adentros.- Cayó, sí, ya no pudo recuperarse, y desapareció del mapa. Estúpido.

- Yo no creo que fuera estúpido. -dijo Al-Andalus con una sonrisita.- Debió ser muy bueno.

- ¡E-eh!, ¡yo no te he dicho nada de eso! -dijo, sin poder evitar ponerse un poco rojo.

- Venga ya, seguro que te quería mucho para hacer eso. -respondió Al-Andalus, ampliando su sonrisa.

Ahora sí estaba rojo.

- B-bah, pi-piensa lo que q-quieras. -dijo mirando para otro lado.

- ¡Ves! ¡Acerté! -exclamó, encogiendo los brazos con las manos en puños, como celebrándolo.

- Ahora vete a dormir.

- ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

**Nota de Autor: :D**

**Antes que nada, _tête_ significa "cabeza" en francés, no suelo (cofcofnuncacofcof) traducir lo que escribo en otros idiomas, pero es que está montó mucho revuelo en mi clase de francés cuando la aprendimos, y seguro que algun se habrá reído... xD**

**Me encanta España de pequeño, o por lo menos la manera en la que me lo imagino, espero transmitirla bien XD y la verdad es raro pensar que en ese tiempo la gente pensaba que la tierra aún era plana, nose a mi me parece raro escribir con personajes qeu saben tanto y a la vez tampoco *filosofeando***

**xD**

**Bueno, no ser muy bien que poner en este proximo cap. El final ya lo tengo preparado, y sus capítulos anteriores también, pero ahora necesito imaginármelo, tendré el magnífico agosto XD, lo aprobecharé, lo juro.**

**Reviews!**

**Nami luna LinusMantita: **Estoy de acuerdo!

El pobre Romano no pasa sus mejores momentos, pero aún así puede ser muy tierno *¬*

Muchas gracias!

**Sortita Uchiha: **gracias, me encanta que te haya gustado!

Ya ves lo que le pasa a Romano, pero esto se explicará más a fondo más adelante ;)

**MapleMary: **Yo también odio la tensión, sobretodo cuando la persona que escribe el cap tarda tanto como yo xD, o es el tipo de persona que sube cada dos años, los he visto xD

Espero que hayas dormido bien estos días XD y que disfrutes de tus vacaciones!

**Romano Vargas: **Muchas gracias :'D! no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso!

Aré lo que pueda para que siga gustando!

**Bueno, hasta aquí, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, cualquier queja, broma, duda, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente te gusta/lo odias, review da?**

**Ah, en el último cap iba con tanta prisa que (a parte de hacer un montón de faltas de ortografía ^.^") se me olvido algo crucial, y me molestó bastante, así que lo traigo ahora:**

**Make Pasta Not War!**

**espero no haberme olvidado en ninguna otra parte xD**

**ciao**

**Make Pasta Not War! **


	19. Chapter 19: Encuentro Inesperado

**Notas de Autor: Aquí está el nuevo cap de Romano en el pasado!**

**Nose como lo he podido subir, pensé que hasta septiembre no podría xD bueno, no esperéis la misma suerte para el siguiente **

**os dejo con el cap!**

**disfruten!**

* * *

**Encuentro Inesperado**

- Ahora haced un nudo aquí, atadlo fuerte o se soltará.

Estaba sentado encima de un tronco que hacía las veces de banco. Delante suya había unos cuantos soldados, que prestaban atención a sus instrucciones. Sonrío para sus adentros, esto empezaba a ser divertido.

- Pero, Roma...

- Para ti, _Señor Romano_ -contestó el aludido maléficamente.

- Pero si el Señor Al-Andalus siempre te llama así...

- Y si el "Señor Al-Andalus" -dijo sarcástico-, te dice que te tires de un puente, ¿te tiras?

- ...Sí señor...

- Así me gu- ¡¿Qué?! Por dios, ¿es que aquí nadie aprecia su vida? Menos mal que os estoy enseñando este método infalible -dijo dando vueltas a su daga entre los dedos.

- Señor Romano... -dijo un soldado

- Oh, alguien que aprende rápido.

- ¿Lo que estamos haciendo no es una ban-?

- Lo que os estoy enseñando os salvara el trasero algún día -cortó.

- Pero a mi me parece...

- A ti no te parece nada, no has pedido permiso para hablar, así que silencio. -dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.

Romano en realidad era un buena persona, pero a veces le gustaba ser el malo de la película.

- Señor Romano. -le llamó otro.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Usted ha usado esto alguna vez esto?

- No, pero mi hermano sí.

- ¿Y funciona?

- Yo que sé, siempre acaba volviendo a casa sano y salvo. Será vuestra arma secreta.

- ¿Tiene un hermano? -preguntó uno de los más jóvenes.

- No, acabo de hablar de mi abuelo.

- Ah.

- …

- …

- Sí, tengo uno... -en serio, a veces está gente le podía sacar de quicio.

- ¿Y cómo es? -preguntó el que le pareció que era el amigo del anterior.

- Pues es... es... -se le ocurrían muchísimos adjetivos, pero ninguno apropiado.- …es de mi edad.

- ¿Y se parece a usted? -preguntó otro. Al parecer eso de la "privacidad" no estaba muy visto.

- No, jamás me confundirí-

- ¡Son clavados! -le cortó Al-Andalus, saltando encima de sus hombros.

Romano cayó al suelo de cara, bajo el peso del castaño. Oyó risas entre los soldados. Genial, su reputación de malo por los suelos.

Al-Andalus se dio cuenta de su compañero seguía tirado.

- Hey, Roma, ¿estás bien?

- S-sí te quitaras de encima...

- ¡Ups!

El chico se hizo a un lado y esperó a que el otro se levantara. Se subió al tronco para estar más o menos a su altura.

- Pues sí, tiene un hermano ¡Y gemelos! Lo vi en una pintura así de pequeña -dijo, haciendo un cuadradito con los dedos. Los soldados soltaron una ovación.- Eso sí, ojalá sonría más que este -dijo, tirando de los mofletes del italiano. No llegó a mucho más porque Romano le metió un puñetazo entre las costillas, tirándolo al suelo.

- Tócame, y te dejo sin pulgares. -le amenazó.

Al-Andalus se llevó las manos al estómago y se incorporó, sin quitarse la sonrisa de la cara.

- V-veo que te has r-recuperado bastante. -hacía unos días que Romano no tenía ningún problema.- y... ¿Para qué es eso? -dijo, mirando lo que los soldados estaban haciendo.

El italiano sonrió maléficamente de nuevo.

- Es nuestra arma secreta, la usaremos como último recurso.

Al-Andalus levantó una un poco desconfiado.

- Una... ¿bandera blanca?

- Exacto.

- ¿Pero eso no se usa para rendirse...? -dijo el castaño, girándose interrogante.

- Sí.

- ¿Y...?

- Con vuestro plan no nos quedará otra.

Al-Andalus le dio un golpe en el hombro y se echó a andar hacia las tiendas. Romano lo siguió, dejando que los soldados hicieran lo que quisieran, total, estaban en su tiempo libre.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? -le dijo con fastidio el castaño.

- Soy realista, vuestra idea es estúpida.

- ¡No es estúpida!

Habían pasado días desde que le anunciaron el trato con el Imperio Musulmán, pero Romano seguía sin aceptarlo, y lo demostraba siempre que podía. Metiendo miedo a los soldados, haciendo banderas blancas o pinchando a Al-Andalus, aprovechaba hasta la más pequeñas de las oportunidades.

Como esta.

- Claro que lo es, ¿qué sentido tiene pelear para ser conquistado? -rebatió Romano.

- Sería peor si no hiciéramos nada.

- Por lo menos no aceleraríais vuestra desaparición.

Al-Anadalus se giró enfadado, para mirarle a los ojos. Parándose.

- ¡No vamos a desaparecer!

A Romano no le gustaba discutir de esa manera, pero no iba a parar ahora.

- Ah, ¿no? ¿Por qué?

El país le miró serio.

- Porque no vamos a perder.

- ¿Estás seguro chico?

Al-Andalus se giró sobresaltado. Detrás suya había un hombre enorme, le sacaría por lo menos tres cabezas a Romano. Tenía la piel morena y el pelo corto y negro, oculto bajo un keffiyeh blanco. Vestía unas ropas anchas, llenas de bordados en oro, que llamaban la atención a todo el que pasaba al lado. Pero lo que más destacaba era la enorme espada ancha que colgaba en su cinturón, y que estaba oculta bajo una vaina cuajada de piedras preciosas y adornada con grabados dorados y palabras que nadie de allí podía leer.

Porque ese hombre era El Imperio Musulmán.

Al-Andalus abrió con fuerza los ojos. Quedándose congelado por unos segundos. No estaba armado, ni llevaba ninguna protección.

El Imperio musulmán soltó una carcajada y se agachó para observar de cerca a Al-Andalus, con una curiosidad propia de un niño. El castaño no se movió, con sus ojos verdes clavados en los negros y profundos del imperio.

- Entonces, ¿tú eres ese auto-proclamado "Al-Andalus"? -dijo con un fuerte acento árabe.

El nombrado pestañeó un par de veces antes de volver en sí y retroceder unos pasos, hasta chocarse con los pies de Romano, que miraba al hombre con desconfianza.

Al-Andalus no contestó a la pregunta, parecía que se hubiera quedado mudo.

El imperio soltó otra carcajada, parecía estar bastante tranquilo. Un grupo de gente se estaba empezando a acumular a su alrededor, algunos incluso habían traído sus armas, pero eso no parecía importarle a aquel hombre, que enseñó una sonrisa engañosa.

- Perdonen mi mala educación, ni siquiera me he presentado. -se disculpó, haciendo una reverencia.- El Imperio Musulmán, del sur, pero eso ya lo sabes... -dijo en un tono sarcástico. Al-Andalus no hizo nada, si le estaba escuchando, tampoco lo demostraba.- Ahora que hemos terminado con los saludos, vayamos a un lugar más... -miró a su alrededor.- Privado.

El castaño asintió vagamente, y empezó a andar entre la gente hacia una de las tiendas más grandes. Romano le siguió, vigilando al imperio que iba detrás, sin inmutarse de las miradas que los soldados que pasaban le dirigían.

Sus facciones eran suaves, pero serias, y en sus ojos se reflejaba una mirada sabía y penetrante. Romano no pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que Egipto se parecía a él.

Como los libros de historia contaban, El Imperio Musulmán también se había apoderado de él durante casi toda su existencia (la del imperio), justo después de la desaparición del Imperio Romano. Asique, Romano, por esos tiempos, estaba muy cabreado de que lo controlaran, aunque tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo para expresarlo ya que el imperio siempre estaba muy ocupado conquistando más y más tierras, él solo era un puerto bien localizado en el centro del Mediterráneo.

Aún así recordaba su cara.

Al-Andalus se paró en la entrada de la tienda, cediendo el paso al imperio para que entrase. Romano se paró cerca de él, atento a cada movimiento que hacía, con una de sus peores miradas.

El hombre entró tranquilamente. Era una tienda amplia, con sillas y mesas para bastantes personas, las miró un poco decepcionado.

- Oh, incómodas sillas... ¿no tendrás cojines?

Por toda respuesta, Al-Andalus se sentó en una de las ellas, sin apartar la vita del hombres. Romano decidió quedarse de pie, detrás del chico.

El imperio les miró fijamente, el italiano notó que también se había fijado en él, eso le inquietaba.

- ¡Al-Andalus! ¡Es verdad lo que han di-! -Portugal se cortó en cuanto apareció por la entrada, en seguida retrocedió unos pasos, tirando a Francia al suelo, que iba justo a entrar.

El Imperio se giró en su dirección curioso, sacó una amplia sonrisa al verle.

- Oh, pero si eres tú, Portugal. -dijo haciendo una reverencia y acercándose al chico, que también se había quedado congelado. Le puso una mano en el rostro y lo miró fijamente.- Veo que no has cambiado nada.

Portugal le miró unos segundos sin ninguna expresión, luego miró detrás del imperio.

- ¡Al-Andalus! -dijo, dando un manotazo al hombre e hiendo corriendo hacia su hermano.- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

El otro negó con la cabeza y Portugal pareció relajarse notablemente.

Al imperio no pareció importarle el gesto del portugués, es más, había centrado su atención a la entrada de nuevo.

- ¿Otro? -murmuró.

Francia le miró de arriba a abajo, interrogante. No parecía que la enorme altura que le sacaba le intimidara demasiado.

- Y tú eres... -le dijo el rubio.

El imperio le miró desde arriba.

- Creí que era de buenos modales presentarse antes de preguntar el nombre a alguien -respondió con ese grave acento.

Francia le enseñó su sonrisa más elegante.

- Perdone, perdone -dijo, haciendo una reverencia exageradamente teatral, con muchas florituras.- Tienes la suerte de conocer al Gran Reino de Francia, encantado. Y ahora... ¿Quién eres? -terminó cortante.

La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó.

- El Imperio Musulmán.

La boca de Francia formo un pequeño "Oh", miró de reojo por detrás del imperio, dónde los otro países le observaban con cara rara. Después volvió sus ojos al hombre.

- Que gran honor... le creía más... grande -dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Podría entrar? El sol es incómodo a estas horas...

- Oh, sí, sí, pasa. -se hizo a un lado.- Siéntete como en casa, total, tampoco es la mía... Por ahora.

Francia entró y se acomodó en una silla, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Romano no sabía como podía andar tan tranquilo. El rubio miró un momento a Portugal y a Al-Andalus, notando su tensión. Pero estos dos solo miraban fijamente al intruso.

- Oh, no hace falta que me miréis así, no voy a haceros daño. -dijo el imperio, quedándose de pie.- Aún no.

- ¿Y para qué has venido? -preguntó Portugal, enfadado.

El imperio volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa indescifrable.

- ¿Yo? Bueno, oí que unos mequetrefes de la península querían retarme, y vine para comprobar sí eso era o no cierto -dijo, acercándose a los dos castaños.- Fue una gran sorpresa encontrarte por aquí Portugal, pero me dijeron que no eras tú el que iba estar en el campo de batalla... Así que este debe ser tú hermano. -se volvió a acercar a Al-Andalus peligrosamente, como si quisiera observar de cerca cada una de sus facciones.- Interesante... -susurró.

Luego se apartó, con una sonrisa pensante. Romano notó como el chico soltaba un suspiro, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración.

- Los jóvenes de ahora sois demasiado temerarios... o debería decir suicidas. -rió.- Pero estas cosas son las que hacen una vida como la mía entretenida.

El imperio se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, mientras se colocaba el keffiyeh.

- Está será una batalla interesante, te llevarás alguna sorpresa "Al-Andalus"... -les dirigió una última mirada, penetrante.- Pero no esperes volver a ver el sol si pierdes.

Salió de la tienda, tranquilo. Apenas unos segundos después Al-Andalus dio un salto y salió corriendo por dónde el imperio había ido.

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué has querido decir con eso?! -gritó desde la entrada.

Pero ya había desaparecido.

Romano se asomó por la puerta, seguido por Portugal y Francia. La gente andaba ajetreada de un lado a otro, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Entonces Lesmes apareció corriendo por detrás, seguido de un grupo de soldados.

- ¡Al-Andalus! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está? -Romano juraría que era la primera vez que le veía tan preocupado.

El castaño no le respondió, simplemente miraba fijamente por donde esa extraña persona se había ido, pensando. El noble le dirigió una mirada preocupada y luego se dirigió a su escuadrón.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Poneros en movimiento! ¡Aún puede estar por aquí!

Los soldados asintieron y enseguida se esfumaron. Dejándolos solos. Romano dudaba de que fueran a encontrarle.

Lesmes suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cara, luego se giró de nuevo al pequeño y le puso las manos sobre los hombros para que le mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó.

- Sí...

- ¿No te ha hecho nada?

- No...

- ¿Te ha amenazado o algo?

- …

- ¿Al-Andalus?

- ...Tampoco...

- ¿No me estarás mintiendo?

- No...

- Al-Andalus, sí ha pasado cualquier cosa dímelo, ¿entendido?

El nombrado le enseñó una pequeña sonrisa.

- No ha pasado nada Lesmes, en serio, deja de preocuparte.

El noble volvió a suspirar y se incorporó, llevándose la mano a la sien.

- ¿Por qué me tengo que llevar yo estos sustos? -dijo, más bien para sí mismo que para el reino.

- Te ha tocado, lo siento. -le respondió Al-Andalus, divertido. Parecía que ya estaba mejor.

Lesmes le dirigió una breve mirada, por un momento Romano creyó ver un asomo de sonrisa en su rostro, pero seguro que eran imaginaciones suyas. Hay cosas imposibles.

- Vamos a organizar un reunión ahora mismo, nos tienes que contar qué ha pasado. Tú también vienes Portugal -dijo, girándose hacia este último.

El nombrado suspiró con cansancio.

- Pfff... no me queda otra. -se quejó mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos.

- Al-Andalus, cálzate por favor. -dijo Lesmes mientras se echaba a andar.

El chico rió.

- No lo has conseguido antes, no lo harás ahora. -le respondió burlón, definitivamente se había recuperado.

El noble le miró con desagrado, Portugal le dio unas palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda (no llegaba a los hombros).

- Se llama causa perdida Lesmes, y vas a tener muchas. -rió, secundado por su hermano.

Se quedaron viendo como se alejaban mientras atardecía, el imperio se había ido más rápido de lo que había llegado y de repente ya solo estaban Francia y él. Pero al primero no parecía importarle y miraba el atardecer enismismado

- Ah, ya me acuerdo de ese chico. -dijo sonriente.

Romano le miró raro.

- ¿De quién?

- De Lesmes, cuándo llegué no lo había reconocido. Antes era un crío muy tierno, pero se fue con una familia noble y no lo volví a ver. Ha crecido tanto... -dijo con tono de madre orgullosa.- Cuándo le vi por última vez era más bajito que yo.

- Tampoco es que tú seas muy alto -se burló el italiano, tenía que aprovechar que el país aún era un niño.

Francia, por supuesto, se vio dramáticamente herido.

- Roma, eres tan cruel. -dijo con la mano en el pecho, pero no duró mucho.- Seguro que tú de pequeño eras muy mono, con mofletitos y ojitos grandes y... -Romano le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.- Y esas muecas tan feas...

El italiano sonrió satisfecho y se echó a andar en dirección contraria a la que había ido los otros países. El francés le siguió sin mucho más que hacer. Una pregunta le vino a la cabeza.

- Oye Francia...

- _Oui?_ -le respondió mientras jugaba a darle patadas a una piedra.

- ¿Por qué estabas tan tranquilo cuando el imperio apareció?

- ¿Tenía que asustarme? -dijo burlón.

Romano se mordió la lengua.

- Maldición... quiero decir que... ese imperio pude ir a por ti también.

Francia le miró romántico.

- Oh, ¿Te preocupas por mi?

- Sigue soñando bastardo.

El reino rió de esa forma tan rara.

- Ese imperio ha ido a hablar con Portu y Al, no tenía por qué preocuparme.

- Pero podría ir a por ti en cualquier momento.

- Pero para conquistarme tendría que tener primero a Al e Italia.

- ¿Y no tienes miedo de que eso pase?

Francia suspiró.

- No, imperios tan grandes como esos no crecen eternamente, ya lo aprendimos con _Grand-père_ Roma. Además, Al va a ganar. -dijo sonriente.

- ¿Tan seguro estás?

- _Bien sûr_, con lo cabezón que es va a pelear hasta el final, aunque le cueste siglos. Además es ambicioso, y más aún con lo que una vez fue suyo. -Rió.- Seguro que tú también crees que puede ganar.

Romano no respondió a la pregunta, simplemente miró al suelo. Por supuesto que sabía que iba a ganar, sabía el futuro. Pero no podía evitar pensar en el poder que tenía el Imperio Musulmán, si no se equivocaba, ahora debía de tener controlado casi todo el Mar Mediterráneo y Oriente Medio, su fuerza militar debía de ser increíble. En comparación, Al-Andalus era un pedazo de península al norte, sin apenas recursos.

Era imposible que le venciera.

Pero eso se contradecía con lo que él mismos había vivido, tenía que haber algo que no conocía. El imperio dijo que iba a haber alguna sorpresa y parecía muy interesado en Al-Andalus, debía de tener algo preparado.

O sino sí que era posible cambiar el futuro.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ¿y si cambiaba? ¿Podría volver a su tiempo? Y si lo hacía ¿Sería todo lo mismo? No, claro que no, sería demasiado bonito para ser cierto.

- Que maldito rompecabezas... -murmuró para sí mismo.

- ¿Qué?

Ah, se le había olvidado que Francia estaba allí.

- Nada, nada. Se está haciendo tarde.

El francés le miró con curiosidad, pero pareció convencerlo. Ya empezaban a verse las primeras estrellas y la gente iba encendiendo las antorchas.

- _Oui_, ya casi es de noche, tendríamos que volver a las tiendas... O podríamos pasar un buen rato juntos... -dijo en tono sugerente.

Romano le pegó un buen puñetazo en el estómago, se estaba quedando con las ganas.

- V-vale, pues a las t-tiendas -dijo cubriéndose la tripa con los brazos. Empezó a andar el camino de vuelta, pero Romano no se movió.- ¿Vas a venir?

Romano negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que voy a darme un paseo. Iré más tarde.

- Mientras no te pierdas, vale. -le respondió el rubio dándose la vuelta, ya recuperado del golpe. La próxima vez, Romano sería menos blando con sus puñetazos.

Empezó a andar buscando un lugar dónde acomodarse, le apetecía estar en un sitio tranquilo y aprovechar la buena noche que hacía. Y sabía que en las tiendas eso no iba a ser posible.

Estuvo vagando un rato por las tiendas, ya se buscaría la vida para volver. El campamento parecía interminable, y siempre había algún soldado apareciendo por alguna esquina.

Por fin llegó al limite del lugar, ya no veía ninguna tienda por ninguna parte. Por si acaso, y para que nadie le molestara, se alejó hasta que ya apenas oía nada que proviniese del campamento.

Eligió un punto al azar del campo y se tumbó en la hierba seca, usando los brazos como almohada.

Desde ahí se podía ver perfectamente el cielo estrellado, sin ninguna nube. De pequeño, cuando su abuelo Roma aún no había desaparecido y aún vivía con su hermano, se iban todos juntos a ver las estrellas. Recordaba como su _nonno _les enseñaba las constelaciones y cómo orientarse con ellas en cualquier sitio. A Romano le gustaban esas noches, con su hermano emocionándose con todo y él quejándose por que su abuelo no se callaba.

Pero con el tiempo _nonno _empezó a estar más y más ocupado y cada vez tenía menos tiempo, hiendo en largos viajes en barco, protegiendo el imperio, conquistando tierras...

Aún así, siempre había una noche que dejaba todo el trabajo de lado y se iban todos a ver el firmamento.

Y Romano atesoraba esos momentos con mucho cuidado.

Con España también iba de vez en cuando a ver las estrellas, en verano. El español siempre se ponía a pedir deseos como loco cada vez que veía un estrella fugaz, sacando a Romano de sus casillas.

Después se independizó y esos momentos empezaron a hacerse cada vez más escasos, hasta el punto de que ahora, en el Siglo XXI, no había ido ni una sola vez a observar el cielo nocturno.

Sonrió irónico al pensar que había tenido que ir al pasado para hacer algo que no había hecho en años.

De repente sus recuerdos se rompieron al oír un sonido por la hierba. Se incorporó sobresaltado y miró a su alrededor, pero apenas podía ver nada con la luz de la luna.

Ya iba a volver a tumbarse pensando que habían sido imaginaciones suyas cuando oyó una voz grave y con un fuerte acento.

- Italia del Sur, pero prefieres Romano ¿verdad?

El nombrado dio un salto y se incorporó de golpe.

Detrás suya, apoyado en un árbol, podía distinguir la silueta de alguien alto y grande. Pudo ver una espada guardada en una vaina cuajada de piedras preciosas y grabados en oro.

- ¿C-cómo...? -logró decir, notaba la garganta seca.

El imperio salió de la sombra del árbol y Romano pudo verle mejor.

- Entonces he acertado, tú eres el pequeño Romano. Me pregunto que habrás hecho para dar ese estirón.

Romano empezó a retroceder con las piernas temblándole, pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo el hombre ya le había agarrado la muñeca.

- CHI-

- Sssssssshhh, yo no gritaría si fuera tú. -le susurró el imperio, haciendo oscilar su arma, que centelleó.

Romano le miró con odio, callándose. Sentía su corazón acelerarse.

- Buen chico Romano, veo que sigues sabiendo lo que te conviene.

- ¿C-cómo lo has sabido? -gruñó, intentando hablar por encima del latir de su corazón, que le inundaba los oídos.

El imperio volvió a sonreír de esa manera misteriosa.

- Ese rulo y esas malas pulgas, no hay mucha gente así. Pero tú no eres de aquí, no de este tiempo, ¿cierto?

El italiano asintió: pleno.

- Y estás bastante pegado a ese chico, el que se hace llamar "Al-Andalus", debe ser importante para ti, en el futuro, claro.

Se rehusó a responder eso. Pero al imperio no pareció importarle.

- Hmmm, sería interesante tener un oráculo como tú, me pregunto cuantos siglos conocerás... -dijo, rozando con una mano el pomo de su espada. El nombrado tragó saliva, haciendo que el imperio sonriera.- Tranquilo, no voy a adelantarme al futuro, prefiero descubrirlo yo mismo. Pero me pregunto de cuánto te servirá lo que sabes en esta guerra.

El corazón de Romano empezaba a ir más rápido de lo normal.

- No se que magia oscura habrás usado para venir aquí, pero...

Empezó a marearse.

- ...No te hará nada bueno...

Las piernas empezaron a fallarle, se llevó la mano al pecho.

- … Buena suerte...

El imperio le soltó la muñeca. Sintió que ya no podía sostenerse y calló al suelo, quedándose sin respiración.

- … Romano. -murmuró el imperio, antes de que cerrara los ojos.

* * *

**CHAN!**

**Notas de Autor: Wow, este cap fue difícil de escribir, no tenía ni idea de qué poner...**

**Me parece que el Imperio Musulmán no ha salido en hetalia, ni se si saldrá. Así que lo he puesto como creo que sería. Lo he querido sacar serio, listo y un tanto extraño...** **Creo que está bien que ponga que se parece a Egipto, algo habrá hederado este no? xD**

**Vi en la Hetalia Wiki o en los Hetalia Archives o en una imagen de Himaruyaz, que Romano tiene el pelo más oscuro que Ita-chan porque tiene sangré árabe, algo que me ha servido de mucho en esta historia xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya veis que el imperio es muy listo, ah, no le ha hecho nada a Romano. por si os lo preguntais.**

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Mitsuko Chikanatsu: **Gracias! Estoy pensando en el papel de Francia sobre si reconocerá a Romano o no... así que aún solo tengo una vaga idea de como sacarlo... no se aún si usaré tu idea o inventaré algo, o mejor aún una mezcla o alguna sorpresa al final... muchas gracias!

**horus100: **Gracias! La historia está ambientada muy al principio de la reconquista, son los comienzos como puse capítulos atrás. Sobre si la batalla lo estará... no tengo mucha información de esa en concreto, pero lo escribiré lo mejor posible.

**MapleMary: **Muchas gracias! lo de si España descubrirá con quién está hablando está por ver, sería muy peligroso si se diera cuenta xD

Un momento dulce de vez en cuando no mata a nadie, y menos con unos perosnajes tan sumamente monos (me da igual si roma es un adulto, es mono) xD

Felices Vacaciones!

**Cualquier comentario, ya sea bueno, malo, amenazante o cruel y despiadado (bueno, eso mejor no xD) Review!**

**Make Pasta Not War!**

**ciao!**


	20. Chapter 20: No me voy a olvidar de ti

**Nota de Autor: ¡SomeSimpleStories os saluda!**

**Antes que nada, cometí un error en el último cap. Llamé al Imperio Árabe "Imperio Musulmán", me equivoqué, el verdadero es Imperio Árabe, aunque no me di cuenta ya que al buscar información de él en Google Imágenes en concreto te salía lo mismo XD. Como excusa os diré que esto lo estudié en inglés y solía -y suelo- traducir "muslim" (inglés) mal... Mis disculpas. En este cap se llamará Imperio Árabe, espero que no cause mucho revuelo...**

**Ahora, mi otra disculpa, mucho más importante... ¡Siento tardar tanto en subir! Es cierto que en agosto no pude hacer nada... pero me atrasé un montón, lo siento, de verdad, lo gracioso es que lo he empezado hoy, primer día del curso... se ve que una hace las cosas cuando menos tiempo tiene xD**

**Y con esto llegamos al cap 20! Que ilusión, llevo 209 páginas en mi LibreOffice! aunque tengo el tamaño de la letra al 18...**

**Disfrutar de este cap!**

* * *

**No me voy a olvidar de ti**

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¡Claro que sí!¡Será divertido!

- Como te pille...

- Venga, llevan tres cubos de agua helada, si no reacciona con eso no lo hará con nada.

- Me da la impresión de que algo saldrá mal...

- Calla Portu, ¡confía en tus mayores!

- Venga... dejadle en paz...

- Al, si se despierta gracias a esto me tendrás que dar las gracias.

- No creo que te guste lo que pase si se despierta _perverter_.

- Tú siempre tan pesimista...

- Espera Francia, oigo pasos.

- …

- …

- …

- ¡Otro cubo Señor Al-Andalus!

- Ah... oh, gracias.

- ¿Otro? ¿Qué pasa que os sobra agua o qué?

- Es que no avisé de que pararan...

- Y se te ha vuelto a olvidar, ahora vendrán más _irm__ã__o_.

- ¡Ups!

- Armándola como siempre Al... Bueno, hagamos uso de ese cubo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- _Oui_, no vamos a desaprovecharlo ¡Pero lo hago yo!

- No creo que esa haya sido tu mejor decisión, _França._

- Portu, ese comentario sobra... Yo nunca me equivoco.

- Ejem, ese comentario también...

- Seguro que estás envidioso porque lo querías hacer tú, _honhonhon~_

- ¡Venga! No empecéis a discutir.

- ¡Ha empezado él!

- ¡Habéis empezado los dos!

- …

- …

- Venga, ahora terminemos de una vez.

- psss, Portu, ¿Al puede dar miedo?

- ¿A mi qué me cuentas?

- ¡Venga!

- _Oui, oui_, se te ve emocionado _mon cher_.

- … Tú hazlo.

- Vale... A la de una...

- …

- …

- … Dos...

- …

- …

- _et_... _Trois!_

Notó como algo frío y cortante le cubría todo el cuerpo. Le llegaba a los huesos. La respiración se le cortó unos segundos, aunque no recordaba si antes respiraba siquiera. Por fin consiguió dar una fuerte bocanada de aire, mientras se llevaba las manos al cuello. Empezó a toser. Abrió los ojos, aunque solo veía formas borrosas sin ningún sentido. Empezó a removerse, quería quitarse ese frío de encima, estaba tumbado en algo blando. Consiguió incorporarse, hasta quedar sentado, pero sintió una punzada en la cabeza. Se llevó las manos a la cara y cerró los ojos. Oía unas voces agitadas de fondo, aunque no las entendía ni quería hacerlo. Unos segundos después unas manos le empujaban hasta dejarlo tumbado, no es que hubiera sido difícil, no puso ninguna resistencia. No intentó levantarse. Se llevó una mano a la frente, mientras intentaba enfocar la vista, pestañeando. Le pesaban los parpados, pero quería saber qué había pasado. Se dio cuenta de que estaba calado de agua fría.

Oh, le pegaría un buen puñetazo al que lo hubiera hecho.

Por fin pudo distinguir un techo de tela clara. Y las paredes de una tienda. Al rededor suya veía sombras de gente, una, las más alta, parecía decirle algo. Pestañeó un par de veces y pudo ver a un hombre mayor y anciano. Le sonaba de algo.

Ah, sí, era el médico que curó a Al-Andalus.

- No te muevas, no es bueno que gastes fuerzas. -le dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

Romano iba a hacerle caso, pero vio que detrás suya había tres personitas. Una con los ojos verdes brillando de emoción, otra intentando frenar a la primera de que se lanzara a darle un... ¿abrazo? y una tercera que llevaba un cubo vacío en brazos...

No le costó mucho atar cabos.

- Q... -fue lo último que pudo decir Francia antes de recibir un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Los presentes se quedaron petrificados viendo como el rubio caía, casi a cámara lenta. De fondo se oyó un "te lo dije" de Portugal.

El curandero estaba un tanto atónito, Al-Andalus no tardó en sacar un sonrisa y darle unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la espalda.

- Se recupera rápido.

Romano se masajeó los nudillos, sentado en la cama, mientras lanzaba una de sus miradas asesinas al público, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó con uno de sus peores tonos.

Todos se quedaron callados, puede que con miedo a que se lanzara a atacar al que le respondiera. Sabía dar miedo si se lo proponía.

El curandero respondió después de revisar la nariz del francés.

- Le hemos encontrado tirado entre las tiendas del borde del campamento. Tenía el pulso bajo y fiebre...

- ¡¿Y hacía falta tirarme un cubo de agua fría?!

Esta vez Al-Andalus respondió.

- No, ¡en realidad te hemos tirado cinco! -dijo sonriente.

Portugal se llevó las manos a la cara, seguramente preguntándose por qué le tocó ser su hermano.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Empezó a quitarse las mantas de encima con intención de levantarse y matar al castaño de las peor de las maneras, Al-Andalus debió de leer la atmósfera porque retrocedió unos pasos. Pero en cuanto puso un pie en el frío suelo, le vino otro pinchazo a la cabeza y se llevó otra vez las manos a la cara. Eso sí, sin abandonar su mirada asesina.

- Tienes suerte de que me acabo de despertar, maldita sea. Me vengaré más tarde...

El curandero le volvió a recostar en la cama, esta vez el italiano se intentó resistir, pero o el hombre tenía mucha fuerza o él era un debilucho (votó por la primera, ¡él no era débil!).

- … Asique necesita algo de reposo -concluyó su pronóstico.

Romano soltó un gruñido, no le gustaba que la gente decidiera por él que hacer, aunque tuvieran razón.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo tengo que estar aquí? -preguntó de mala gana.

- Hasta que le deje de doler la cabeza... -le puso la mano en la frente- Y le baje un poco más la fiebre.

- Vaya... ¡¿Y podemos quedarnos con él?! -Al-Andalus había vuelto a la carga.

El curandero asintió, "siempre que no le molestaran" dijo, y se fue ignorando las suplicas de Romano de que le sacara de ahí.

Al-Andalus le dio un abrazo.

- ¡Roma! ¡Menos mal que te despertaste!

A Romano le molestaba tanto afecto junto y se apartó al moreno de encima. Se puso la almohada en la cara.

- Dejadme en paz. Me suicido. -dijo con la voz ahogada.

Al-Andalus se la retiró al instante, con unas lagrimitas asomando por sus ojos. Mira si era inocente el chico.

- ¡Roma, no! ¡Qué te acabas de despertar!

Portugal se llevó la mano a la cara.

Romano pasó olímpicamente de Al-Andalus y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la tienda donde trataban a los heridos, ya la había visto un par de veces aunque era la primera vez que entraba... se fijó que en el suelo había un bote de tinta.

- ¿Qué hace eso ahí?

Al-Andalus miró un momento el bote y sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Cómo no te despertabas con los cubos de agua, Francia dijo que probáramos a pintarte la cara con tinta!

- ¿¡Qué?! -Romano se llevó las manos a la cara con horror.

- Tranquilo, ¡Francia pinta muy bien!

Dicho rubio apareció de la nada abrazando al castaño por detrás.

- _Oh la la~_, _m__on cher._ Si quieres, un día te maquillo.

- ¡Vale! -dijo Al-Andalus sonriendo como si nada.

Romano arrancó la almohada de las manos del castaño y la lanzó a la cara del francés.

- Auch, Roma, _calme_, no me dio tiempo a pintarte un precioso bigote. -se quejó el francés, cogiendo la famosa almohada.

- _França_, o sueltas ya a mi hermano o seré yo el que empiece a tirarte cosas... -dijo Portugal con un tono oscuro.

El rubio levantó los brazos como si le apuntaran con una pistola, aunque no existieran.

- ¡Hermano! No me ha hecho nada...

- Jo que no...

- Romano, no me delates _trître_.

- _Perverter_...

- Pero si no me ha hecho nada...

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Estos dos solo se han aliado para confundirte!

- Lo que tu digas, bastardo.

- ¿Ves? Si hasta Roma me da la razón...

- Cambio de idea, estoy con Portugal.

- ¡Ah! ¡Me estáis liando!

- Será mejor no meter demasiadas cosas en esa cabecita tuya... -zanjó Francia, dando unos toques con el dedo a la cabeza de Al-Andalus, que se rió.- Hablemos de algo más importante... Romano, ¿qué hacías _inconscient_?

Todo se quedó en silencio y los tres países miraron al italiano, que sintió la necesidad de esconderse bajos las sábanas.

- Y-yo qué se, no estaba despierto.

- Venga Roma, de repente desapareciste... -dijo Al-Andalus con cara de preocupación.

Portugal le miró más serio.

- Te hemos encontrado esta mañana, estabas tirado entre un par de tiendas en el borde del campamento.

- ¿En las tiendas? -preguntó Romano.

- _Oui_, _mon cher_, y me apuesto mi mejor vestido a que esa posición era muy incómoda...

- Francia, ¿llevas vestidos?

- Al, yo llevo todo lo que me quede bien~ y no es poco.

- Ja ja ja...

Romano ignoró la conversación de los tres países, a la que Portugal también se había unido. Le parecía raro que lo encontraran ahí. Recordaba con claridad que se había ido a las afueras del campamento para estar más tranquilo, y se había asegurado de que no hubiera ninguna tienda cerca. Pero entonces apareció ese hombre, el Imperio Árabe... y todo se volvió borroso. Apenas recordaba la conversación que tuvieron, sólo que ese imperio sabía quién era, no con detalles, pero lo suficiente como para darle escalofríos. Ese hombre había provocado que se pusiera nervioso, muy nervioso, aún notaba su corazón latir a toda velocidad con solo recordarlo. Y luego... ¿Había caído inconsciente? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Tan débil era? Bueno, últimamente no es que estuviera muy fuerte, sabía que eso tenía que ver por haber viajado al pasado, de alguna manera. Si se había desmayado por un corte, con ponerse nervioso podía haber pasado lo mismo...

Entonces no entendía por qué seguía entero, en ese estado el árabe podía haberle partido en cachitos y nunca nadie volvería a saber de él, ese hombre no era conocido por su afecto... Además, ¿cómo había llegado a las tiendas? ¡Los desmayados no andan! No qué el supiera, que tampoco sabía demasiado...

Pero el único que podía haberle llevado de vuelta al campamento era el Imperio Árabe.

Sabía algo.

- ¿Romano? ¡Eeeeeoooo! -Francia le pasaba la mano por la cara.

El italiano se sobresaltó.

- ¡¿Q-qué?!

- No has respondido a la pregunta. -dijo Al-Andalus, con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Q-qué pregunta?

- Cómo acabaste así, esa pregunta. -respondió Portugal, algo molesto.

Romano se quedó callado un momento.

- …

- _Et bien?_

- No me acuerdo. -los otros tres le dedicaron una mirada de sorpresa.- No lo sé, iba andando y de repente estoy aquí, rodeado de gente que quería que pillase una hipotermia, ¿vale?

Portugal le miró fijamente, casi como si pudiera leerle la mente, Francia también parecía curiosos, y las miradas del francés siempre habían sido indescifrables y terroríficas para el italiano, en muchos sentidos.

Por suerte, Al-Andalus era otra historia.

- Tranquilo Roma, no pasa nada si no lo recuerdas, algún día te volverá. -le puso la mano en el hombro, como reconfortándolo.- Venga chicos, vayámonos, que el curandero dijo que si le dejábamos descansar estará recuperado para la tarde.

Si al final el doctor iba a ser buena persona.

El comentario de Al-Andalus pareció funcionar, porque Portugal y Francis dejaron de hacerle caso.

- Oh, _c'est vrai!_, tengo que ponerme a hacer las maletas...

El castaño se quedó congelado.

- ¿C-cómo que las maletas?

- No puedo alejarme de mi país tanto tiempo, ¿y si Sacro Imperio Romano ha vuelto a atacarme?

- Pero lo habrías sentido...

- Pero hay que prepararse para contraatacar, ese chico es pequeño pero matón, y una cucada, todo sea dicho.

- Seguro que si llega a ser feo le echas a patadas... -pinchó Portugal.

Francia le dedicó una sonrisa difícil de interpretar.

- Aprecio tú opinión, _mon cher_, tú eres bastante mono, dime, ¿debería conquistarte? -le dijo con un tono poco agradable, acercándose a él.

Portugal retrocedió unos pasos y le miró de la peor de las maneras.

- Ni lo intentes.

Francia sonrió.

- Eso ya lo veremos. -dijo sin abandonar ese tono, se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta.- Bueno, me voy, que hay mucho que recoger, nos vemos esta tarde, _au revoir!_ - y desapareció.

- No sé cómo puedes ser amigo suyo. -gruñó Portugal.

- ¡En realidad es muy majo! Me cuida mucho... -intentó defenderle el otro castaño.

Romano rió por lo bajini.

- No lo dudo... -dijo, ocultándose la boca bajo las mantas como si estuviera riéndose.

- ¿Ves? A Romano también le cae bien. -dijo Al-Andalus, apuntando al italiano con la mano.

Portugal se llevó la mano a la cabeza, murmurando algo como "Me tocó un hermano tonto" y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

- Me voy, yo también tengo que preparar las maletas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú también te tienes que ir? -se giró hacia él el castaño, sobresaltado.

- Claro, te dije que no iba a acompañarte a la batalla, para mantenerlo todo en orden mientras tú no estés. Y cómo saldrás dentro de pocos días hacia Toledo...

- ¿¡CÓMO?! -ahora le tocaba a Romano sobresaltarse.

Al-Andalus dio un salto al ver al italiano incorporarse de golpe.

- Hey Roma, no aún no puedes hacer movimientos bruscos...

- ¿¡Cómo que nos vamos en unos días?!

Portugal volvió a llevarse la mano a la cara con un suspiro, empezaba a ser un gesto común en él.

- Vosotros dos... No os enteráis de nada. -dijo, y salió afuera.- Me iré a la vez que Francia, por la tarde.

Al-Andalus y Romano se quedaron solos, en una atmósfera de tensión. El italiano se cruzó de brazos, ignorando las quejas de su cabeza por levantarse de golpe.

- ¿Y bien? -dijo, dedicándole una mirada que habría matado a un oso.

Al-Andalus puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

- E-eh, y-ya ves, qu-que nos vamos dentro d-de p-poco... -dijo un poco tembloroso.- D-deja de mirarme así, a-anda.

Romano no hizo caso de su súplica.

- ¿Dentro de cuánto?

Al-Andalus se puso a contar con los dedos de su mano.

- C-cuatro días.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? -siguió con el cuestionario.

El castaño miró al suelo.

- E-estabas inconsciente...

- ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabías?

- P-pues unos días... -le miró brevemente, pero el italiano no había cambiado su expresión.- ¡S-se me olvidó! ¡Han pasado muchas cosas!

Romano se tumbó de espaladas a él, tapándose con las mantas.

- No te gusta que la gente se olvide de avisarte de las cosas, pero tú haces lo mismo. Algún día se te olvidaran cosas demasiado importantes. -dijo con algo de rencor en su voz.

Odiaba qué al castaño se le olvidara avisarle de las cosas. Incluso cuando era un imperio le avisaba de que se tenía que ir a alguno de sus viajes el día antes o con apenas unas horas de antelación, u otras veces ni siquiera tenía tiempo de despedirse. Y Romano se enfadaba, porque le hacía sentirse poco importante, como si solo fuera un territorio más, un peso en la espalda. Como siempre le trataba todo el mundo.

- Pero entonces tú me avisarás, ¿verdad? -la voz de Al-Andalus sonaba pensante.- Me dirás cuando hago esas cosas y me regañaras ¿no? Y entonces yo pediré perdón mil veces, de verdad, y me esforzaré en no volver a hacerlas, aunque falle. Porque soy un cabezón...

Pero siempre se disculpaba.

Romano se giró hacia él, atravesándole con la mirada, pensando. Al-Andalus tenía una pequeña sonrisa, si le asustaba su cara, no lo mostró.

- ¿Verdad? -repitió, mirándole a los ojos.

Romano se volvió a dar la vuelta y se tapó con las mantas, con un gruñido.

- Esta tarde iré a despedirme de esos dos inútiles, más vale que llegues pronto. -volvió a gruñir.

Al-Andalus se quedó un momento callado. Pero de repente oyó como daba un saltó.

- ¡Vale! ¡Te juro que no llegaré tarde! -Romano dudaba bastante de eso último- Te dejo tranquilo, ¡hasta luego! -dijo, saliendo corriendo por la puerta.

Se tapó hasta la cabeza con las mantas.

- Maldito crío. -murmuró antes de quedarse dormido.

-o-

Tenía una sensación extraña. No dolía, pero tampoco le agradaba. Era como si estuviera suspendido en el aire, no sentía nada encima suya o debajo, ni frío, ni calor. Como si jamás hubiera sentido nada. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Y abrió los ojos.

Estaba en la tienda de enfermería. Todo estaba normal, ni siquiera era de noche. Se preguntó si había dormido más de dos horas.

Pero esa sensación persistía.

¿Porqué no notaba la cama en la que estaba tumbado? Tampoco notaba la sabana que le cubría ni la ropa que llevaba puesta, era extraño.

Se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado en la cama. Se frotó los brazos, aún debajo de las sábanas, estaban helados. Todo él estaba frío. ¿Tanto había bajado la temperatura? No lo sabía, no lo notaba.

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, también helada. Si no fuera porque respiraba perfectamente creería que estaba muerto.

Se frotó las manos en busca de calor y las echó un vistazo. Pero se quedó -aún más, si era posible- helado.

¿Dónde estaban sus manos?

Bueno, estaban ahí, las notaba y las veía. Por poco, pero aún podía verlas, apenás una silueta. Se las llevó a los ojos, nervioso, podía ver a través de ellas perfectamente, como si estuvieran hechas de aire. Se levantó las mangas de la camisa, pero sus brazos estaban igual.

Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Encontró un pequeño espejo de plata bruñida al lado de su cama y lo cogió con su casi desaparecida, pero aún tangible, mano. Y miró su reflejo.

O lo que quedaba de él.

Miró con horror como su cara iba haciéndose más y más transparente, casi hasta el punto de poder ver la pared de detrás.

Sabía lo que pasaba. Se estaba hiendo. No sabía a dónde ¿Al presente? ¿De vuelta a casa? ¿Por fin?

¿O estaba desapareciendo?

Lo cierto es que ignoraba lo que le iba a pasar si seguía así, pero ahora debía quedarse ahí, le había prometido a Al-Andalus que le acompañaba a esa guerra suya.

Y le había prometido que se despediría con él de esos dos, esta tarde. Tal vez no lo hubiera parecido, pero eso también era un promesa.

Tenía que evitar irse, por el momento.

Empezó a frotarse las manos y los pies con fuerza, encogiéndose y tapándose todo lo que podía con la manta. Tenía que entrar en calor, era lo único que se le ocurría.

Se echaba el aliento en las manos y escondía los pies lo máximo que podía dentro de el enorme camisón que le habían puesto los médicos. Abrazado así mismo, como un niño sufriendo una pesadilla.

Estuvo así lo que le parecieron horas, aunque puede que solo fueran minutos, hasta que empezó a notar un ligero calor en sus mejillas y el peso de la manta encima suyo.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio y, como última prueba, abrió los ojos y miró sus manos. Estaban ahí, las veía perfectamente, contó los dedos y todo por si acaso, dos veces.

Pero no se quitó la sábana de encima, ni se movió un pelo, quien sabe si le volvía a pasar, sabía que lo haría, y tenía que evitarlo.

Pero en algún momento ya sería imposible.

Intentaría atrasarlo lo máximo posible.

-o-

- Romano, no te tapes tanto, estás sudando.

El nombrado se removió un poco en sueño y abrió los ojos. Es verdad, tenía calor. Miró a la persona que le agitaba levemente del hombro. Al-Andalus.

No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, lo había conseguido, era visible.

El castaño le miró extrañado.

- ¿Romano? ¿Estás sonriendo? ¿Tienes fiebre? -dijo, poniéndole la mano en la frente.

El otro gruñó, volviendo a su cara habitual.

- Estoy bien inútil, me has despertado... ¿Estoy sudando? -dijo, llevándose la mano a la frente y notándola mojada- ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? Habíamos quedado fuera...

- Estabas encogido y tapado con la manta hasta el cuello, bueno, en realidad te habías cubierto hasta la cabeza. ¡Con este calor uno no puede hacer esas cosas! Y... te dije que llegaría a tiempo, ¡y para demostrártelo he venido a buscarte y todo! -explicó sonriente.

Romanó soltó un gruñido mientras se levantaba, no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho el castaño, demasiada información cuando acababa de despertarse.

- Bien... Ahora vete. -le soltó al castaño.

El chico le miró sin entender.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te vayas. -repitió, pero Al-Andalus no cambió su cara- No me pienso cambiar delante tuya, fuera, vamos. -hizo gestos con las manos para que saliera.

- Aaaah, haberlo dicho antes. -le respondió el menor con una sonrisa, saliendo- No Francia, se va a cambiar ahora... qué no... -se puso a discutir con alguien de fuera. Provocando que a Romano le dieran escalofríos.

Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y consiguió ponerse la última bota justo cuando cierto francés asomo la cabeza por la entrada.

- _Oh, merde_ -susurró.- ¡Hola Romano! ¿Has dormido bien?

- Te he oído pervertido, así que quitate esa sonrisa estúpida. -señaló a su bota- Tienes suerte de que ya me la haya puesto.

El rubio no quitó esa cara suya, o a lo mejor era así y no se la podía cambiar.

La cabeza de Al-Andalus emergió de la nada junto a la del francés.

- ¡Oh! ¿Ya estás listo Romano? Mi hermano nos espera a la salida del campamento. -dijo, y volvió a desaparecer.

Francia se quedó un momento más ahí, como lamentándose por haberse asomado demasiado tarde.

Romano salió por la puerta, quitándole del medio con un empujón y sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Au! Roma, que mi nariz aún esta dolida por lo de esta mañana...

- Tú nariz me importa menos que las hormigas, vamos -gruñó el italiano, marchando por delante de él.

- Eeeeeh, _excusez moi_, Romano, pero vas en dirección contraria...

- …

- ¿Romano...?

- Agh, venga, vamos, maldita sea...

- _Honhonhonhon..._

Por fin (sí, por fin, porque les costó) llegaron a la salida del campamento, bueno, salidas haber había muchas, esta solo era un poco más espaciosa por los carromatos que iban y venían.

Estaban colocando las últimas maletas, las de Francia, que parecía que se había traido el palacio entero, en el carro. Al parecer el rubio había llegado con una guardia real o algo parecido de la que se había estado escabullendo, así que ahora a los soldados no les hacía mucha gracia cargar con las maletas de su superior cuando no le habían visto el pelo. Había más de una mirada asesina por ahí.

No hace falta decir lo bien que le caían a Romano esos soldados.

Portugal iba también con otro carro, más pequeño, ya que no se iba tan lejos y ni con un cuarto del arsenal de maletas del galo, que por fin había terminado de subir la última.

- Y con esta va la última... -le dio un último empujón al baúl que acababa de subir.

- ¿P-por qué os tenéis que ir? ¡BUAAAAAH!

Al-Andalus lloraba como una magdalena.

Francia le dio unos toques en la cabeza, mientras le prestaba un pañuelo. El castaño se sonó fuertemente en ellos.

- Tranquilo, Al, tranquilo. Esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego -puso lo que en el futuro se llamaría voz de película.

Al-Andalus seguía deshidratándose.

- P-pero tú, y Portugal, os vais... ¡BUAAAAH! -volvió a su llanto.

- _Irmão_, no me voy tan lejos -ignoró el "¡yo también existo!" de Francia- Además, aún tienes a Romano.

Al-Andalus paró un momento de llorar y miró al italiano, que estaba apoyado en uno de los carromatos, unos segundos.

- ¡BUAAAAAAAH! -se echó de nuevo a llorar en el hombro de Francia, más si cabe.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué quiere decir eso? -le gruñó el italiano.

El castaño volvió a sonarse fuertemente en el pañuelo que le había dado Francia.

- Os... echaré de menos... -esta vez no acabó la frase con un "BUAAH", algo bueno en teoría.

Portugal se llevó la mano a la cara y se acercó a su hermano.

- Al-Andalus, venga, no pas-

Se cortó cuando su hermano se lanzó a darle un abrazo, puede que por no poder respirar.

- Her-hermanito, n-no te vayas...

Portugal le alejó un poco de él, revolviéndole el pelo con una mano.

- ¿Hermanito? Pero si soy mayor que tú.

- D-da igual, ese no es al caso...

- Al-Andalus.

- ¿Qué?

- Limpiate la nariz, anda...

El castaño no pudo evitar reírse un poco y sonarse por tercera vez.

- Mocoso... -se quejó Romano.

Portugal se separó del abrazo de su hermano.

- Bueno, Al, nos tenemos que ir ya, será mejor que no llegue por la noche...

- P-puedes quedarte otro día más y eso...

- No, lo siento hermano...

Al-Andalus volvió ha echarse a llorar, decir que era malo en las despedidas sería poco.

Francia le dio su "abrazo" (ahí había más que eso, pero el castaño ni se enteraba) de despedida. Por una vez, Portugal le dejó que se acercara a su hermano, se giró a Romano.

- ¿Tú te quedas con él? -le dijo, serio.

- Sí... -el italiano estaba algo nervioso de que le mirara así.

- Que no le pase nada, le dejo en tus manos. -le tendió la mano.

Romano se la dio, con la mirada del portugués clavada en él. Se preguntó que pasaría si le pasaba algo a Al-Andalus... no, no quería imaginárselo...

Francia se separó del castaño con cara de satisfecho.

- Al, ha sido una estancia _magnifique_, espero que un día te pases por mi casa~ -dijo, subiéndose de un salto encima de la torre de maletas de su carro. Ignoró la mirada asesina de Portugal.

- ¡Vale! Ah, ¡Francia! -sacó el pañuelo- Toma, que te lo dejas.

El rubio miró el trozo de tela con algo de desconfianza y luego sonrió al moreno.

- No hace falta, q-quédatelo tú... ¡Ah Romano! -dijo de repente, señalando al italiano para llamarle la atención.- ¡Qué sepas que no me voy a olvidar de ti! ¡Nunca olvido una cara, no como este sureño...! -miró de reojo Al-Andalus.- Ten por seguro que nos encontraremos algún día... y puede que te conquiste~ -le mandó un beso.

Romano sintió un escalofrío y agradeció que los carros se pusieran en marcha, haciendo que el francés perdiera el equilibrio y se perdiera en su séquito de maletas.

Al-Andalus se despidió con lágrimas en los ojos (aún) y hondeando con fuerza su mano. Portugal se despedía de vuelta y miraba de vez en cuando al carro del francés, que había sacado un pañuelo y se despedía dramáticamente, seguramente con ganas de que sus caminos se separasen lo antes posible.

Una vez hubieron desaparecido, Al-Andalus se dio la vuelta hacia Romano, sonriente, satisfecho por su gran despedida.

- ¡Ahora nos toca a nosotros!

* * *

**Notas de Autor: Este es un capítulo largo y han pasado muchas cosas y creo qe es el que más diálogo tiene xD. Pensé en dividirlo en dos o así, pero creo que está bien... ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Lo que Romano se lleva en desmayos se lo gana Francia a golpes... si el pobre va a quedar peor que Roma...**

**Espero que os hayan gustado Portugal y Francia. Se qué Portugal no ha sido diseñado aún por Himaruya (y como decida hacerlo chica la he cagado...)y no me gusta mucho tener que inventarme un personaje no oficial, ¡Pero a falta de Prusia bueno es Portugal! Así que si a alguien le ha parecido muy OC me lo puede decir, yo he intentado basarme lo máximo en las wikis, ¡Y espero que os haya caído bien!**

**He escrito un mini one-shot, se titula "Dueño del Mundo", con Rusia como personaje principal. Es muy cortito y decidí usar un estilo algo distinto a las historias normales, así que me gustaría que alguien me dijera su opinión xD No os obligo a leerlo, puede que no os caiga bien Rusia, aunque una vez fue mi personaje favorito (luego llegó España... ya sabéis... *¬* xD). ¡Tomároslo como pago por tardar tanto en subir!**

**Y ahora... Reviews! (siento si no siempre respondo todos, ¡os mando un abrazo psicológico!):**

**horus100: **Seamos sinceros, Romano es un cabrón, de toda la vida, es lo que le diferencia de su hermano xD

Que si va a haber cambios históricos... tengo como regla no hacer spoilers, así que no contestaré la pregunta~

Gracias por leer!

**rin06rimichi: **Me encanta que te guste esta historia, y que me digas tu opinión de las conversaciones! me hace muy feliz!

Respuestas de tus preguntas en los reviews~:

- Cap. 13: En la wiki (hecha por fans) te decía que no se llevan demasiado bien ya que siempre están compitiendo el uno con el otro. Yo creo que en el tiempo en el que estoy yo no hay ninguna razón aún como para que se lleven mal, es más, ahora toca trabajo en equipo~ en cambio, lo de que se lleva mal con Francia lo he mantenido xD

- Cap 14: La verdad es que en el tiempo en que están las expresiones son un reto xD, en este mismo cap me habría gustado poner a Francia diciendo: "Siempre nos quedará París", pero claro, ¿Qué París? la ciudad es antigua, pero no hay que pasarse... xD

Y sip, hubo mucha gente que quería sacar el móvil~ es más, tenían ideas muy chulas! lo cierto es que gracias a esa llamada la historia ha mejorado bastante xD

- Cap 15: Feliciano correría la San Silvestre si de premio hubiera pasta...

Me encanta la rivalidad entre Noruega e Inglaterra... y si añadimos a Rumanía que por lo que he oído es un tanto vampírico, mejor! creo Inglaterra, como país que es, se ha visto todas las pelis del cine americano de la historia... creo que por eso ha acabado viendo seres mágicos xD

Olé España!

- Cap 16: Estuve pensando en despertar a Roma de una manera distinta... e.e Que pena que ya sea demasiado tarde~ Francia nació pervertido, le adoro *¬*

En una buena historia siempre tiene que aparecer la típica chaqueta multiusos con cuatrocientos bolsillos dentro, hueco en la manga para las dagas incluido. xD

Finales raros forever!

- Cap 17:Yo también caí una vez en la adicción a la cocacola... Ahora he empezado con la fanta... xD

Me alegra que te guste Portugal! Y gracias por todos estos reviews! es que no pude evitar responder a cada uno de ellos y hoy tenía tiempo de sobra~ Espero que este cap también te guste! Gracias por leer!

**Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma: **Gracias por leer! Este Roma... siempre le pasa algo~ que te guste!

**MapleMary: **Siento haberme atrasado un montón, watashi no baka! (se lo oí a japón en el cap en el que baila con Suiza xD) Hay muchos datos curiosos que pone himaruya, ah, ojalá tenga sus mangas para leerlos~

Espero que hayas tenido unas buenas vacaciones!

Gracias por leer!

**Romano Vargas:** Fin del a espera~ xD

**Raito: **Gracias por leer~! intetnaré subir más pronto~ (no prometo nada...)

**Muchas gracias a todos! ya sabéis, os gusta, lo odiáis, os habéis enamorado de francia, o queréis lanzarme un tomate por tardona... me lo podéis poner en review! Da? ^J^**

**Make Pasta Not War! **

**Ciao!**


End file.
